


舞于冰刃

by SN_Blaugrana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Olympics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SN_Blaugrana/pseuds/SN_Blaugrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无论哪个设定，Sherlock和John总能擦出火花。包括冬奥会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working on the Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185555) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> 作者：  
> 此文相当疯狂，写得也很粗糙。但我希望把它当情人节礼物贴出来送给大家，特别是给azriona，也是为两年一度的Sherlock运动大挑战（Sherlock Biennial Sports Challenge，地址：http://sherlocksportschallenge.tumblr.com/），大家可以去看看并参与其中。
> 
> 感谢arctacuda对我懒得查资料的耐心。（同时也是个声明：如果你是个很懂滑冰的人，这篇大概是个坏小说。仅供参考。）

 

第一章

 

“什么叫有人在用它？”Sherlock冷冷问道。

“有人已经签了冰场。”Lestrade耸耸肩，好像这不算什么大事。

“反正，他们不能用场地。”Sherlock说，“我们要用。”

“那可不能这样乱来的。”

“他们知道我是谁吗？”

“我不知道，我也不关心。”

“显然 _我_ 在冰上比 _他们_ 在冰上更有分量，不管他们是谁。”Sherlock停了一会，眯起眼睛。“是不是Moriarty？”

“不是Moriarty。”

“很可能是Moriarty。”

“为什么会是Moriarty？”

“为什么 _不会_ 是Moriarty？”Sherlock愠愠道。“他一直想抢走我的金牌。”

“似乎抢走你金牌的一直都是你自己。”

“多谢夸奖。”Sherlock沉下脸。

Lestrade再次耸耸肩。

Sherlock决定他讨厌Lestrade。他是个糟得不行的教练。哦，不，他是个好得不行的教练，因为Sherlock根本不需要 _教练_ 。他只需要一个他能轻易无视掉的人，通常Lestrade非常适合这个目的。而如今他在Sherlock需要他做的唯一一件事上让Sherlock失望透顶，那不过是在半夜让Sherlock上冰场训练几个钟头而不用对付记者和其他队员和各种各样的 _人_ 。

还有谁会这样训练？如果不是故意和Sherlock做对的，那么他一定…很有趣。

Sherlock从来没遇到过有趣的人。

 

***

 

Sherlock穿过奥运村，走向冰场。整个奥运村静悄悄的，部分因为现在还早，离开幕式还有好几天，许多运动员还不急着来，部分因为现在是凌晨三点。开party的还在酒吧，奥运村里的party还没正式开始，人还太少。这是Sherlock最喜欢奥运会之处。奥运村很怡人，直到变得太拥挤，到处都是把这当成两周派对的傻瓜。愚蠢而令人疲惫。

Sherlock差不多是憎恨着奥运会上的每个人，尤其是 _凌晨三点_ 签了冰场的那不管什么人。

场地后门没上锁。Sherlock甚至不用费心鬼鬼祟祟，走过训练室，走到冰场边。灯光开着，卵圆的冰场洁白而耀眼。他深吸一口冰冷刺骨的空气，靠着场边的挡板，试着推断是谁在冰上滑着。冰球运动员，从他的冰鞋看来。矮小，结实，泛灰的金发被精心梳理过，不够潇洒。他穿着便装，在冰场另一端慢慢滑着圈。Sherlock看着他转为后滑，依然是小心翼翼的圈。

Sherlock就这样靠着，看着，一言不发。直到二十分钟过去，那冰球运动员开始往回滑向训练室，终于看见了冰上站着的Sherlock，吓了一跳。Sherlock若有所思地看着他，看他深深皱起眉头加速滑过来，冰刀烦躁地刮起细碎的冰屑。

“你到底是谁？”他问道，离Sherlock越来越近。

“是心因性的。”Sherlock说。

他眨眨眼。“抱歉，什么？”

“你的伤。你正担心这个，不是吗？它会不会让你上不了冰。它是心因性的。”

他停在挡板边，眯着眼睛。他的眼睛是深蓝的，Sherlock留意到。“你 _到底是_ 谁？”他问。

Sherlock冲他微笑。他其实，出乎意料地，十分享受这样。“我通常在半夜训练。如果你只打算滑圈圈，那么欢迎你跟我分享冰场。”Sherlock撑离挡板，动身离开。

“训练什么？”他在Sherlock身后喊道。

“滑冰。”Sherlock喊回去，毫无帮助。

“可是是 _哪种_ ？”

Sherlock微笑，享受着不语。

 

***

 

John试着别太为受伤而焦虑。大家告诉他要休息，少担心。他提前来这里，跟他们保证只是四处转转，等大部队到来，然后正式开始训练。但John抵不住试一试的想法，就试试看。

他怎会想到有个疯子就这么冒出来给他一堆根本没帮上忙的建议呢？

John很快换下冰鞋，可当他出到外面时，那神秘的陌生人已经消失了。John走向自己的房间，心里仍然激动不已，为似乎略有起色的滑冰，也为把自己吓得魂飞魄散的神秘陌生人。所以回到房间后，他花时间谷歌了一下“英国 滑冰选手 奥运会”，扫着弹出的图片结果。他没看多久。Sherlock Holmes，花样滑冰运动员。John坐下来好好读了每一条他能找到的新闻，连起来几乎就是Sherlock的传记了。这是Sherlock的第四届冬奥会。第一次参加奥运会时他还很年轻，一举夺铜，举世震惊。第二第三次冬奥会正值他的黄金年龄，非常被看好却都得了银牌——一次是戏剧性的摔倒，另一次则无精打采兴致缺缺。而今人们都认为他过了巅峰期，花样滑冰的世界就是如此残酷。尽管Sherlock还算是英国最顶尖的运动员，他也已经两年没有在国际赛事中登场了。大家认为他获胜可能性不大，虽然还在冰场奋斗，但远逊于近几年崭露头角的新人们。

当John终于读完关于Sherlock的信息，这一天已经过了一大半。

 

***

 

John没打算再去冰场，但凌晨两点半他完全清醒了。John觉得这样蠢爆了，可也没别的事好做，于是抓上冰鞋，前往冰场。

冰场上狂暴阴郁的乐声震耳欲聋，尽是愤怒的弦乐。John靠在挡板上看着Sherlock，他一袭黑衣，在冰场中努力练习。John看着他做出一个跳跃，又一个跳跃。对于不常在冰上做旋转跳的John来说，这可相当震撼。

Sherlock停下来滑向正看着他的John，音乐还未结束。他上气不接下气，却冒出一句：“怎么，别干站在那儿。”

“你不用因为我在而停下来。”John说。

“我没有因为你在而停下来。”Sherlock断然道。

“好吧。”John同意。显然Sherlock正因为某些东西不开心，不过John觉得不是因为自己。

“好，继续。”Sherlock说。狂暴的音乐终于结束，寂静降临冰场。

“继续什么？”

“滑冰，”Sherlock尖刻地说道，“你不是来滑冰的吗？”

“告诉我件事。”John走上冰场，随意说道。

Sherlock一脸期待望着他。

John咧嘴一笑，“你总是这么开心吗？”说完滑向冰场另一端。

过了一会儿，Sherlock的音乐重新响起。尽管Sherlock看上去不在滑一整套动作，John还是尽量别挡他道。Sherlock只在练习某个部分，一遍又一遍。相同的跳跃，在John眼里每次落地都很漂亮，Sherlock却反复练习，变换着起跳和落地动作。John真不太明白为什么他非要用这么可怕的音乐来练习。

John等了几次，问道：“你就滑这曲子？”他几乎是在冲冰场另一头喊了。

Sherlock对他皱皱眉，“这是瓦格纳，你知道。”

“好吧。”John说。

Sherlock滑开几步，又滑回来。“他是 _德国人_ 。”

“我听说过他。”John保证道。

Sherlock眯起眼睛，仿佛这出乎他意料，然后倒退向后滑开。“你的腿今晚好多了。”他说。

确实。前一天晚上一点点练习都能让John摇摇晃晃，今晚状况改善了不少。

“身心失调。”Sherlock说，“我让你分心了。”

“所以冰球比赛时你会在一旁滑自由滑吗？”John开起玩笑，隐藏自己不想提及伤口的事实。

“我在练的是短节目。”Sherlock说。

“噢，”John说，他对这方面真的一无所知，他也这么告诉了Sherlock，“我不太懂花样滑冰。”

“嗯。”Sherlock说。

“我相信你也不太懂冰球。”

“我知道冰球。”

“你以前打过？”

“没有。我昨晚看了相关资料。”

“昨晚？你昨晚看了冰球的相关资料？”

“我搜索你的时候。”

“你搜索我。”

“当然。别假装你没搜我。”

“好吧，不过你很容易搜到。我只要谷歌‘英国 滑冰选手 奥运会’，看图片就找到你了。你是怎么搜到我的？”

“我谷歌‘美国 冰球选手 奥运会 受伤’。”

_受伤_ 。即使John当时的的确确正尽力从伤病中恢复，他也没觉得自己受伤了。“好的。”他说。他感觉自己此刻就像个傻子。

“你来这里只是希望有一分钟的上场机会。”

John愠怒，“这可是 _奥运会_ ，”他说，“不是所有人都会选择自己总成为焦点的运动。”

“对你来说可不是什么好计划。”Sherlock说道。他仍在懒懒地往后滑。John往前滑着，没有紧追Sherlock，只是保持一定的距离以便交谈。

John决定换个话题：“所以你现在练什么？”

Sherlock没有回答。

啊，所以就是这样，John想。他聊起John的悲惨故事完全没问题，却不愿意分享他自己的夺冠秘诀。“算了。”John说，试图听起来别那么恼火，因为他不应该恼火。他才认识这人二十分钟，从根本上说，他没有理由希望他们像好朋友一样分享小秘密。

可Sherlock开口了：“我不喜欢这套动作。”

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢它的任何一点。”

Sherlock看起来沮丧而暴躁。John说：“你喜欢这音乐。”

“对，我喜欢。”Sherlock顿了片刻，注视着John。“你喜欢吗？”

“还行。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛。“你在说谎。”

“Sherlock，有什么关系呢？”

“你不喜欢它。”Sherlock说，“告诉我为什么。”

John犹豫了，试探道：“它有点……愤怒，不是么？”

“愤怒？你觉得这个愤怒？”

“听起来愤怒，而且你滑的时候看起来也是愤愤不平的。”

“哦，我想现在你觉得你有资格来评判我滑冰时的 _情绪_ ？”

John不想让对话就这么直转而下，而想回到轻松一点的交谈。“我们换个话题吧。”

“我估计你更希望我用柴可夫斯基。Lestrade的想法。”

“你教练？”John猜。

Sherlock点点头。

John想问为什么Sherlock的教练似乎缺席他的每次训练，但决定还是不要挑起另一个敏感话题。所以他说：“我可以看看整套动作吗？”

Sherlock朝他眨眨眼：“你想看完整的？”

“对。我只看到了一个跳跃，基本上。我是说，如果没有打断你的练习计划或者什么……”

“不，没事。”Sherlock说着，滑向冰场一端控制音乐。John滑开，让出空间。他莫名激动起来，手指轻敲，满心期待。

Sherlock滑至冰场中央，音乐响起。起初小提琴竟意外的轻柔，还未升至愤怒的高潮。随着音乐，Sherlock也轻柔地舞着。John从未想过他在冰上可以如此轻盈。

John觉得 _没有人_ 在冰上可以像Sherlock那样轻盈。他腾起、旋转，跳跃中有一股不凡的力量，灵巧和果断达到了艺术性的平衡。John就那么看着，目瞪口呆，直到音乐转入狂暴的小提琴。Sherlock以急速激烈的旋转作为整套动作的结尾，让John头晕目眩。一阵冰屑戏剧性地飞扬，Sherlock用刀齿猛地刹住，音乐戛然而止。

片刻寂静后，John的掌声响起。Sherlock一滑而过，双手理顺蓬松的黑发。他的头发已被汗水浸湿，John很清楚为什么。尽管在冰上呆了大半辈子，那些动作John一个也做不出来。

“精彩绝伦。”John评论道。

Sherlock看起来相当好奇。“你真这么觉得？”

“当然。”John说，不知如何应对Sherlock的反应，“非同凡响。”

Sherlock似乎开心了一小会儿，然后走出冰场，“实际上，这糟糕透顶。”

“糟糕透顶？”John重复道，他很惊讶。“我一个动作都做不出来。”

“你当然可以，只是你学的是用另一种方式滑冰罢了。一切在于怎么运用刀刃，没有前齿你什么也做不了。” (译注：花样滑冰、冰球和速度滑冰三种冰刀不一样，只有花样滑冰的冰刀有前齿，以便完成旋转跳跃等动作。)

“好吧，我倒想看看你教我做一点 _那些动作_ 。”John说。

“或许比赛之后吧。”Sherlock道。John惊讶地冲他眨眼，但Sherlock已经走向更衣室。

John很快跟了上去。Sherlock正弯着腰解开鞋带，换下冰鞋。他可真高，双腿修长。John怔怔看了好一会儿。他的手指也相当修长，优雅地松开鞋带。John认为自己可以就这样一直看着Sherlock的手指。John被自己的想法吓了一跳，因为，这天杀的 _怎么了_ ？大概Sherlock滑冰的时候对他施了什么魔法，John正沉醉其中，有些意乱神迷。

“你好了吗？”脱下冰鞋，Sherlock问道，透过微乱的卷发朝John投去一个询问的目光。他的头发很美，真的，John想，眼睛也是。John盯着Sherlock，嘴巴发干。“John。”Sherlock叫道，像是被逗笑了。

“好，”John说，几乎有些颤抖，“好，我好了。”

“那你得换掉冰鞋，穿着它可走不回去。”Sherlock站起，把冰鞋甩过肩头。

“好的。”John说着坐下。他意识到和Sherlock的修长轻盈相比，自己身上的每一处都显得粗短笨拙。简直令人气愤。当然，这就可以解释为什么Sherlock像只华美珍贵的鸟儿在冰上随着小提琴翩翩起舞，而John只能在血汗和瘀伤中拼撞出自己的道路。

Sherlock倚着墙看着John，使他解鞋带的动作更显笨拙。

“你不用等我。”John说到，听起来有点喘不过气，但他感到慌张。他能听到Sherlock的 _呼吸_ ， _真真切切_ 感觉他的目光。

片刻的寂静。“哦，”Sherlock说，“对，抱歉。我以为——”

好吧现在他对Sherlock无礼了。该死。“不，”John说，“我是说你不用等着，如果你想——”

“我只是想着我们可以一起走回去。不过你说得对，我都不知道你住——”

不知怎地，这尴尬的交谈让John摆脱冻结状态，并终于换下了冰鞋。“嗯，现在我准备好了。”他站起来说道，决定假装自己是因为二十分钟前慢悠悠溜的圈子而透不过气，不是因为更衣室里的莫名其妙。

“好。”Sherlock一会儿说道，从墙边直起身。两人一同走出冰场。

John拉拉门，确认门已经锁上。

Sherlock开口了，“一点用都没有，我一秒钟就能开了那锁。”

John哧地一声笑了。

“我真的可以。”Sherlock说，他们开始往回走。

“练花样滑冰之前，你是个飞贼么？”

“不，我还是个侦探。算是爱好吧。”

“真的假的？”John惊讶地望向他。

“很奇怪？”Sherlock的声音里满是防备。

“不奇怪，我觉得太帅了。你都侦查些什么？是这么说的吧，‘侦查’？”

“我有时给警察帮忙。他们束手无策的时候。”

“警察？真的？这种事多久才有一次？”

“哦，经常的事。”Sherlock随意说道。

“这样。所以等等，今晚你是登记借用了那冰场，还是破门而入的？”

Sherlock窃笑，“放心，我们没违反什么法律。”

“听上去不怎么保险。”John评论道。Sherlock再次咯咯地笑了。他的笑声如此温暖，暖过他身上其余一切，在John心中激起一阵惬意的嗡鸣，出人意料却无比愉悦，像喝了上等的威士忌一样。John想再把他逗笑，但想不出什么俏皮话，于是问：“这就是你半夜来训练的原因？保持你撬锁的技术水平？”

Sherlock又大笑起来，John开心得涨红了脸，他没想到自己的话有什么巧妙，能让Sherlock笑成这样。“不，”Sherlock回答，“ _你_ 为什么半夜来训练？”

“因为我压根就不该来训练，”John说，“我应该去‘休息’。”说着还在空中夸张地比划了个引号。

“你休息时糟糕透顶。我才认识你一天都能看出来。你教练是白痴吗？”

“不是，我的教练更关心真正能上场真正对球队有贡献的球员。听起来有点刻薄了，抱歉，我没那么刻薄。能来这里我就很开心了。”

“拜托，半夜训练的目的在于不用装模作样接受采访。好不容易来这里又受伤了，你当然应该生气。尽管困扰你的伤 _是_ 心因性的。”

“呃，更坏了，不是么？”John说，“我没有任何问题，我就是 _滑不了_ 。”

“也不是。过去两天你都滑得不错。如果你的伤不是心因性的，我也帮不上忙。”

John脑海里思绪翻滚。Sherlock想帮他解决伤病问题；他们才认识一天；他还正致力于一块人人都说他很难拿到的金牌。John都不知道要说什么好。所以他一言不发，试图保持平静呼吸，好像他刚刚没有被那句简单的陈述震荡一样。

Sherlock说：“我不喜欢被围观。”

John可以理解。时时刻刻有人盯着，一举一动遭人批点，自然相当不爽。“还没被人抓到过？”

“嗯，我白天也训练，当然。”

“你什么时候 _睡觉_ ？”John问。

“睡觉很无聊。”Sherlock回答。

“好吧。“John说，不知还能怎样回复。随后，“我就到这儿。”他们停在John的奥运村公寓外。几天内这里会住满冰球运动员，但现在只是他一个人的地盘。John突然意识到自己正在重重地吞咽，像个疯子，像他或许应该请Sherlock进去喝杯咖啡一样。

Sherlock甚至都没停下，只是说：“明晚见。”随即离开，黑色大衣很快融入夜色中。

 

***

 

第二天晚上Sherlock不练他的疯狂小提琴套路了，转而练习别的，同样是小提琴却非常非常优美。他不停练着旋转。旋转，旋转，旋转，旋转。John懒懒地溜着圈子，看着Sherlock，努力别去想那有多火辣。白天大部分时间，John都在为这两夜补眠，他甚至都没假装今晚不打算来见Sherlock。他当然会来。如果说实话，John整晚都因要再次见到Sherlock而紧张激动不已。指针慢吞吞爬过了午夜。

John庆幸目前还没有人跟他分享冰球运动员公寓，他不知道要如何解释自己像个爱幻想的小女生一样迷上了偶遇的英国花滑运动员。

Sherlock旋转，旋转，再旋转。最后John不再假装溜冰，仅仅靠在挡板上看着他。Sherlock又是一身黑衣，毫无疑问他会是这样。偶尔Sherlock会记得重新开始播放音乐，但大多时候他完全忘了这回事，在寂静中专注于旋转，空气中只余他的呼吸声——规律，有节奏，John想他是不是靠这个来为旋转计时——和银色刀刃划过冰面的声音。

终于，Sherlock似乎转够了。他滑向之前放了一瓶水的地方，拿起水朝John滑去，也靠上场边的挡板。

“这套是什么动作？”John问。

“自由滑。”Sherlock答道，喝了一口水。

“音乐是什么？听起来挺耳熟。”

Sherlock停了一下，“天鹅湖。”

John想了想。“柴可夫斯基，对吧？”

Sherlock看起来略有不快，仿佛他没指望John知道这个。“对。”

“你还是听了你教练的话。”John尽量别咧嘴笑出来，不过觉得自己没成功。

“在这个节目上，是的。这算是个好节目，编舞不错。另一个我实在不敢恭维。他想让我短节目跳个该死的胡桃夹子。两个柴可夫斯基，跳的还是 _胡桃夹子_ 。见鬼的绝对不可能。”

“至少不是安德鲁·劳埃德·韦伯 (Andrew Lloyd Webber)。”John说，被逗乐了。

Sherlock骇然望回他，John大笑起来。

 

***

 

他们一同走回去，Sherlock问：“你会和谁住一起？”

“其他冰球队员。他们会占领整座房子。”

“他们什么时候来到？”

“几天之内吧，开幕式前一天。”

Sherlock扮了个鬼脸。“这儿一切将会变得惨不忍睹。”

John微微一笑。“奥林匹克精神进行时。”

“等着瞧吧。”Sherlock酸溜溜地说，“到滑雪运动员出来晃荡的时候，你可以从扑面而来的大麻烟雾判断他们在哪儿。”

John笑了。“我猜他们的公寓一定很有意思。你和别的花滑运动员住一块？”

“是的，相当乏味。”

短短两天，John已经意识到Sherlock觉得大多数事物都很乏味，于是不再往下谈。“所以现在对你的旋转满意了？”他问道。

“我正在改进我的算法。”

“算法？”

“计算旋转的节奏。”

“花样滑冰需要不少数学哈？”

“正确处理的话。”Sherlock说。

John想问太多太多问题，他想知道每件事。Sherlock是怎么走上花样滑冰这条路的？什么样的人会把业余警务当成爱好？他的前两次奥运之旅发生了什么？他因此对那几届奥运有多紧张不安？他最喜欢哪种音乐？为什么他这么讨厌柴可夫斯基？他最喜欢什么颜色？他白天看上去是怎样的？他吻起来如何？他头发的质感是什么样的？他尝起来怎样？他喝咖啡还是喝茶？是左撇子还是惯用右手？他最喜欢什么书？John脑中盘旋着他想知道的关于Sherlock Holmes的一切，长长的单子无穷无尽。

他们到了冰球公寓，Sherlock这次站住了。他没有在看John，视线扫过每个角落却避开了John。John目不转睛看着他，心脏怦怦狂跳却不知所措。这种时刻着实尴尬，John觉得自己僵了。Sherlock清清嗓子，从刘海下抬起眼睛问：“明天？”

“好的。”John几乎窒息了，清清喉咙再试一遍。“好的。”

Sherlock笑笑，又顿了一下。John极力想知道Sherlock是在看他的嘴，还是这仅是自己的想像。Sherlock谨慎地退了一步，离开了，没有再说一个字。

John不确定自己的错误是在于泄露了自己有多渴求Sherlock，还是在于没有伸手揽过他吻上去。

 

***

 

“你不是又嗑了吧？”Lestrade直言问道，他们正从冰场往回走。

Sherlock想着太多的媒体太多的人让回去的路变得难以忍受。Lestrade的问题让他一惊，只说了句他几乎从未说过的：“你说什么？”

“如果你又嗑上了，我会打电话给你哥，送你回疗养院。听到了吗？”

“这是在鼓励我说出真相吗？”Sherlock挖苦道。

“最好是这样。”Lestrade冷冷威胁道。

“我没嗑药，”Sherlock平静地说，“别那么戏剧性。”

Lestrade皱起眉头，一声不吭。

Sherlock叹气。“你有问题要问。”

“你太安静了。我以为你会表现得像个疯子。”

“多谢，Lestrade，感谢信任。”

“这不像你，你通常随时随刻都在精神崩溃的边缘。那么告诉我这次有什么不同。”

“这是我的最后一届，Lestrade。”Sherlock的声音绷紧了，“我不会像前两次那样毁了它。”

“十五年职业生涯，突然间你就翻开了新的一页？”

“你做的一切不过是告诉我要想法子静下来。现在我安静了而你又对此不满。说实话Lestrade，你真是难以取悦。”Sherlock感到无聊。

“所以你还是没打算告诉我？”

“告诉你什么？”

“是什么让你这回不一样了。”

“没什么可说的，Lestrade。”

Lestrade不信，怀疑地咂了一声，说：“好吧不管是什么，坚持下去，行吧？只要不是嗑药。我更习惯这个版本的你。”

Sherlock翻起白眼，躲进英国花滑运动员公寓，回到自己房间。他关上门，摊在床上瞪着天花板，想着John Watson。想着后天就是开幕式。也就是说明天John的冰球队就要到了。也就是说今晚是他们一起训练的最后一夜。

连续三个有人陪着训练的夜晚，Sherlock已经很习惯了。两个晚上前，在冰球公寓外，有过一个奇特而紧张的瞬间，仿佛John真的想吻他。随后Sherlock恐慌了，担心自己解读错误。愚蠢至极，他阅读别人从来不费吹灰之力，但他对 _这_ 方面的解读没什么经验。人们在和Sherlock交谈之后通常不会这么看着他；John和他聊了好几回依然 _那样_ 看着他。没道理。

Sherlock意识到他对有John在冰上产生了奇怪的依赖感。John的存在，静默而警醒，以一种Sherlock无法解释的方式，坚如磐石。他需要保留这种存在，Lestrade无疑会同意。

所以，昨晚，Sherlock很小心地没有在冰球公寓停下，很小心地只是微微记起他还会再见到John。他不想搅乱这一切，不想把John吓得今晚不来。

今晚。他们的最后一夜。这意味着Sherlock将再次独自面对深邃孤独的深夜冰场，陆续到来的人们， _Moriarty_ 的到来。当然他现在还没来因为他相当傲慢。年轻的时候就是这样，你在黄金时期，人人都告诉你金牌是你的，你就算梦游也可以夺冠。Sherlock太熟悉这种言论了。

Sherlock把思绪从Moriarty身上抽回，那可不是什么好方向。他把注意力小心地转回John Watson。闭上双眼，任自己沉浸于John Watson，他朝自己微笑的方式，问自己他好奇的问题然后静静倾听回答，滑冰时带着一种漫不经心的优雅，Sherlock清楚他甚至并未意识到他自己拥有那种优雅。John Watson不觉得他自己不可思议、卓越非凡，Sherlock很快发现了，John Watson绝对大错特错。Sherlock见过形形色色的人，却从未遇到一个有John一半神奇和出色的。他知道John Watson是多么罕见的人。

John Watson，Sherlock想。再一次深夜训练，随后整个世界将向他们蜂拥而来。也就是说，今晚他没有什么可失去的了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

Sherlock说，“除了溜圈子，你该做点别的。”

John也知道，他也一直想，却迟迟不敢尝试。“我在完善溜圈子的技术。”他说，开玩笑岔开话题。“你还不是练了两个晚上愤怒的跳跃。”

“我正在完善你高论中所谓 ‘愤怒的跳跃’。”

“我们都是完美主义者。我有什么办法？”

“这是个后内四周跳。”

“上帝保佑。”John说。

“如果我做除愤怒的跳跃之外的事，你会做溜圈之外的事吗？”

John犹豫了，带着些疑虑。“定义‘之外的事’。”

“我把节目完整滑一次给你看，之后我们来一场比赛。”

John抬起眉毛。“比赛？”

“竞速。冰场一头到另一头。”

“咱们可不是速滑运动员，你知道。”

“这是溜圈子之外的事。”Sherlock指出。

John摇头。“我又不需要竞速，我们也不知道怎么竞速。我想这是个烂主意。”

“你说什么呢？竞速就是竞速，还要 _知道_ 什么？”

“如何不倒在冰上，被冰刀割破血管。”

“你觉得我不知道怎么摔倒才不致头破血流？虽然你的想法不错，我也一直认为速滑冰刀是不错的杀人凶器。”

“我会记住的，以备奥运期间我想杀掉什么人。”

“那如果我给你滑一套你没看过的节目呢？”

John愣住了。过去几天他已经见过Sherlock的两套节目，而且John相当确定（通过他对花样滑冰做的数量惊人的研究）Sherlock在奥运会上只需要滑两套动作。“什么节目？”他问道。

Sherlock耸耸肩，假装很随意。“一套我不在比赛中使用的节目。”

“你不在比赛中使用？”John想追问下去。他想知道为什么，但更想看到它，想得 _不得了_ 。他明白这正是为什么Sherlock会那样提议。该死。

“你会看到的。”Sherlock坚决地说，“但之后我们得比赛。”

John咽下肚中的紧张感，在自己能阻止自己前点了点头。

他滑到场边坐下，抑制住要欢呼雀跃的想法。Sherlock滑至另一端，摆弄他的音乐，随后滑回场地中央，摆好姿势，等待着。

John发觉自己身体前倾，屏息凝神，接着乐声响起。依旧是小提琴，这回只是独奏，哀怨柔美。Sherlock伴着音乐滑起，美得令人窒息。步入高潮，琴声华美绚烂，速度渐增，Sherlock也加快舞步跟上节拍。他化入旋转，迸发跳跃，音乐萦绕着他绽放。John投入其中，全神贯注。节目终了，最后一丝音符回旋于冰场上空，纯净得令人难以置信，Sherlock重归静止。John觉得自己仿佛在这整套节目中度过了一生，每一分情绪都值得珍藏。这简直荒谬，可他已双目含泪。

John突然呼出一口气，才发觉自己一定是一直屏住了呼吸。Sherlock朝他滑去，抓起旁边挡板上放着的水瓶。

“ _震撼人心_ 。”John说。

Sherlock边喝水，边扫了他一眼。“你知道你说得有多大声吗？”

“是，我知道，这才是 _重点_ 啊，Sherlock，这 _美妙非凡_ 。为什么你比赛不用这套动作？”

“这套动作很难，”Sherlock说，“我没有哪次完成得干干净净。”

John完全不懂他在说什么。“可是它 _完美无缺_ 。”

“你不是花滑裁判，”Sherlock道，“而且你在打岔。”

“打什么岔？”

“我们的比赛。来吧，上冰。”

_比赛_ 。John忘得一干二净，头脑因Sherlock的表演而过载。他不情愿地走上前，已经开始后悔这场交易了。不，John纠正自己，也不是。能看到Sherlock _那样_ 滑冰，绝对值得自己忍受接下来双腿不支的耻辱。

“如果你想喘口气……”John开口。

Sherlock逼向他，二人距离如此之近。有那么疯狂的一瞬间John以为Sherlock打算吻他，但Sherlock说：“John Watson，你以为我不喘口气就打败不了你了吗？”说完转身起跑。

John立马追上，不假思索，很快反超了Sherlock。即使是竞速，Sherlock也滑得相当干净，可以说是吹毛求疵。John刮起阵阵碎冰，多少有些故意地让它们朝Sherlock倾泻而去，当然这只会刺激Sherlock加快步伐。砰地一声，John抢先撞上场地另一头的挡板，但没领先多少，至少不像他轻而易举超越Sherlock时所想的那样。

“你是不是放水让我赢了？”他问道，喘着粗气。

“我当然没放水，”Sherlock说，也喘着粗气，洋洋得意地咧出一个大大的笑容，“你的腿怎样了？”

John眨眼，才意识到自己早就忘了。Sherlock靠得太近让他意乱神迷，随即发起挑战。而他，John Watson，却完完全全忘记他的双腿一直拒绝做出方才已经做到的事。John怔怔看着Sherlock，目瞪口呆。

“你看，”Sherlock说，“我没让你赢。 _我_ 赢了。”

“你是怎么想到的？”John问，依然感觉天旋地转。

“我知道你可以，我证明了你可以，即使你这傻子不相信。从此你会心服口服，Sherlock Holmes从不犯错。”

Sherlock看上去太沾沾自喜了，John想打击打击他。“你个傲慢的混蛋。”

听到这话，Sherlock更是自鸣得意。“是么？”

于是John吻了他。这又是一个不假思索的举动，就像追赶Sherlock一样。一秒前他觉得Sherlock是他见过最惹人厌的家伙，而一秒后他把Sherlock按在挡板上亲吻，恨不得把舌头伸到他喉咙里。

假如Sherlock没有那么热烈地回吻，事情恐怕不会变得如此夸张。他们挤着挡板的角度，脚下冰鞋试图找到恰当的摩擦而刮擦冰面时的纷乱，这一切都 _大错特错_ 。但亲吻Sherlock的感觉 _确凿无误_ ，因为Sherlock正回吻着他，仿佛这是全世界最毋庸置疑的事。John陷入Sherlock中，陷入他们的吻中，任其余一切坍塌瓦解。此时此刻再无他物，仅有Sherlock，面色潮红，扭动着向他靠近，唇舌交缠。

最终Sherlock抽着气回撤，但不是回绝。他的双手从John肩头攀至发间，露出脖子把John轻轻按向自己。John接受了这个邀请，啃噬Sherlock下巴下方的空间，竭力抵挡在他肌肤吮上一块印记的冲动。

“John，”Sherlock说，声音绝对是在犯罪，“John，邀请我回你的冰球公寓。”

John因期待而颤抖，更用力把Sherlock往挡板上推挤，Sherlock发出最美味诱人的一声。John说道，“跟我回冰球公寓。”

“好，”Sherlock说，“现在马上。”

 

***

 

John觉得他们得花上几千年才能回到冰球公寓，总在把对方推向角落和各种墙面相互品尝，那感觉仿若触电。突然，Sherlock摆出一副公事公办的样子，换下冰鞋，看也不看John一眼。

牛仔裤痛苦地紧绷着，欲望在John胸中乱撞，却还带着一分朦胧的不快的困惑。他恨不得压在Sherlock身上撕掉他的衣服吞噬他的每寸肌肤，而Sherlock拉开鞋带的手，甚至抖也没抖一下。

John紧攥拳头，跟在Sherlock身后走向奥运村，紧张地保持一段距离。他深呼吸，尝试清除脑中欲望的迷雾。

终于，Sherlock犹豫地说：“这样没问题，对吗？”

肩并肩走着没有肢体接触？不，问题大了去了。“什么？”John问，他不认为Sherlock指的是这个。

“如果我……如果我们……你懂的。”Sherlock做了个模糊的手势，John的目光不觉追随，聚焦于Sherlock的手指。他强迫自己专注到Sherlock的话上。“你很安静。你没有失望吧？”

“我在忍着回到冰球公寓后再把你剥光。”John老实说。

“哦，”Sherlock卡壳了，“好。我是说，那样很好……你可以在这里把我剥光，我不介意。”

John实实在在绊了一下。“老天，别在我 _走路_ 时说这种话。”

“小心点，”Sherlock说，听上去真有点担心，“我可不想真的伤了你的腿。”

John几乎失笑。他确实笑出声了，笑到不得不停下来喘过气。

Sherlock停在John面前，警惕地盯着他。“John？”他有些不确定地问道。

John摇头，难以言喻。其实他 _可以_ 说—— _你真可爱_ ，他想说——但那就太疯狂了。午夜时分在奥运村里对一个只认识了四天的英国花滑选手说这样的疯言疯语。所以John继续吻他，没有挤靠挡板时的急切，却是一样的深入濡湿下流。Sherlock呻吟着拽起John的领子，拖着他往后退，以免打断这个吻。没几步，Sherlock便打消了这主意，改成更大力地回吻。John伸手一把将他揽向自己，不穿冰鞋，完成这个动作要简单多了。

“John，”Sherlock在John唇边低语，“要么现在把我剥光，要么别亲了带我回冰球公寓。”

John费了相当于伤后初次滑冰的劲儿，才退了回来。他晕乎乎环顾四周，彻底迷失了。

“我不知道冰球公寓见鬼的在哪儿。”他承认。

“你真是不可救药。”Sherlock说。

“行，你来找。”John两手一摊。

“我才不用找什么该死的冰球公寓。”Sherlock说着，转身走向最近的建筑物，三两下撬开了锁。

John惊异地眨着眼，看Sherlock推开了门。“等等，”他悄声道，抓住Sherlock的胳膊，“我们不能在别人的房子里干这事。”

“他们又不在。”Sherlock不耐烦地说。

“他们回来了怎么办？”

“这是你的第一次奥运会，你不知道：他们很可能会加入。”

“可能听起来无趣至极，但我可不想随便什么人加入进来。”John停顿，“你呢？”

“不想。”Sherlock咬牙切齿，烦躁地甩上门，巡视周围。“走这边。”他大步走开。

Sherlock似乎挺自信，于是John跟着他。John估计自己会跟着他去任何地方。实际上，Sherlock不在他的私人空间范围内时，John的方向感好多了。他们 _的确_ 在正确的路上。

终于Sherlock停在冰球公寓前，向John示意，怕他认不出来似的。

John双手插在口袋里，“撬锁。”

Sherlock抬了抬眉毛，还是走上前，掏出什么工具。在前一栋房子，John那被渴望冲乱了的脑袋甚至都没留意到他用了工具。

“你去哪儿都带着开锁工具吗？”John惊讶地问。

“对。”Sherlock简短答道，扭开门，直起身，期待地望着John。

John声音嘶哑：“你知道这有多火辣么？”

Sherlock的唇边卷起一抹坏笑。“知道。”

John想要品尝Sherlock的坏笑，于是他这样做了，他们跌跌撞撞挤进门。二人之一关了门，当然要不是John把Sherlock按到了门上，他根本不会意识到这回事。这吻狂热而凌乱，John一生中最棒的吻。Sherlock拉扯他的头发，发出诱人的声音，John觉得自己可以把Sherlock Holmes吻上至少一个小时。他 _太想_ 这样了。他想把今夜延长为自己的余生。

John放缓这个吻，退开与Sherlock一同喘着气。他试着想出一些词句，搜肠刮肚地找自己想说的话语，Sherlock却突然拨乱了John的头发。一个古怪而可爱的动作，与欲望无关。John吃惊地眨着眼。

“你这是做什么？”

“你别想愚弄我。”Sherlock回答。

John扬起眉毛，不太确定这是什么意思。

“你，头发梳得整整齐齐，无趣得荒唐的毛衣(jumpers)。”Sherlock扯着他的毛衣。

“我的套头衫(jumpers)？”John重复。

“你的 _毛衣_ (sweaters)，”Sherlock说，“你穿着世界上最无趣的毛衣。”

“我的毛衣很不错。”John抗议，“等等，我觉得我们跑题了。”

“我是说：你别想愚弄我。”Sherlock的手指缠上John的毛衣，把他拉近，近得John要交叉视线才能看清他。“你穿得像个老爷爷，”Sherlock在John的唇上咕哝，John的双眼扇动着合上，因为听Sherlock用这种声音说话根本睁不开眼睛，“但你从事一项血腥、暴力的运动，还干得不错。所以，穿你那可笑的毛衣，把头发梳整齐，但一秒也别想愚弄我。我知道你是什么样的人，在那之下的你渴求一点点刺激，一点点危险，让你有一点点活着的感觉。你看，我在午夜滑冰，兼职破案，我的一切全是你的。所以，你想要我怎样，John Watson？”

Sherlock吻他，短暂的嘴唇相贴。John靠上去，寻求更多。

更多，可Sherlock拒绝给予，躲躲闪闪，John低吼着伸手定住他的头。“我想要完全摧毁你，”John说，“直到你脑海里再也没有任何人任何事，只有我。”

Sherlock非凡的双眼冲他闪烁。“再好不过。动手。”

 

***

 

John不知道他们怎么做到的，但最后他们到了他床上，衣物除尽。Sherlock的身体修长而强健，John一路舔舐下去。Sherlock颤动不已，呢喃着把John拉向自己，朝他挺起身。Sherlock美得不可思议，John从未接近过如此超凡脱俗的精灵，更别说他还如此灵巧地回应自己。

John极尽自己所能折磨Sherlock，直至他的呻吟转为呜咽，直至他把自己拉起来融入一个不成形的吻，乞求着，“求你能不能……你能不能……”

John的心跳错了一拍，他希望自己不会突发心脏病而死。“告诉我你想要什么。”John对Sherlock耳语，他想确认自己理解正确。

但是Sherlock没有告诉他。Sherlock翻到他身上，猛然把John全数吞入口中，不带任何警告。John咒骂一声，艰难地抓紧床单，那愉悦让他晕眩，仿佛床翻了过来。

像刚才一样猝不及防，Sherlock马上转移了目标，往John的胸前舔上一道湿痕。

“耶稣基督，”John大口喘气，手指笨拙地抚上Sherlock乱蓬蓬的头发。“给我一点 _警告_ 。”

“没有警告，”Sherlock喃喃，啃着他的下巴。“没有警告。就像你没有给我警告一样。”

“我没有给你警告？”

“没有。”Sherlock吮吸John的耳垂，接着轻轻吹气。“那天你在冰场偷了我的训练时间。没有任何警告。”

Sherlock缓缓移动，调整他们的位置。一丝摩擦滑过，John咬咬嘴唇，努力保持对话。“我当时不知道我在做这事。”

Sherlock撑起头，向下看着John，懒懒地磨蹭着他的身体，John呻吟出声。Sherlock说：“我很高兴你这么做了。”

“我也是。”John挣扎回答。他扭动着把他们对齐，找回最佳位置。

“你是个傻瓜。”Sherlock说。

John眨眼，分心了片刻。“你的下流话对我没什么用。”他告诉Sherlock。

“你的腿压根没事，今晚你证明了好几次。”

“你离题千里了。”

“我们有润滑油吗？”

“又兀然回归正题。”John说，脑袋因为话题变换，像车轮滚了好几圈般，晕晕乎乎。

Sherlock的手已经伸向床头柜抽屉，摸索搜寻。“看看你，”他说，似乎被逗乐了。“已经拆开包装，随时准备幽会。”

John感觉自己脸红了，这可是绝对荒谬的事。“不是这样的。”

“如果不打算来一场幽会，为什么你会有——噢！”他把头低向John的耳边，同时用手圈起他们两个，套弄起来。Sherlock的手难以置信地大，如果John说自己没有用着同样的润滑油幻想同样的一双手，那肯定是说谎。“你那时想着我吗？”Sherlock朝John耳中私语。如果John再清醒一点，他会用别的什么来回应，而不是咬着唇咽下呻吟。“我达到你的期望了吗，John？”Sherlock呼吸错乱。

“哦上帝，是的。”John说，“老天，就是这样。”他喘息，紧闭上眼，感觉如此接近，如此接近，滑翔在痛苦与愉悦的边缘。“你快到了吗？”John咬牙问Sherlock，因为他忽然意识到自己不应该只做旁观者。

Sherlock以在John肩头一声含混的吼声作为回答，吓了John一跳。这让John火箭一样同步达到高潮，脑海一洗而空，如崭新的冰场，洁白耀眼。John觉得自己永远也走不出此后的余韵，试着回忆还有哪次高潮如此绚烂。

“我他妈爱死奥运会了。”John艰难说道，渐渐恢复过来。

Sherlock摊在John身上，脸埋入他颈间，手摸向床边拿纸巾，大笑不止。John能感觉Sherlock唇瓣的轻触，他呼吸时的热度。“我不喜欢。”Sherlock说，“可恶的单人床。”

床上很拥挤，但想到Sherlock抽身离开，下床去别的地方，他们的身体不再寸寸相接，John仿佛挨了当头一棒，于是更使劲地抱住Sherlock，手穿过他的发丝，加大他清洁工作的难度。“你在这儿就很好。”

“不好。”Sherlock说，“你的肩膀承受了大部分的重量。你的肩伤，虽然快好了，但并不是身心失调引起的。”

这倒是真的。而它是真的这一事实惹恼了John。“麻烦告诉我，跟我做爱不是什么物理疗法。”

“你的物理治疗都是这样的？我得跟Lestrade谈谈，我的理疗师从来没做过 _这种事_ 。”

“你明白我什么意思。”

Sherlock抬头看John。房间明亮了许多，John忽然很想知道现在几点了，他们离白天还有多远。Sherlock说，“我不……”声音渐渐消失，他的表情有些奇怪，John不知要如何解读。他甚至不确定这是不是一个新近的情人脸上该出现的表情。

“你还好吗？”他轻声问道，害怕听到答案。

“我只是想要你。”Sherlock简短地说，“John Watson。我只是想要 _你_ 。”

John的呼吸停住了，哑口无言，好一会儿说不出话。他抚开Sherlock前额乱七八糟的卷发，之后终于说，“谢谢。”随即陷入惊恐，“天，我听起来像个傻子。”

“不，没有。”Sherlock说，“没有比你平常更像，一点也没有。”

“你是说来让我放心的吗？”John问。

Sherlock又伸手拨乱了John的头发，和先前一样古怪的举动。他说，“我喜欢你头发乱一点。谢谢你让我看到它凌乱时的样子。”

他感谢我的真是件怪异的事，John想。“我的荣幸。”他真诚地说，“你的头发，恰恰相反，总是有点像刚做完爱似的，性感头发。”

“不像。”Sherlock抗议。

“非常像。”

Sherlock歪歪头，考虑着。“真的？”

“相信我。”

“好吧。”Sherlock稍稍换了个位置，卸去大部分压在John肩上的重量，仍留在床上，不舒服地蜷在狭小的空间里。“我的头发很不错。”

John笑了。“很高兴你同意。”

“诚实一下罢了。”

“你的一切都很不错。”John说，手指描着Sherlock搭在他胸口的手臂。

“你也是。”Sherlock贴着他头发说。

John合上眼，靠向Sherlock的爱抚。“你能这么说真好。”

“你以为我不这么想？”

“你像某种奇珍异鸟，我就是只笨企鹅，翅膀还折了。”

“我们是运动员，John。十六岁的小孩才没有伤，当然，他们有的也伤了。”

John明白Sherlock说的是事实。只有在他们这样的职业里，他们才算是快倒在沙滩上了，可这在未来依然难以改变。John希望自己没有提起这个压抑的话题。“我知道。”John说，微微转身调整他们的位置，鼻子蹭着Sherlock透白的肌肤。Sherlock的皮肤在欢爱时是一片潮红，现在褪回自然的颜色。“不过，你仍旧是只天鹅。柴可夫斯基什么的。”

“愚蠢的节目。”Sherlock咕哝道。

John微笑。他可以永远飘荡在这片舒适悠然的云雾中。“告诉我你的服装上会有羽毛。”

“这 _就是_ 个关于天鹅的节目，你知道，天鹅都有羽毛。”Sherlock一本正经地辩解。

John咯咯直笑，相当开心。他现在等不及想看到Sherlock滑那套节目，盛装打扮。他会穿着有羽毛的服装，性感得要命。John已经知道了。“我猜你会一根一根好好地拔下来。”

“我是一只魅力十足的天鹅，有一头性感的头发。”Sherlock说。

“我希望在采访里听到你说这话。”

“没问题。”Sherlock说，John隐约感觉他的嘴唇刷过自己的头。“现在睡觉。今天你会很忙。”

John发觉自己此时已是半睡半醒，花了一会儿才想起为什么今天会是个很忙的日子。

 

***

 

Sherlock对偷溜出别人卧室这种事没什么经验，不过他对个中原理足够了解，觉得自己应该挺擅长的。只要他能让自己离开。

他必须让自己离开。John的球队就要到了，Sherlock不想呆在这里。他不想被人盯着，开粗俗的玩笑，毁了整件事。Sherlock想要一个完美的夜晚，并且，出乎意料地，无论如何，得到了一个完美的夜晚。他不想不情愿地意识到，所有美好的事情终会有个结尾来毁掉一切。他发现这个问题最近反复出现，自己舍不得放手。他又参加了一届奥运会，任何理智清醒的人早就放弃了。这些天，跳跃很痛，旋转也要花几倍功夫才成形，Sherlock每滑一步都是在战斗。曾有一段时间，他滑冰是因为只有这样才能让头脑安静下来，而现在只要一滑冰，全身每根神经都在冲他怒吼。

然而，当John在那儿时，它们停下来了。倒不是滑冰时的疼痛会消失，也不是之后不会痛得撕心裂肺，让他恨不得爬上床一动不动过上千百年。只是与John投在他身上的目光相比，这些无关紧要。以前让伤痛无关紧要的，是Sherlock从比赛中获得的兴奋感，但他已经几年没有夺冠了。那天晚上为John滑自编节目，是他很久以来第一次，滑下整套节目后仍能感觉振奋。当他转过身看到John闪闪发光的双眼，仿佛他 _懂了_ 。

Sherlock想知道好多关于John的事，他就是个矛盾体。Sherlock想问太多太多问题，想说太多太多话。但John的队伍快要来了，John会和他们在一块，那才是正确的恰当的。John来参加奥运会，他应该享受其中，而不是被Sherlock独占。Sherlock只想要最后一个完美的夜晚，让他的生活不再像是工作，而是一场奇妙的历险，甜蜜而有趣，值得第二天为之醒来。Sherlock还躺在John身旁，却已经开始思念他了。思念使他无法呼吸，使他想再依偎温存最后一丝暖意。

Sherlock没允许自己这样做。他轻手轻脚地挪动，咬紧牙不顾肌肉的抗议，脱出John的怀抱。John翻过身躺进新腾出来的空间，眉头略微一皱，没有醒来。Sherlock想知道他是不是在做梦。Sherlock想知道 _太多太多事情_ 。他终将被它们压垮，Sherlock懊悔地想，那些他有机会弄清却没弄清的关于John的一切。

而John，竟会以为Sherlock和他做爱是源于某种实验性的念头，性可以治疗身心失调伤病什么的。Sherlock想说的是， _我不和别人做爱，通常不会，更别说随随便便；你是一个重大的决定。你已是我生命中隐约可见的纪念碑，而我才刚遇见你_ 。但这不是常人会说的话，Sherlock明白。John总是，毫无理由，如此友善地望着他。Sherlock想为自己留存一点John的神情，不安而困惑的，尴尬而惋惜的。Sherlock想记住John在床上的样子，在他身下，满足地朝他微笑，好像他做了什么了不起的事，好像这不仅仅关乎生物学过程。

Sherlock轻抚John的头发，John眉间的皱痕舒展开来。Sherlock微笑。他们的比赛把John的头发吹乱，之后Sherlock千方百计让它保持凌乱的状态。他觉得自己应该带着这份可爱的记忆。

“你会有一次很棒的奥运之旅，John Watson。”Sherlock对他说，声音压低，吻了吻他的脸颊。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

John醒来发现Sherlock不在床上，立刻意识到Sherlock已经走了。John坐起来，不管怎样还是小心喊了一声他的名字。没有回应。

 _该死。_ 他想，对自己恼火起来。他早该知道会这样。他应该告诉Sherlock别走，不该连一句不会离开的保证都没要到就陷入沉睡。

除非Sherlock真的想走。除非他已经得到他想要的，决定避开尴尬的，John想亲亲抱抱、沉溺于爱河的事后早晨，Sherlock会——

脑海里的想法使John大吃一惊，他冻住了，吸进一口气，屏着。不，他想，这不准确。他没有爱上Sherlock Holmes。一个人不会这么快坠入爱河。John明白自己荒谬地迷恋着Sherlock，极度想要他，但自己才没有 _坠入爱河_ 。他们还不怎么熟，Sherlock甚至没呆到早上 _说句再见_ 。这足以说明一切了，说真的。

John强迫自己起床，对床单的状况皱起鼻子，决定还是放置不理去洗澡。他收拾了一会儿房间，试着不为其他人的到来而紧张，试着不去想Sherlock以及他可能在哪里。Sherlock从没告诉他英国运动员公寓在哪儿，估计有什么理由。Sherlock从没留下他的号码，估计也有什么理由。

没错，John酸溜溜地想。理由充分。

这是John人生中最悲催的日子之一，四处闲晃，怏怏不乐，所以整支冰球队到达后，他真没什么心情应付各种问候寒暄。要是再一次被问起他感觉如何，再一次听他们保证他一定可以打一点比赛，John大概得尖叫出声。 _打一点比赛_ 。他好容易拼到了奥运会，如果，他运气够好的话，他可以“打一点比赛”。John知道这已经是许多人的奢望，可他痛恨自己的腿，痛恨自己的大脑作祟其中，痛恨Sherlock搅乱自己的头脑。

辗转许久，John还是在午夜去了冰场。没什么可悲的，他告诉自己。Sherlock似乎已经自动假定自己会去训练。也许他现在仍这样想。

冰场却是一片漆黑与寂寥，每扇门都紧紧锁着。如果Sherlock在里头，那他一定是在躲着John，为此大闹一番 _会是_ 相当可悲。

John回到公寓爬进被窝时，Mike Stamford问到：“你去哪儿了？”

如今人人都在监视起自己一举一动来了，John烦躁地想。“睡不着，”他说，这倒是真的，“去跑步了。”

“你知道一切都会好起来的，对吧？”Mike说，“别太紧张。有你在我们都很高兴，你会没事的。”

天底下还有比这更屈尊纡贵的话吗？John想。天底下还有比这 _更糟_ 的事吗？

好吧，有的。John第二天发现，天底下还有更糟糕的事。因为Sherlock Holmes，出现在餐厅，一个John从来没见到过他的地点，冲着五花八门的早餐眉头紧锁。John说不出他看起来很糟还是很棒，也想不出自己更希望是哪一种。John知道的，非常简单，是Sherlock和一个女人在一起。漂亮的深发女子，衣着入时，和别的运动员相比像是刚从时尚杂志里走出来似的。

“瞪着哪个呢？”Mike问，“Holmes还是Adler？”

“Adler？”John假装自己不怎么感兴趣，“她叫这个名字？”

Mike点头。“你没听说过她？英国花滑选手，被称为‘那个女人’。好像花滑圈有她就够了一样。上次奥运她得了金牌，不过有个丑闻，他们说她的金牌是买来的，或者说是睡来的，看你觉得哪个版本更‘好听’了。你没听说这事？”

“我不关心花样滑冰。”John老实说，“只是她看起来不属于这里。”

“既然你不关心花样滑冰，那你更不了解正在跟她说话的人了。”Mike说。John想打断， _不，不，我比你想像的更了解他_ ，但还是让Mike说下去。“那个是Sherlock Holmes，也是英国的花滑运动员。上届奥运他 _没_ 拿到金牌，本来应该可以的。”

John在网上看过这一切。普遍的说法是Sherlock在冰上懒懒散散，毫无兴致。他犯了不寻常的技术失误，又滑得心不在焉，于是连关键的能弥补技术失误的表现分也失掉了。但John还是说了句：“他怎么了？”

“自乱阵脚。”Mike的回答很简洁。

“或许有人从他手中买走了金牌。”John有点生气， _自乱阵脚_ 对Sherlock来说是个过于刺耳的评价，John知道他很骄傲，这种说法必定会伤到他。

“才没有，他就是自乱阵脚，明明白白。压力太大了，再往前一届奥运他也是这样。”

John替Sherlock感到些许恼怒。John比任何人都清楚，要控制影响奥运旅程的种种因素有多么不容易。他说：“问题不是为什么我不懂这些，而是为什么你 _懂_ 。”

“我老婆喜欢花样滑冰。”Mike说，接着吃东西，“反正，Holmes就是个怪胎，犯不着为他伤心。”

“为什么这么说？”

“他觉得自己比所有人都厉害。”

“我相信这不是真的。”

“他从来不和别人说话。”Mike干脆说，“他只滑冰然后和教练交谈。没有别的运动员和他交朋友，他没有朋友。独来独往，置身事外。”

 _然而_ ，John想，然而他和自己上了床，说了许多甜言蜜语。在天没亮就偷偷溜走之前。

Sherlock走出餐厅，没有向John的方向投去一瞥。

 

***

 

那是个错误。

Lestrade以为Sherlock不会承认错误。大错特错。Sherlock知道自己什么时候犯错，并在脑海里一遍一遍无止境地回放。他只是觉得没必要告诉Lestrade他在这样做。

偷溜出John Watson的卧室就是个错误。Sherlock度过了没有John的一天，没有对他的期待的一天，一切无法忍受。Sherlock的心情糟透了，疲惫又暴躁。训练变得可怕，每块肌肉都尖叫着冲他抗议。Sherlock不得不放弃练习，去睡一会儿，却睡过了例行的半夜训练。

当他睡醒，情况更加糟糕。Irene昨晚来了，她还是那个 _Irene_ 。Sherlock早过了为她着迷的时期，现在只觉得她烦得要命。他去餐厅是想摆脱Irene，不过她还是跟过来了，说话还是那种 _腔调_ ，让Sherlock感觉自己被她当成傻子。他才不是，这全是 _她的_ 问题，不过没有John在，他可没什么耐心和她争论。反正他从来也没耐心过。

Sherlock拒绝换衣服，窝在沙发上生闷气。Irene出门去训练，经过他身边时夸张地啧啧出声，回头来一句：“我会代你向Jim致意，好吧？”

Moriarty。在John导致的小小崩溃之中，他完全忘了Moriarty。Sherlock重新把他清出大脑之外。现在谁还有空管Moriarty？他愚蠢地潜出John的卧室，很可能激怒了John，John再也不愿意和他说话了。可能John压根没想过他，因为John和他的冰球队大概玩得很开心。Sherlock恨死奥运会了，一直都恨奥运会，他根本不该来的。

“Sherlock？”Lestrade叫道。

太棒了，他正需要这个。Sherlock把脸埋进沙发靠背，吼道：“滚开！”

Lestrade，自然而然，没有滚开。Sherlock听到他走进房间，试探地问道：“你还好吧？”

“我好的不得了，不是很显然吗？我只是今天不去训练。我需要休息一天。现在滚开。”

一阵难得的沉默。“这和Moriarty没有关系吧？”

“没有。”Sherlock平淡回答，“和Moriarty没关系。”

另一阵难得的沉默，不过Lestrade还没走。“你看，Sherlock，我知道你哥觉得你是疯了才会再来一次——”

“我不管我哥怎么想的。”Sherlock立刻打断。

“——但其实我觉得这样对你来说挺好的。我希望你能以 _你的_ 方式在奥运会上结束职业生涯，而不是像前几次一样。但是你没有必要这么做，你知道，你留下来的是——”

“一次彻底的崩溃，不管怎样，我不在乎。”Sherlock凝视着沙发靠背。“你觉得我不能夺金，对吧？”

更久的沉默，随即：“夺金？”

Lestrade听起来好吃惊，Sherlock不得不回头确认他没有中风发作导致认知偏移。没有，Lestrade看起来也很吃惊。

“Sherlock，你不能老想着要夺金。”

Sherlock盯着他。“来这里有什么意义，如果不——”

“享受乐趣，Sherlock，享受自我。你是这项运动的佼佼者之一，你可以向世人展示这是如何做到的。我以为你说金牌是在开玩笑。你拿不了金牌，Sherlock。你的节目连分都不够。”

Sherlock当然知道。Lestrade以为他是白痴吗？“我正致力于此。”

“什么？”

“我在修改它们。半夜的时候。我还不想让人们知道。如果我有任何机会，我需要一点惊喜。”

Lestrade看上去近乎茫然。“老天。”他说，“我以为你这么淡定是因为要放手了，结果发现你从头到尾偷偷揣着梦想要夺金。难怪你总有点压抑。”

“我没有压抑。”Sherlock狠狠道，“我在 _休息_ ，你在打扰。”

Lestrade打量他一会儿，说：“我不知道你是不是真这么想，这一切。”

“我没想过你以为我 _不_ 这么想。”Sherlock傲然回嘴。

“确实没有。”Lestrade同意道，有气无力。“现在我看出来了。”Lestrade站了一下，慢慢走出房间。

Sherlock恨恨地卷回闷气中，拒绝思考Lestrade认为他痴心妄想，可能正在告诉Mycroft他得了妄想症。John不会说他妄想。John会朝他微笑，问对的问题，在恰到好处的时刻告诉他他有多不可思议。宇宙中John之外的任何人都无趣得难以形容。

而Sherlock _只是在_ 休息。他没有抑郁，他只是……

孤独。

他从未将这个词与自己联系起来，但突然间惊人地相称。他真的 _想要另一个人和他在一起_ 。

Irene回来了，完全不是他想要的人。她轻快地说：“我看你这个下午过得挺艰难嘛。”

“你是去训练了，”Sherlock对着沙发背问，“还是去睡了哪个裁判？”

“二者对再拿一块金牌同样有帮助。”Irene回答，“如果我知道他喜欢什么，我还能怎么办？现在呢，我要去为开幕式做准备了。世界上最好的自助式一夜情。”

Sherlock朝沙发背眨起眼睛。开幕式。 _噢_ 。

 

***

 

Lestrade再回来时，Sherlock正在镜子前研究自己的头发，琢磨着能不能算是性感头毛。Lestrade注意到他穿着全套英国运动员开幕式服装，说：“噢你…起来了。你还…换衣服了。”

“你今晚真是妙语连珠，Lestrade。”Sherlock讥讽地说，并决定这个发型够好了。

“你要去开幕式？”Lestrade不敢相信。

“嗯，你知道，最后一届奥运会。我应该陶醉其中，享受 _乐趣_ ， _享受_ 自我。”

“好吧，你想干什么？”Lestrade眯着眼质询。

Sherlock摆出最无辜的眼神。“我没想干什么呀。”

“突然之间你打算出席开幕式？”

“Lestrade，每次我听取你的建议，你都表现得十分可疑。我得告诉你这挺伤害人的。”

“是因为你从来没听过我的建议。只有在我的建议符合你的目的你才会听，不管那都是些什么目的。所以你到底想干什么？”

“我要参加开幕式。”Sherlock诚实地说，翻起之前压平的大衣领子。“之后我想我还要去吃晚餐。”

 

***

 

运动员入场准备区是一片混乱，不过Sherlock没花什么功夫就理清了。Sherlock千方百计远离英国代表团，从身后各个国家的运动员中挤出一条路着实让人沮丧。[译注：作者没有明确设定为今年的索契冬奥会，但我觉得可以按索契理解吧。入场按俄语字母顺序，英国在第十七位，美国第六十六，在英国之后。] 该死，有多少运动员参加了这见鬼的开幕式？他们当中绝大多数显然没有机会赢得任何奖牌，应该乖乖呆在家里的。

Sherlock最终找到一副脚手架，爬了上去。场馆还不算完工，他想，自己运气不错。从上面看视野开阔多了，他不单单看到美国代表团在后头有多遥远，还看到他们有多庞大，全穿着惹人厌的星条套装。

“老天。”Sherlock小声抱怨，一个国家有必要派出 _这么多_ 运动员吗？不过是在炫耀罢了。

“先生！”保安紧张地往上喊，“你得从上面下来。”

“噢闭嘴，”Sherlock冲他嘟囔，从脚手架上飞身而下。“不想让人爬上去，就别把它立在这里。”随后Sherlock毅然决然开始挤过人群。有几个人好奇地看向他，他明显远离了自己应该待着的地方，但是大部分人看上去都自得其乐，可能还醉了。世界级运动员，Sherlock嗤之以鼻，接着挤动。

终于，他挤到了美国代表团。惨不忍睹的毛衣。他们真穿着惨不忍睹的毛衣。也许John不是品味低下，也许他只是 _美国人_ 而已。怎样都好，他总算是抵达目的地了，现在只需要——

“这该不是Sherlock Holmes，”在他右边，Jim Moriarty拖长了声音，“你离家是不是太远了点？”

算他走运。上百个美国运动员，他偏偏碰上了自己不想看见的那一个。Sherlock看着他，挤出一个微笑。“彼此彼此。”Sherlock说，“这正是奥运会意义所在。”

Moriarty不知怎么做到在拥挤的人群中闲庭信步走向Sherlock。“你在美国代表团里做什么？”

“我在逃离，”Sherlock愉快地说，“路线正好穿过你们。”

“今天在冰上想你了。”

“呃，你知道他们怎么说的：人不见，心愈念。”

Moriarty抬起眉毛。“心？真的？你也有心吗？”

“有可靠之人说过我并没有。”

“我们都知道事实并非如此。”Moriarty逼近一步，在Sherlock看来，他靠得太近了。Moriarty的微笑让人毛骨悚然：“我曾在你滑冰时瞥见过。偶尔，久不久那么一次，你毫无知觉。你退步了，你的心明摆在那儿。恰恰位于最脆弱的角落，恰恰在冰上，任人攫取而后付之一炬。”

Sherlock觉得自己还在维持着微笑，不过绷得相当紧。“将来我会小心不使它流露在外。回头见。”他继续推开人群。

“再会，Sherlock Holmes。”他听见Moriarty在身后说。

Sherlock挥走Moriarty，重新聚焦于他的目标，也就是——

“John。”他结结实实摔在John身上，被某些粉色头发的雪橇运动员尖叫着推了一把。

John条件反射转向朝他拥来的人，迷惑又惊喜地眨眨眼。“Sherlock，”他说，“你知道这里是美国的地盘吧？”

John太可爱了。Sherlock想把开幕式剩下的时间都用来吻他，至少要吻这么久。他对John微笑，很清楚自己像个白痴但是无能为力。“噢，乖乖，”他说，“我正想着这些星星条条还有‘USA’是什么意思呢。”

“Watson！”一声尖锐的口哨，有人喊道。

John注视Sherlock，无视了呼喊。这对Sherlock而言完全不成问题。“你改了国籍吗？”

“我在找你，傻瓜。”Sherlock宠溺地说。他真不敢相信仅仅和John交谈就能带来治愈效果。他需要细致研究其中奥秘。

John看起来很是错愕，同时舔了舔唇。Sherlock视之为一个好迹象。John蠢蠢地问：“什么？”Sherlock觉得 _那_ 也挺可爱的。

“晚餐。”Sherlock说。

“什么？”John重复。

“Watson！”有人又喊了一遍。John继续无视。

“开幕式后，晚餐。”

John盯着他，Sherlock屏住呼吸，背景中开幕式的音乐渺茫地响起。

而后John说：“好，好的，晚餐。我怎么——”

“你带着手机？”Sherlock伸出手。

John从惨不忍睹的毛衣口袋里掏出手机，递给他。

“美国人都穿这么惨不忍睹的毛衣吗？”Sherlock一边侃侃而谈，一边在John的联系人里添加自己，“算是民族特性？”

“Sherlock，”John说，“你——”

此处不宜交谈，Sherlock想，嘈杂拥挤，Moriarty可能躲在任何一个角落。“开幕式后给我短信。”他说，抽身离开。

“John！”有人吼着，拥到John身边，困惑地对Sherlock眨巴眼睛。

John甚至没留意朋友的到来。“那你现在去哪儿？”John在身后喊。

“入场不能走错国家，John！”Sherlock喊回去。真的，John是他遇到过最可爱的傻瓜。

 

***

 

“那个是Sherlock Holmes？”Mike问道，Sherlock已被人群吞没。

“是的。”John回答，目光仍追随Sherlock，尽管已经看不到了。

“你 _认得_ 他？”Mike对事情的转折无比好奇。

John把手机放入口袋。“我来早了，他也来早了，有一小段时间冰场只有我们两个人用。”

Mike挑起眉毛。“所以你交了朋友？和 _Sherlock Holmes_ ？”

不仅仅是朋友，John暗想，或者还不是朋友。一切太令人费解。一个天亮前溜走、中断联系直到你在奥运会开幕式上列队入场前才突然现身的一夜情对象，应该叫做什么？他不确定有没有这种称呼。

John耸耸肩，希望Mike能讲点别的。

“所以那天你帮他说话？”Mike反应敏捷，“因为你们是朋友。为什么之前不说出来？”

“真的没什么，Mike。”John说，“我们在奥运开幕式上准备入场了，你却想聊英国花样滑冰？”

“好嘛，他们让我来叫你过去。”Mike终于换了话题，“大家认为冰球队应该一起亮相。冰球队团结一致。”

John点头，挪向冰球队的方向，试着陶醉于整个现场氛围。这是他能参加的唯一一次奥运会开幕式，他想要细细品味。John拒绝把时间浪费在脑海中徘徊不去的Sherlock Holmes和口袋里的手机上。所以当John步入场馆中央时，他任由欢呼的人群感染自己，向人们招手，目不暇接。他和别的运动员一块看完了整场开幕式，他们摁着手机，不停自拍、发推特，但John不想把手机拿出口袋，因为里面存有Sherlock Holmes的号码。他只是让自己呼吸，活在当下，活在此时此刻，以留给余生回想珍藏。

火炬点燃，烟花铺满了整片天空时，John摸出手机，拉下联系人列表。 _Sherlock Holmes_ ，John点下发送短信的按钮，久久盯着屏幕。焰火绽放，手机屏上映出五颜六色的火花，四周喧嚣环绕。最后John只发了一个词。 _哪里？_

回复马上到了，John很愿意想像Sherlock守着手机等候的样子。或许他才意识到开幕式已经结束了。

_餐厅。你什么时候能到？-SH_

如果现在离开，John估计自己的速度可以击败大部分人，因为大家应该想再瞎晃晃，拍拍照片，享受时光。但即便如此，人群也足够拥挤了。 _三十分钟。_

_到时见。-SH_

为什么他发短信要署名？John不解，好像自己会不知道短信是谁发的一样。

他决定改日再思考这个难题。John想着要不要告诉队友自己先走了，又觉得他们会默认自己在混乱中走散了。反正他又不是一旦走丢大家都要抓狂的主力队员。

于是John从人缝中穿过，他的速度的确打败了退场的人流，运动员入口基本算是空无一人。他坐上了会奥运村的摆渡车，抵达餐厅的时间还早了五分钟。

Sherlock已经在那儿了。他换掉了英国运动员套装，身穿一件及膝的黑色羊毛大衣和黑色长裤。John觉得还穿着美国队服的自己像个傻子。

同时John还觉得很恼火。因为Sherlock，一如既往，看上去好得不得了，平静而自信，穿着整洁昂贵的套装，一头性感的乱发如同往常一样放荡堕落。John知道自己能拥有那一整个晚上已经称得上是幸运，但还是为一声不吭就被抛下而恼火。

看到他出现，Sherlock露出微笑，眼里闪烁着冰面一样的光芒。John干巴巴地说：“我在生你的气。”

Sherlock脸上的欣喜立即褪去了，John感到难过，同时依然觉得自己应当得到一个解释，或者一句道歉，或者 _别的什么_ 。他不能听任Sherlock把自己呼之即来，挥之即去。该死，他需要多一点自尊。

“噢，”Sherlock有些支吾，“我——”

“ _一句话_ 也没有？”John追问，“我们交换了那么多体液，连 _一句话也没有_ ？”

Sherlock眨起眼，“交换体液？”他重复John的话。

“你知道我什么意思。”

“我知道你什么意思，我只是没料到你的用词如此专业。你心情不好时说话都像个医生吗？”

John无视他。“我们没什么承诺。我清楚。但是你不能现在更改规则带我出来 _吃晚餐_ 。”

Sherlock审视他一会儿，说：“所以你只是来冲我嚷嚷的？”

John猛然意识到自己在做什么，他在让生命中的最佳机会从指间溜走。他曾以为Sherlock压根不想和他扯上关系，事实并非如此。Sherlock想要再见到他，他一出现，Sherlock的脸就焕发欢欣。John逼走内心的伤痛和报复伤害Sherlock的念头，专注于Sherlock可能仍然想要他这个念头。John才不管自己是不是特可悲，他觉得他会愿意双手双膝着地爬着去和Sherlock吃晚餐。

“不，”John隔一会儿说道，“我是来让你带我去吃晚餐的。”

John再次看到Sherlock脸上的欣喜，炽热发光。只要能让那欣喜留在Sherlock脸上，John会心甘情愿做许许多多的事，多得把他自己都吓到了。

“来吧。”Sherlock说，带路走出餐厅。

John踌躇了。倒不是说他反对更多的性爱——他站在反对更多性爱的对立面——但他觉得他们可能应该讨论清楚关于性爱的条条框框，尽管这让他听起来很无趣。John认为自己的心需要这样。“餐厅——”他开口。

“不在餐厅吃。”Sherlock回头说，“太多双眼睛看着。我知道一个地方。”

他当然知道。片刻后，John跟了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

   

Sherlock看着John陷入软绵绵的椅子翻看菜单。他精心选择这家餐馆，主要是因为低暗的灯光和散布的座位提供了足够的私密性，而座椅舒适惬意。Sherlock感觉John会喜欢这类物件，老式扶手椅，填充得满满当当的，像是在向坐上去的人们抗议说它们还没塑造成形。这里不是Angelo的餐馆，但那儿也许要等到他把John带去伦敦后才能去了。

Sherlock认为选择这里没错。远离奥运村的压力，John看上去放松不少。他对自己没那么生气了，Sherlock想。不过也许只是他一厢情愿罢了。

服务员出现，Sherlock仍然凝视John的脸，没有被她转移注意力。

John说，“呃，这个，我想…”戳着菜单，期待地看向Sherlock。

“我不用。”Sherlock漫不经心挥挥手。

“等会，你不吃东西？”John问。

“我不饿。”

“那我要一杯葡萄酒就好。”John告诉服务员。

“你可以吃东西。”

“已经很晚了，Sherlock，我以为你想吃东西才点的。”

Sherlock告诉服务生：“给我们来一瓶。”

“一瓶什么？”她说着口音很重的英语。

Sherlock觉得这问题还算合理，不过也想不出这会子更想喝什么。“什么都行。”

服务员耸耸肩走开。

John被逗乐了：“你知道她会拿最贵的那瓶。”

“没关系。”Sherlock说，只要John坐在对面朝他微笑，世间万物都没有关系。

“嗯，起码证明我们占了这位置。要是你告诉我你要换衣服就好了，你知道，我穿这身像个傻子。”John扫一眼他的衣服，皱起鼻子。

“哦，我觉得你穿着糟糕的美国毛衣看上去棒极了。”Sherlock说，“非常爱国。”

“噢闭嘴，”John和颜悦色说道，“就你们英国佬一丝不苟穿着整洁合身的Burberry。”

“这不是Burberry。”Sherlock困惑地说。

“你已经耗竭我对英国时尚的了解。”John告诉他。

“你喜欢开幕式？”Sherlock问。

“很不错啊，为什么你不留下来看完？参加过三次变无聊了？”

Sherlock摇摇头，“我不参加开幕式。”

John挺吃惊：“什么？ _一次都没去过_ ？”

Sherlock再次摇头。

“连你第一次也没去？”

“我告诉你的全是事实。”Sherlock说。服务员拿来一瓶香槟。Sherlock连标签都没看。John完全猜对了，她拿来了这里最贵的。

Sherlock看着服务员倒酒，看着John举起笛形香槟杯，尝一口，放下。“为什么不去？”

“为什么我不去开幕式？”

“ _一次都没去过_ 。”

“我看不出有什么意义。”

“你做的每一件事都必须有意义？”

Sherlock发现没有人问过他这个问题。他甚至有些无法理解，疑惑地歪歪头。“做一件事没有意义的话，意义何在？这算是…多余了。”

“做事不带意义的意义正在于此：它压根就没有意义。反正，你错了。”John举杯向他示意。

Sherlock挑眉：“我几乎从不犯错。”

“你有一整套从不在比赛里滑的节目。 _那_ 有什么意义？”John相当得意地啜饮香槟。

Sherlock伸手拿自己的香槟，以掩盖自己需要时间考虑。他抿一口，心不在焉记下气泡在舌上的嗡鸣，吞咽下肚。品质确实不错。“我跟你说过：我不能干净利索地完成它。”

John莞尔而笑。“还有别的原因。”

Sherlock不确定应该为John的理解毫无谬误而惊诧，还是应该被这一事实惹怒。“不，才没有。”

John微笑，继续抿着酒，而Sherlock失掉了平衡一样，大大吞了一口香槟，比他想的更大口。

John忽然严肃起来，端详手里的香槟，说：“你为什么要走？”

“我…”Sherlock知道John会问这个问题。他准备了长长一篇演讲，却突然一个字也记不起来。“有很多人…我不希望…我不希望你不得不…我是说，如果你不希望… _我_ 不希望…”John盯着Sherlock，仿佛他长了两个脑袋。Sherlock不怪他，而是咽下滔滔不绝的话语，又喝了一大口香槟说：“我不知道还能做什么。”

“你不知道还能做什么。”John若有所思地复述。

“对。”

“你本来可以 _留下_ 。你有这些选项：你可以离开，你也可以留下。你连个 _便条_ 都不留，又不去冰场——”

“去冰场？”

“对，我以为你或许会在冰场等我出现，但是你——”

“我睡过头了。”Sherlock实话实说，“我以为你不会去了，不管怎样。你有你的…朋友，我以为你不会想起我了。”

“你疯了？你 _有过_ 更爽的性爱？”

Sherlock胸中不禁涌起一股暖流，带着点骄傲。“你很享受？”

John仍然像看疯子一样盯着他。“你看不出我有多享受？”

“我以为…” _我非常不擅长这种推理_ ，他想说，“告诉我你怎么成为冰球运动员的。”

John眨眼，“啥？”

“我说，我确信我可以推理出来，而且我看过你的维基百科，当然。但我更想听你自己说。”

“我们刚刚在聊性爱。”John指出。

“我知道。”

“现在你想聊…冰球？”

John似乎需要一点解释，于是Sherlock解释了。“John，我不在乎我们聊什么，只要你一直说下去。”他说，几近恼怒，“你的声音很好听，说的东西趣味无穷，问的问题恰到好处。所以随便挑个话题聊吧。”

John凝视他片刻，说：“百日咳。”

“和我想的不一样，不过没问题。”Sherlock说，“你想聊百日咳的什么？”

“我的祖母有个妹妹死于百日咳。”John说。

“真的？”Sherlock说。

“她是个早产儿，隔壁家的孩子得了百日咳，她没有任何活下去的机会。”

“对。婴儿对接触传染病更为易感。如果你想谋杀一个婴儿，注射这类病菌是最不易被发现的方式，我总这么想。”

“我们聊的这是什么啊？”John问。

Sherlock火了：“ _你_ 挑的话题。”

“因为你说了最 _荒诞不经_ 的东西。”

“我说了什么？”Sherlock大惑不解。

“你说只要我一直说下去，聊什么都行。”

“那有什么荒诞不经？事实如此。”

“不是真的，不可能是真的。我可能选个让你无聊的话题然后——”

“不可能。你说的大部分内容都会让我无聊，但我到现在还不觉得无聊，只要是你在说。”

“这是用最侮辱的方式说出的最古怪的恭维。”John缓缓说。

Sherlock犹豫着不确定这是好事还是坏事。“我很抱歉。”他说，“或者，不用谢。”同时满足两种可能性。

John大笑，Sherlock也弯起嘴角，想说， _等等，告诉我怎么再让你开怀大笑_ 。John用John Watson独有的可爱方式看着Sherlock，“和你聊天我晕晕乎乎的，你知道。”

这句话让Sherlock更犹豫了。他刚刚才让John大笑，但这并不意味着John没有对他感到疲惫。人们很快就会厌倦Sherlock，他必须处理好。“我知道，我会尽力确保我没有——”

Sherlock一直看着他的香槟，所以John才能在他反应过来前抓一把大衣领子狠狠吻上Sherlock的嘴。John撤退些许，手仍然抓着Sherlock的衣领，Sherlock震惊地对他眨巴眼睛。John Watson怎么总能让他惊奇？那本该是不可能的事。

John说：“一件事都不许改，听清楚了吗？”

Sherlock无声点点头。

“除了下次不能大半夜溜走。这点得改。”

“我没有室友。”Sherlock脱口而出。

“怎么做到的？”

“没有人愿意跟我住一间房。让我一个人住比处理那些投诉简单多了。公寓里有Irene，还有Anderson和Donovan——他们是双人滑搭档——你可以偷偷溜进去然后——”

“好。”John干脆地点头，然后咒骂起来，“噢基督！我们要付账，你点的这瓶该死的香槟。”

Sherlock掏出一把当地货币，扫了一眼扔在桌上。

“呃，”John看着那些钱，“你知不知道多少——”

“知道。”Sherlock牵起John的手，拉他走出餐厅。

“对你的花钱方式视若无睹，我们刚刚达成了一致。”John评论道。

“这是我哥的钱。他极其惹人讨厌。”

“所以刚才其实是你哥出钱买了一瓶香槟跟我调情。”John总结。

Sherlock瞟他一眼。“有问题？”

John想想，“没有。此时此刻唯一的问题在于我们穿太多了。”

“我等不及把那件毛衣从你身上扒了。”Sherlock说。

“我不知道这句话是出于色欲还是出于时尚界的愤慨。”

Sherlock犹疑，“二者皆有，不可以吗？”

随后John久久吻着他。那对Sherlock不成问题。

 

***

 

“你想让我做什么？”John问。

“嘘！”Sherlock急忙打断他，“你想吵醒一屋子的人？”

“额，不想。现在我还没玩够，等下我才不管我们会不会吵醒一屋子人。我可不希望别人醒来发现我们在争吵而原因是你想让我 _闯入你卧室_ 。”

“噢别这样，”Sherlock嗤之以鼻，“我邀请的，不算闯入。”

“Sherlock，我不知道怎么爬上房子侧面。”

“你是一个 _运动员_ 。”Sherlock说。

“为什么你会觉得这表明我什么事都会做？我是个肩伤康复中的冰球运动员，还跛着——”

“你没有跛脚，那是心因性的。”

“ _你_ 可以从侧面爬上房子？”

“当然可以，不然你以为我怎么抓罪犯？”

John朝他眨巴眼睛。“你靠攀爬房屋来抓罪犯？”

“有时，情况需要的话。”

“我想再听你说说这个。”John说。

Sherlock瞪视他，“ _过后再说_ 。看，没什么大不了的，这里的排水管十分——”Sherlock拍拍排水管，它令人担心地摇摇晃晃。

“老天，”John退后一步瞪大眼睛，“这他妈的不可能，Sherlock。”

Sherlock怒了。“办奥运用的东西总是 _便宜货_ 。”他抱怨。

“我不明白直接进去有什么难的，显然现在大家都在睡觉。而且，不管怎样，我不打算早上再偷溜出来，到时他们总会看到我的。”

Sherlock不说话了，凝视着房子沉思，然后转向John飞快地说：“不要生气，但我不想分享你。”

John皱眉。“好的。”他徐徐说道。

“我是说，你是…而他们是…”

Sherlock看起来对整件事绝望得奇怪。John一时间感到被冒犯了，因为Sherlock不想让别人看到他们在一起，但John又想起Mike说过，他没有朋友。或许他和队里其他人关系不好吧。John问：“你觉得他们会拿这个来小题大做？”这正是John没有提议他们回冰球公寓的原因。好吧，再加上那儿完全没有隐私可言。

“我觉得…我想…唉算了。”Sherlock看上去挺痛苦地放弃了，开始走向门口。

John迷惑不解，抓着Sherlock的手拉他回来。“嘿，怎么了？”

Sherlock摆头。“没事。”

“Sherlock。”John双手捧着他的脸，他觉得Sherlock需要这样。“你知道你可以告诉我。不管是什么事。是不是你以前和那个女人睡过？我不在乎，我不会嫉妒的。”John会嫉妒得要死，不过成熟的人都这么干，假装自己没有一丝嫉妒。

Sherlock不带笑意地笑了。“没有。”

“好。”John继续大惑不解，“是不是他们不知道你…”John斟酌着用词，发觉自己并不知道如何描述Sherlock的性向。所以他说，“…和男人在一块？”

Sherlock不耐烦地甩着头。“谁管 _这种事_ ？”

还是没有弄清事实。“行，不管什么事，我们尽量不让他们看到我，但我不会爬墙进屋，Sherlock。”

“唉不管我们怎么努力，他们会 _知道的_ 。Irene非常—— _噢_ ”

“什么？”John问道，明显Sherlock顿悟了什么。

“你看我滑过那套原创节目。”

“那套什么？”

“我不在比赛中使用的节目。”

“对，”John说，“我看过，不过不会有什么测试之类的，对吧？”

“没有。只是，你看过了，所以是的。”

“是的什么？”

“来吧。”Sherlock说，利用他们交缠着的十指拉John向前。

Sherlock喜欢手拉手，John估计。Sherlock喜欢 _接触_ 他，John进一步估量。John完全接受这一点。Sherlock想要多少触碰John就愿意给多少，但拉手这事总让他愣一下。那有点…甜蜜得让人心疼。即使现在两个人都恨不得把对方衣服给撕了，Sherlock还是坚持拉着手，纯洁而几近羞怯。

Sherlock，John想，绝绝对对会 _要了他的命_ 。可上帝，他会爱死其中每一秒的。

屋子里黑乎乎的，寂静一片。有一会儿John在想冰球公寓里是不是也这样，会不会有人想起来要找他。John之前把手机调成了静音，和Sherlock碰面后再没看过一眼。他应该先发条短信，告诉Mike他一切都好。

或许根本没有人注意到？John不知道哪种状况更凄惨：是因为自己想和别人来一发而引起一场追捕，还是一句话不说消失几个钟头，众人却连眼皮都没眨一下。

他们蹑手蹑脚潜入Sherlock的房间。Sherlock关上门，松开John的手。

John假装自己没有怅然若失。

“等我一下。”John说着拿出手机。有短信，两条，全来自Mike。 _你还好？_ 这是第一条。第二条， _我估计你找了个很辣的约会对象_ 。John回复， _我没事，明天见_ ，然后关机。他不可能隐瞒一场奥林匹克艳遇，所以最好还是承认吧。

Sherlock抖掉大衣，穿着紫红色纽扣领衬衫坐在床边，有些不确定地看着John。John把手机放回口袋时，他说：“我很高兴你发短信时使用了正确的语法。”

John笑了，因为Sherlock实在是 _惹人喜爱_ 。“好吧，”John走向他，“不用谢。”

Sherlock仰头对上John凝视的目光，吞咽一下。John歪头，好奇他为什么如此紧张。Sherlock舔舔唇，小心翼翼说道：“我没有…准备这个。”

John不知如何理解。他也没有打算要在奥运会上和某人扯上关系，如果Sherlock是这个意思的话。“好的。”John说，稍稍茫然了。

“不是，我是说，我没有… _准备_ 这个。”Sherlock别有深意地说，动动眉毛，期待John能明白。

终于John懂了，Sherlock没有准备做爱的必需品。John也更为迷惑，两天前他感觉自己彻底被玩弄了，醒来床边空无一人。老实说，John觉得自己被利用被操纵了，方才他还憎恶自己竟允许自己再次落入其中，允许自己被一瓶价格不菲的香槟和字斟句酌的话语诱惑。可是这会儿Sherlock一点不像是诱惑了他，事实上他还说他 _没有准备_ 。John不知道怎么理解这些，想不出Sherlock目的所在。

John知道的是，Sherlock仰头望着他，依然很紧张。John不觉开口：“没事的。”他用手抚过Sherlock的头发，轻轻握住一把。Sherlock合上眼，依偎着，简直像猫一样发出舒服的咕哝。

John弯下腰吻他，非常轻柔，比他们之前的任何一个吻都轻。Sherlock尝起来像那瓶香槟，John追逐舔食着那味道。Sherlock轻哼一声，渴求又充满鼓励，往上倾以寻求更佳角度接触John的双唇，接着躺下把他拉倒在自己身上。又是一张可恶的单人床，调整好位置耗了一番推挤跌撞。不过John不记得多少，因为他们在亲吻，Sherlock的唇齿舌头以及味道着实使人陶醉。香槟对John毫无效果，但他却为Sherlock头晕目眩。

起初是缓慢而奢靡的，两人粗重的呼吸交融着此起彼伏，来回交换亲吻的控制权。没有转折点，他们只是渐渐急迫起来。Sherlock把John的美国队毛衣连带里面穿着的T恤一起扯过头顶。John解开Sherlock的衬衫扣子，无比享受这样浪费掉的时间，就像拆开一件特别棒的圣诞礼物一样。脱鞋花了不少功夫，裤子也是，但问题解决后一切回归诱人的慵懒。John低头专注于他的任务，不停舔舐吸吮。Sherlock十指缠在John的发间，发出最不可思议的声音，从轻言细语到呼喊惊叫，无意义的词句以及John的名字。

随后Sherlock把John推到一旁，滑向他的下身，予以回报。那双超然尘世的眼睛半睁半眯，透过长长的睫毛和凌乱的刘海，一丝不差紧盯着John。John不得不因为无法忍受而闭上眼睛，他吐出的字句和Sherlock一样，毫无章法而绝望，被愉悦击溃。John想不起自己的人生中还有什么感觉像Sherlock的嘴包围他一样美妙。

高潮过后，Sherlock从John上方抽身而起，说：“这样比较干净；我们第一次就该这么来。”

John无视了这个不浪漫的句子，把Sherlock拉入一个吻中。Sherlock坚决专注地回吻， _那_ 可浪漫极了，所以John原谅了事后情话的缺失。他坚决地说：“你哪儿也不能去。”

“这是我的房间，John。”Sherlock说，仿佛被逗乐了。

“我不管。如果我醒过来你不在这里，我又要生气了。”John意识到这只是个空泛的威胁，因为Sherlock很轻松地倒回床上。“ _更加_ 生气。”

“我不是故意让你生气的。”Sherlock告诉他。

“傻瓜。”John说，“现在挪过去一点，想个法子让这张床挤得下我们。”

“房间里还有一张床。”Sherlock说。

John眨眨眼，发现Sherlock是对的。“你是个天才。”然后，“你觉得我们可以把家具搬来搬去，还没有人过来问一句我们在干什么吗？”

Sherlock略有不快，翻身下床。他穿回内裤但没穿别的了，John很是欣赏这一点。John尤其欣赏Sherlock弯腰用力拉另一张床时的景象。

“你的屁股真是棒极了。”John告诉他。

“你这么想真是让人惊喜。”Sherlock说，“但是你觉得你可以来帮忙吗？”

微笑着，John起身离开床，被房间角落塞着的小提琴盒吸引了注意力。“你会拉？”

“嗯？”Sherlock往身后瞟一眼，仍旧拉着床。“一点。”

“难怪你选了那些音乐。”John评论道，过去帮Sherlock。他们忙了一会儿，Sherlock每隔几秒钟就悄声“嘘！！”和“小心”，最后总算把两张床拼在一起。忙完后John可不止是一点点疲倦，他伸展四肢躺上一张床，Sherlock摊在另一张床上。John拉过羽绒被，卷向两床连接处，设法使两个人在单人羽绒被下舒服地抱在一起。

Sherlock审视着John，随即伸手拨乱他的头发。“这样好多了。”他说。

“你痴迷于弄乱我的头发。”John温柔地说。

“嗯…关于你，我痴迷的东西数不胜数。”Sherlock说，“那只是其中之一。”他把被子往下拉一点，看着自己的手指在John身上漫游，抚过冰球运动生涯留下的大大小小划痕伤疤。

“我擅长这个。”John说，话语融入紧随着Sherlock那句话的难耐的亲密静默中。

Sherlock抬眼看他，挑起眉毛无声地询问。

“你问为什么选冰球。我擅长它。”

“那为什么不选花样滑冰，比如？”

“Sherlock。”

“嗯？”

“你真的觉得我当初有可能当个花滑运动员？”

“我看不出哪里不可能。你非常优雅，只是没有意识到而已。而且你身材短小。”

“对，多谢指出。”

“实际上我觉得你是因为这个才选冰球的。”Sherlock仍然盯着自己手指在John胸口的跳动。“你喜欢战斗，身高适合花样滑冰，但你更愿意在冰球场上战斗。”

“我在我知道自己会长多高之前早就选了冰球。”

“没错，你是个战士，合情合理。”

“别假装你自己不是战士。这是你第四届奥运，坚持到现在需要不少战斗。”

“另一种战斗。”Sherlock说，“ _象征意义上的_ 战斗。”[译注：figurative fighting，花样滑冰是figure skating，这里有双关]

“为什么你选了花滑？”

“我喜欢跳舞。”Sherlock老实地说。“花滑是在冰上起舞，加一些物理学原理。我父母会告诉你，我小时候相当早熟，需要找点事做。这让我有事可做。”

“而你在知道自己会长得太高之前选了花样滑冰。”

“我没有长得太高。”Sherlock辩解，“和你对冰球来说没有长得太矮一样。你已经证实了这个。”

“是啊，”John说，“拜它所赐。终于进了奥运队伍，入选之前是漫长的运动生涯一次次错失良机，入选之后马上伤了。”

“可是你选了一项团队运动。”Sherlock说，“所以你不需要一个人承担，头脑发昏时挑一下场合就好。”

“我会记住的。与此同时你要负责的是整整……五分钟的头昏眼花？”

“大约七分钟。”Sherlock纠正道。

“大约七分钟。所有的努力，最后只有大约七分钟。”

“滑的时候感觉像一辈子。”Sherlock说，蜷回被单下面，紧紧偎着他的枕头。

John看着他，觉得准备好睡觉的Sherlock太讨喜，非常年轻，非常可爱。黑色卷毛在额前纠缠不清，羽绒被包着整个身体，脸颊陷入枕头，长睫毛柔和了锋利的颧骨。这画面让John几乎不能呼吸，像被重物压着胸口不能动弹。他躺在Sherlock身边，仅仅 _凝视着_ 。

Sherlock没有睁开双眼，问道：“怎么了？”

“什么？”John问。

“你盯着我看。”

_可能我爱上你了_ ，John想，并为此惊讶。他说出口的是，“你是一只魅力十足的天鹅。”

Sherlock笑出声。“睡吧，John。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

   

John听着屋子里人来人往的声音醒来，Sherlock睡在他身边，整个人躲在羽绒被下，只露出一点乱蓬蓬的头发。他整晚都在往John的方向推挤，现在整张脸埋进了John受伤的肩头，说明他真的处于熟睡之中。John不想把他推醒，当然，现在John醒了，他的肩膀正大声抗议它的处境。

犹豫再三，John决定试着在不弄醒Sherlock的前提下挪出去。

Sherlock含糊抗议一声，一把抓住John，但这个动作也改变了他原来挨着John的角度，满满趴在对方胸前。对John来说这个姿势舒服多了，所以他也不再尝试挪动，而是任Sherlock安定下来。

“你今天有事做吗？”Sherlock带着睡意，贴着John的肌肤说道。

John笑了。“我要备战奥运会，除此之外，随时有空。”

“嗯好。”Sherlock说，显然打算重回梦乡。

从阳光照进房间的角度来看，John觉得可以允许自己多睡一小会儿再去训练。

卧室门开了，一个女人的声音，“Sherlock，亲爱的——噢。我 _就说_ 我昨晚听到这边有奇怪的动静。”

John的角度看不到门口，除非推开Sherlock。

Sherlock动也不动，仍是重重地靠在John身上，用投降的语气说：“走开，Irene。”

“咖啡煮好了，”Irene的声音如恶魔一般，“如果你的访客喜欢的话。”房门关上。

“把我保密就到此为止了。”

“我就知道会这样。”Sherlock满腹牢骚。“她非得知道 _每一件事_ 。”

“你非常不喜欢她。”John总结道。

“我当然不喜欢她，我谁也不喜欢，John。”Sherlock说着更紧密地偎依向John，以强调他的论点。

“好吧。”John说，眼前这个完全相反的证据仿佛神迹。“所以你打算怎么把我偷渡出去？”

“为什么你要出去？”Sherlock听起来很认真。

“因为我要去训练。你不用？”

“今天有团体赛，外面一团糟。” [译注：索契的花滑团体赛是在开幕式前开始的，不过作者说她写的时候忘了，而且这篇文的设定也没有确切说是索契，所以…]

“花样滑冰团体赛？”John问。

“嗯。”Sherlock漠不关心。

“你参加吗？”他问，对Sherlock的淡定感到吃惊。

“噢，老天，不参加。你能想出比依靠 _其他人_ 夺得金牌更可怕的事吗？”

“呃，”John说。

“我是指 _对我而言_ 更可怕的事。”Sherlock不耐烦地说。

“好的，”John说，“所以你今天没有比赛。”

“没有。其他人都有比赛，我要等到个人项目。反正他们又不想要我。”

John一愣，“为什么他们不想要你？”

“John，又来了，我看上去像‘团队选手’吗？”

John同意他不像团队选手的典范，但是至少会…好吧，Sherlock怎么说怎么算。“好吧，我要去训练了。我到底要怎么偷溜出去？”

Sherlock沉默了一分钟。“你确定你不想试试爬窗子？”

“Sherlock，”John坚决地说。

“那没别的办法了。如果他们跟你讲话，记住他们都是白痴。”

 

***

 

John以为他们可能可以悄悄溜出房子，但客厅里到处是人，还都饶有兴趣地看着他。John穿着傻傻的美国队毛衣，感觉自己像个白痴。他试图把头发抹平顺一些，刚才他们准备出门时，每次John把头发梳平，Sherlock就动手把它们拨得更乱。

“Hi，”John微微示意，努力别太尴尬。

“Hi，”Irene Adler回应，语气下流。

Sherlock快速说道：“这是John Watson。他是美国冰球队的运动员。奥运会期间他会跟我们住在一块。他现在要去训练了。再见。”

“可是我们还没来得及——”Irene喊。

Sherlock把John拖到室外，关上门，给他一个大大的微笑。“现在送你去训练。”

“好。”John有些发愣，努力跟上Sherlock的脚步。“我们能不能谈谈——”

“不能。”Sherlock说。

“不，等一下，我觉得我们需要谈谈。”

“关于他们有什么好谈的？”Sherlock问。

“他们？谁管他们？”尽管其实Sherlock对他们那些人敏感得不行，而且John也好奇在Sherlock极力让自己远离他们的情况下，他们能编出什么鬼样子的故事。“我想说的是，奥运会期间我怎么跟你住一块儿。”

“你不打算这样？”Sherlock的步伐没有放慢。

“额，我想我应该——”

Sherlock突然停下，转身狠狠吻他，让他闭嘴。

“奥运村里，大庭广众之下。”Sherlock退回时John评论道。

“没有人会注意，而且我到底表明我的观点没有？”

“也许吧。”John说，不想一大早就让Sherlock这么自鸣得意。

“我说得很清楚了。”

“我应该让你的任务更艰巨点。”John说。

“我给你买了世界上最贵的香槟。”Sherlock指出。

“你哥买的。”

“严格来说。”

“嗯，我得考虑整体情况。”

“你将会在训练中大放异彩，你的腿完全没有问题。回来的时候尽量少带些淤青，否则可能会干扰我今晚的计划。”

“你依然自信满满啊。”John说，嘴角挂着微笑。

“与此同时，在你训练的时候，我会闯入你的房间，偷走所有属于你的东西，放到我房间里。”

“不管你干啥，别爬排水管翻我的窗，行吗？”John说着，已经咧嘴笑起来。他无法克制，真心觉得Sherlock Holmes是他遇到过最迷人的人，John不能理解为什么他会有与此相反的名声。

Sherlock说，“我能爬上该死的排水管，不会像婴儿一样哭哭啼啼。”

“我会瞄准你射门。”

“而我会避开，用我最棒的燕式旋转。”

John大笑，“别老试着亲我啦，我要去训练。”

“训练完后你会给我短信，然后你会搬到我那里。”Sherlock说，John还是让他吻了自己一下。

“我当然会。”John听见自己说道。

“很好。”Sherlock退后一步。

“我们才刚见面，马上就住在一起了？”John说，希望听起来滑稽一点，但也为事情的进展之快，以及这感觉之 _正确_ 而震惊。

“我想我们了解得足够多了，你觉得呢？”Sherlock说，又伸手弄乱John的头发。

“Sherlock！”John半认真地抱怨。

“这样更好。”Sherlock说。

“我感觉像个白痴。”John说，把头发抹回去。“我们把性感头毛列为你私人所有，怎么样？”

“噢。”Sherlock双眼一亮，“这个主意更好。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

   

John先回了趟冰球公寓，他需要换掉傻里傻气的队服，换上训练服。走进公寓，众人用一阵掌声欢迎John。

“行啦，行啦。”他快步走回房间，努力让自己看起来别那么狼狈。房间里，Mike坐在一张床上摁着手机。

John进门时Mike抬起头。“看看谁终于出现了。”

“是啊。”John忙着找衣服。

“昨晚开心吗？倒让你找了个辣妞儿。这算几个了，三大洲？”

John看着Mike，考虑一会儿觉得没有理由撒谎。他觉得Mike不会在意这种事，而如果Mike真的在意，John必须得知道。John希望他们当中没有人在乎这个——他相信自己的队友。在Sherlock的事上说谎没有任何意义，如果John在接下来的奥运期间打算搬过去住的话。“不是个妞儿。”John说着，进浴室换衣服。

“什么？”他听见Mike问。

“这位不是妞。”John喊道，打开淋浴喷头。他在Sherlock那儿草草冲了个澡因为完事后身上滑腻腻的不得不清理，训练前他想再好好洗洗。

“哇，那可不一样了。”Mike的声音透过水声传来。“我不知道你…”

“我又没大肆宣扬我的私生活，对吧？”John说，走到喷头下。如果他表现得若无其事，或许大家也会跟着这样。

John洗了澡，刮了胡子，打理完毕出来发现Mike还在房间里，还是摁着手机。

“你在干嘛？”John问。并非认为Mike在偷偷监视他，John只是想一个人待一会儿，集中思绪。他刚度过了风云变幻的几天。

“我的代言之一，我答应了要发关于奥运会的推特。”

“推文那么短，你写一条要花半个钟？”

“闭嘴，”Mike说，并无恶意，“我在编一些普遍适用的，省得之后费心。你没在紧张训练的事吧？”

啊，原来这就是Mike待在房间里的原因。不是想窥伺John的性生活，而是把他当成什么一碰冰鞋就摔个粉碎的宝贝玻璃对待。好吧，从对Mike公平的角度来说，在奥运之旅启程前，John也会这么对待自己。

“我没紧张。”John平静地说。“我最近滑得好多了。”

Mike瞪他一眼。“本来你根本不该滑冰的。”

John瞪回去。“你真以为这种事会发生？”

“呃，说说而已。你在这里我们都很高兴，你是最顶尖的左边锋之一，我们要赢得金牌。”

“你在给我做打气？”

“我是在给你打气。”

“我要搬出去住。”John说。

“拜托，我打气的话没这么差劲吧。”

“是没这么差，不过我说真的，这间房归你一个人了。”

“那你去哪儿？”Mike问，一头雾水。

John深吸一口气。“我去英国花样滑冰运动员公寓。”

“英国花样滑冰运动员公寓？”

“和Sherlock Holmes。”

“等等，你的神秘男子是 _Sherlock Holmes_ ？”

“再喊大声一点，不好吗？”John干巴巴说道。

“可是… _Sherlock Holmes_ _，当真_ ？”

“千真万确。”

Mike只有盯着他眨眼的份儿了。

“他人 _很好_ 。”John辩解。

“是吗？”Mike听上去依旧茫然，“好吧，我估计这不成问题。”他耸耸肩。“如果我没结婚的话，我也会来一场奥运会艳遇。”

John消失进浴室，收拾要带去Sherlock那边的洗漱用具，顺便在思考时逃离Mike的监视。他在思考这到底只是一场来得快去得快的奥运艳遇，还是什么他无力解决的难题。John走出来，往包里扔了几件洗漱用具。

Mike说：“如果你对他厌烦了，可以回来。又不是我不想跟你当室友或者怎样。”

话就在John的嘴边， _我才不会对他感到厌烦_ 。随即John反应过来，脑海里他的意思其实更像， _我永远不会对他感到厌烦_ 。是的，一切来得太快，但John从未有过更好的感觉。

 

***

 

Sherlock懒得面对今晚要举行团体赛的冰场的一片混乱，他也不需要上冰练习。他进行陆地训练，在众人离开后难得空空荡荡的房子里。Sherlock坐下，听着两套节目的音乐，将它们视觉化，老实说，同时还憎恨它们。但没关系，自由滑，即使滑天鹅湖，也是一个稳当又让人眼前一亮的节目，一个熟悉的套路，他知道自己能完成好。瓦格纳的短节目他练得够多了，足以让他有个机会，虽然不是最好的机会。他需要在自由滑之后领先 [译注：实际正式比赛中是先短节目，后自由滑，但作者说为了效果偷懒调换了顺序…]，他需要滑得完美无缺，他还需要Moriarty犯个错。Sherlock把Moriarty视为主要竞争对手。没错，一直以来也有别的年轻选手打败他，但Sherlock没有留心过他们，认为他们不值一提。唯独Moriarty一人，在Sherlock看来，能在他拿出最佳水平时击败他。

这正是Sherlock所恐惧的。他滑出个人的绝对最佳水准，仍可能输掉这届奥运会。他前所未有的最佳表现，而Moriarty仍然可能更好。

Sherlock躺在沙发上，合起双眼，听着瓦格纳，按节目动作舞动双手。他听见Lestrade进门，但装作没听见，因为Lestrade很烦人。

Lestrade扯下Sherlock的一边耳机，愉快地说，“Hello.”

Sherlock瞪他。“我很忙。”

“看得出来，”Lestrade说着坐下，“今天不训练。”

“我在脑内练习。”Sherlock说。

“反正我觉得你今天也去不了冰场了。”Lestrade同意道。

“我不想去而已。”Sherlock从Lestrade的话里听出点指控他懦弱的意味。

“这样很好，明智的选择。你需要思考的空间。”

“那是什么意思？”Sherlock质询。

“Sherlock，”Lestrade说，“这一切我都同意你的做法，我没想跟你吵。”

Sherlock对Lestrade眯起眼睛。

“我不希望你把我当成你的死敌，”Lestrade说，“我的工作是 _帮助_ 你。”

“我哥是我的死敌。”Sherlock说，“你是个部下罢了。”

“对。”Lestrade似乎都听腻了。

“而且你不认为我能赢得金牌，所以，实际上，你也没提供什么帮助。”

Lestrade叹气。

Sherlock又闭上了眼。“你可以走了。”

“我还没提到我来的目的。”

“我以为是你一贯的目的：尽可能地烦人。”

“Anderson和Donovan跟我说了今天最有趣的故事。”Lestrade说。

今早John离开时，Anderson和Donovan也呆在客厅。双人滑选手总是该死地八卦，Sherlock想。他装作无聊，问：“是么？”

“所以开幕式是为了这个，嗯？倒是个新进展。”Lestrade评论道，“我不知道你还做…这种事。”

Sherlock嘲讽地一瞪。如果Lestrade认为他们要讨论这个，那么他就是个比Sherlock想得更傻的白痴。“不关你的事。”

“ _你就是_ 我的事。”

“我真不是，我是一个不再需要教练的滑冰老手。我好得不得了。”

“行，但你需要一个保姆。”Lestrade被逗乐了，“或者John Watson也替我当了？”

“ _马上_ 滚开。”Sherlock说，翻身背对Lestrade。

“好，我真期待见见他。”Lestrade说着离开了。

留下Sherlock独自默想种种骇人的可能性。 _每个人_ 都想见见John。太糟糕了。Lestrade会告诉Mycroft，Mycroft会告诉他们的父母。Sherlock决定等Anderson和Donovan回来之后他可能要谋杀他们。他可以做到，而且不会被发现。或者他可以栽赃给什么人，那可好玩了。

但是John不会同意的。Sherlock叹气。他早知道自己无法将John保密。他甚至不确定自己 _想要_ 把John当成秘密。John令人惊讶，卓尔不凡，Sherlock想让所有人知道John的存在，同时又觉得John还在自己身边的唯一理由是他不够了解他自身，没有意识到他应该跟更好的人在一起。

John Watson让他殚精竭虑。当然，心甘情愿地殚精竭虑。有新的东西可以关注总是很不错，在Moriarty之外，或者金牌之外。或者一场精妙的谋杀之外。

终于Sherlock的手机震动了，他伸手摸索。是John，Sherlock知道自己正傻傻地咧嘴微笑，幸运的是房间里没有人在，没有人取笑他。

_训练结束。晚上的计划？_

Sherlock回复。 _无计划。若方便速来。_ _-SH_

他思索片刻： _若不方便亦来。_ _-SH_

而后，以防John没意识到Sherlock有多认真： _带上你的行李。_ _-SH_

John的回复几分钟后到了。 _在路上。_

Sherlock心跳加速。真是奇怪。因为期冀，他猜。突如其来的喜悦的化学解释，他想，内啡肽。他的身体正为即将发生的事件做准备。没错。想着John显然触发了他的一系列生理反应。

手机又震了。 _为什么你发短信要署名？_

Sherlock微笑，指尖在屏幕上跳动，随后才发觉它们打出了 _我爱你_ 。Sherlock盯着那句话，眨巴两下眼睛，飞快地删掉了。他为自己把它打出来了而吃惊。他一定失去了理智，他一定是…

Sherlock放下手机，开始逻辑思考。他从未碰到任何像John一样让他感兴趣的人。不，“感兴趣”太泛了。让他着迷。他从未碰到任何像John的存在一样让他渴求的人。他不仅仅是忍受John，他…爱他。对，看上去很…感性，却是他唯一能得出的结论。而且他们相识时间之短变得无关紧要，他从第一夜就爱上他了，说实话，从他邀请John一起分享冰场时起。合情合理，关于别的人他从来都不假思索。

John走进来时他还沉浸在冥思中。“你就这样摸黑坐着无所事事？”John笑着问，打开灯。

Sherlock抬头冲他眨眼，这才发觉天已经黑了。“是的。”他如实回答。

John走向他，温柔的John Watson式微笑，和其它的John Watson式微笑截然不同。看到他John很开心，弯腰印下问候一吻，双唇轻触，一只手悄悄抚过Sherlock后脑将他带入吻中。然后John退回一点点，保持着微笑，说：“Hello.”鼻子蹭着Sherlock的。

Sherlock盯着John，很想说， _我爱你，你知道的，对吗？我想既然你来了这里，又以这种方式问候我，你一定是知道的_ 。而他说出口的是，“Hello.”

John又笑了，吻着Sherlock的鼻尖，直起身。“这里有吃的吗？还是我得——太恐怖了——跑一趟餐厅？”John晃进厨房。

“噢，”Sherlock对自己很是失望。“我应该想到你要吃东西。”

“不，”John说，“我不应该问的，我只是…没吃。”

Sherlock琢磨John的潜台词。因为他急着赶过来。很好，Sherlock很满意这点。

“你有什么吃的？”John重新出现在房间里。

“噢，什么都没有。”Sherlock漫不经心地说。

“什么都没有？”John挑眉重复道。

“我不怎么吃东西。”Sherlock说，好像要使他放心。

“Sherlock，你是个要准备比赛的运动员，你必须进食。”

“进食很无聊。”Sherlock说出事实，“不像 _你_ 。”这也是事实。Sherlock伸手握住John的手，把他拉向自己。“你很有趣。”Sherlock告诉John。

“嗯，你是想让我转移注意力。”John说，不过还是接受了一个吻，允许自己笨手笨脚地大半个身子被拉到沙发上。

笨手笨脚不是什么问题。当John退开时他已经把Sherlock整个压在身下，他们身上的衣物被不耐烦地揉得越来越皱。

Sherlock一只手勾住John的领子，试图扯他回来。

John只是轻快一吻。“你觉得我吻你多长时间了？”

“不够长。”Sherlock的语气很学术，在John身下尽情伸展，享受每一寸美妙的摩擦。

“我好想要。”John说。

“嗯哼。”Sherlock同意，抬起头含住John的耳垂。

“想要 _吃东西_ ，”John澄清，“你也是。”John坚定地移开，滚下沙发。

Sherlock放肆呻吟起来，但没心没肺的John不为所动，把他拖离沙发，推出门外。

既然不让亲亲抱抱，Sherlock猜他们可以聊聊天。“你今天训练不错。”他们一边走，Sherlock一边说。

“噢，真的？你觉得是这样？”

“我知道是这样。”

“怎么知道？”

“我推理出的。当然算不上什么难事。你回来时心情不错，要是训练情况不佳肯定不会这样。”

“有可能我只是见到你很高兴？”

Sherlock思索片刻，摇头。“不足以完全抵消一场失败的训练。只会让你不那么消沉，绝不会兴高采烈。像你以前那样。”

John微微摇头，又轻笑一声，空气中凝起小小一团雾气。Sherlock极度想握住John的手，但那样或许太过分了。他希望自己更了解John一些，更能确定什么事可以被接受。

John开口，“好，你完全正确。训练不错，事实上非常棒。满场飞奔，没有问题。”

“早告诉你了。”Sherlock简单说。

“能让训练一直这样的话，你再怎么自鸣得意都行啦。”

“ _你是_ 我参加训练的理由。”Sherlock指出。“你蠢得低估了自己。”

“所以我有你在是件好事，对吧？”

Sherlock停顿，之后决定说出这句话恰如其分，“对，是这样的。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

   

Sherlock只吃了一点点东西。John对他皱起眉头，Sherlock因此多咬了几口，又不动了。John觉得他们得想办法改改Sherlock吓人的饮食习惯缺失。

两人回到花滑公寓，那里依然空空荡荡。John猛然反应过来：“噢，他们去比赛了。”

“是的。”Sherlock回应。

“你想看比赛吗？”

这问题让Sherlock迟疑了。

John说：“我们不是非得看。”

“不，”Sherlock说，“没什么。我应该侦察战况。”

两人并肩窝进沙发。John无视自己全身酸痛的事实，他很长时间没这么刻苦训练了。Sherlock替他当起了实时评论员，给出的评价大都是负面的。他们赶上了双人滑比赛的最后部分，Sherlock对Anderson和Donovan明嘲暗讽，他们显然在一起了又分开了又在一起了。不出John所料，Sherlock巨细无遗地剖析每一位男选手，包括英国队自己的选手，一个叫Dimmock的小孩。Sherlock说他“大有前途，只要多听听我的建议”。

直到Moriarty开始表演，Sherlock才安静下来。整套节目中Sherlock一言不发，John觉得他连气都没喘一口。John用眼角偷瞟Sherlock，被他的沉默弄得心神不安。节目结束，电视解说员滔滔不绝，坚信Moriarty一定会把金牌带回家，坚信赛场上没有人能挑战他。

Sherlock保持沉默。

John喊他，“Sherlock？”电视开始播放广告。

“你认识他吗？”Sherlock问，目光没有从电视上移开。

“完全不认识。”John老实说。

“他是美国人。”

“我知道，可我又不是每一个美国运动员都认识。”

Sherlock点点头，手指搭成尖塔靠在嘴前，明显正在深思。

过了一会儿，John关掉电视。

Sherlock困惑地看向他。

“来吧。”John说。

“什么？去哪儿？”

“你要去训练。”

“以防你不知道，花滑场地正在比赛。”

“我知道。我也知道你现在可以用冰球训练场，而且你需要训练。你今天训练了吗？”

Sherlock犹豫：“我在脑海里训练。”

“我觉得你在冰上感觉会更好，被Moriarty激励之后。”

“谁说我在乎Moriarty？”

“他最有希望夺冠，我刚听到他们这样说。而你想要一块金牌，所以你必须过他这一关，对吧？所以，走吧。咱们去练练你的那什么沙丘四周跳。”

“是[沙裘跳](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%90%8E%E5%86%85%E8%B7%B3%20)。”Sherlock纠正道。

“行。”John冲他咧嘴，“滑给我看。”

 

***

 

John的目标是让Sherlock暂停思考，同时在队里其他人回来时躲出公寓。他估计等他们回来会有一出好戏，预料到Sherlock又要生气，决定提前避开一切。去冰球训练馆不是最佳方案，但也能起作用。

Sherlock大显身手，他们顺利入侵场馆。两人一起换上冰鞋，Sherlock冲John皱起眉头，因为他们对于John在训练一整天后是否应该再次上冰这个问题争论了一番。John说他什么也不打算做，而确确实实，在Sherlock满场滑行时，John只是倚着场边挡板看着。Sherlock看上去仍在深思，John想知道他是在想像他的音乐，还是在脑海里重播Moriarty的表现。

然后Sherlock真正开始练习，加快速度。他起跳，干净落地，接着一串花哨的步法，快速移动，单脚，正滑转为倒滑，再换回正滑。

“这里的冰 _好硬_ 。”Sherlock掠过John面前时说，随即进入旋转。John看他越转越快，简直不可思议。之后Sherlock停下，一点眩晕的迹象也没有，在冰上练习更多的步法。更多，更多，从冰场一端滑向另一端，反反复复。他似乎更沮丧了，John终于决定介入其中。

“告诉我你在做什么。”他喊道，Sherlock在冰场一头刹住，冰上传来一道削切的声音。

“我在练习。”Sherlock回嘴，“不是你叫我练的吗？”

“对，但今晚没有旋转或者跳跃。”

“这是步法。”Sherlock边说边重新滑起来。“我的旋转比Moriarty强，必要情况下我的跳跃可以比他好。可今晚他的步法有所提高，这在我的意料之外。通常Moriarty总是得意忘形，忽略了细节。他以为自作 _聪明_ 就可以迷惑所有人。”

John抬起眉毛，“噢，他这么想？”John没敢指出Sherlock有明显的相似之处，他觉得Sherlock压根没注意。

“我没怎么练习步法，通常都是不假思索地完成，但现在我需要每一分。”Sherlock接着说，仍在滑行。他滑得很小心，姿态优雅，John却明白他非常努力。Sherlock经过时John可以听到他的喘息，看到渗出皮肤的汗水。

Sherlock看起来心情倒有所好转，不再垂头丧气，滑冰时也不再眉头紧锁。John打算让他继续说下去。“告诉我，这个要怎么评判。”

“冰刃。”Sherlock说，“我必须在我的冰刃上下功夫。用刃必须干净利落而完美无疵。成败取决于冰刃，任何一处微小失误都会……”Sherlock没往下说，而是开始旋转，一个接一个，然后滑向John的方位。John递水给他，一言不发。Sherlock喝了一小口，“该死，他的节目太好了。”

“你没问题的。”

“我不知道你为什么这么想。”

“因为我见过你滑冰的样子，美得让我热泪盈眶。那一定配得上什么。”

Sherlock轻嗤。“你偏心了。”

“我当然偏心，这不是问题，以前你也偏向我。有时你得需要个人偏向你。”John用肩膀轻撞Sherlock。

“我没有偏向你。我知道你能做到，而你也做到了。”

“等几天之后你拿了金牌，我也要跟你说这句话。”

“我的分数只是勉强足够而已，John。”

“你的分数够吗？”

“勉强。”

“到底是够还是不够。”

Sherlock停顿。“够。”

“那就行啦。”过了几秒，John开口。“现在解释一下，你说的分数是什么意思？”

Sherlock笑了，解释起来：每套节目有一个特定分值，顺利完成、不被扣分即可得到所有分数。所以Sherlock在踏上冰场前就已经清楚，假若自己和Moriarty都滑得很好，自己还有没有可能夺冠。确实存在这种夺冠可能，John得出结论，但仅仅是勉勉强强，而且还是因为Sherlock在半夜训练时偷偷改编了节目。

当他们回到公寓，Irene Adler和Anderson还有Donovan都在客厅里，据John观察，他们还喝了好几瓶酒。

“你们俩去哪儿了？”Irene问。

Sherlock只回了句：“观光。”径直穿过客厅走上楼。

John跟随他的脚步，但Donovan（她的名还有待John进一步了解）问：“冰球手，嗯？”

John犹豫，随即决定没必要像Sherlock那样无礼。“是的。”他回答，转头飞快微笑一下，希望对话到此为止。

“你应该找个新的兴趣，你知道。”Donovan说着又给自己倒了些酒。

“呃，这可不仅仅是兴趣。”John没明白。

“我不是说冰球，我是说 _他_ 。”Donovan向Sherlock上楼的方向点点头。

John眨起眼，转身面对她。“什么？”John不带语调地问道。

“钓鱼，比如说。”Donovan说，“他是个怪胎，你懂的。”

“他不是怪胎。”Irene说。在John来得及感谢她为Sherlock说话前，她继续道：“他只是遍体鳞伤、痴心妄想又有上帝情节。”

“他就是个反社会。”Anderson说，大吞一口酒。

John呆站着，盯着他们，忽然明白了为什么Sherlock想让自己躲开这些人。因为他们 _可恶_ 至极，而且 _错谬_ 至极。John想起Sherlock在冰上伴着哀怨的小提琴独奏翩然起舞的样子，如此绝美，如此深情，满是赤裸而脆弱的心，满是人性。他们全错了。之前Sherlock因为想起John看过那套节目而平静下来，现在John明白个中缘由了。

他想了想，说道：“你们所有人都错了，而且他床上功夫很棒。”说完走上楼。

John走进房间时，Sherlock在浴室里。所以John躺上床，合上眼，不觉睡着了，醒来时，Sherlock正给他脱鞋。

“嗯…”他不怎么清醒地哼哼。

“你睡前不应该去洗澡吗？”Sherlock压低声音问。

John伸手拉过Sherlock，鼻子拱着他的脖颈。Sherlock身上还残留着沐浴后的水汽，闻起来清新干净又非常Sherlock。John愉快地叹息，收紧手臂牢牢抱住他。

“John，”Sherlock嘟囔。

“没事，”John含糊道，“上床来。”

“我正在试着上床。你打算穿着衣服睡觉吗？”

“没关系的，”John说。

“有关系。我知道你训练之后浑身酸痛。我做什么能让你明早感觉好一些？”

John终于心软了，眨开眼睛。“你怎么知道我浑身酸痛？”

“John，说真的，你总是被最简单最浅显的推理打动。”

John抬头看着Sherlock，微笑着拨开他额前潮湿的卷毛。

Sherlock的回应是弄乱John的头发，然后说道：“他们只是团体赛出局之后心烦意乱而已。他们告诉你的——”

“他们是白痴，Sherlock。”

Sherlock看了他好一会儿，接着微笑低下头，轻蹭John的脖子，双手还攥着他的头发。

John闭上眼，Sherlock在他身上的重量实在是美妙醉人。良久John才开口：“我以为你不想让我穿着衣服睡？”

“确实不想。”Sherlock喃喃。

“那么，你得让一让。”John指出浅显的事实。

“再等一下。”Sherlock保证道，深深吸气。

 

***

 

离John的第一场奥运会冰球赛还有两天，离Sherlock的第一场比赛还有三天。他们各自去参加各自的训练。两人准备出门，Sherlock看起来心情不错。他告诉John他的战略，训练时滑原定的低分节目糊弄过去，不亮出改编后的高分节目。

John没有战略。John的战略是 _拼过去_ 。连续两天高强度训练，对他而言是很久以来的第一次。他竭尽全力站稳脚跟，回忆脚下冰面和手中冰杆的触感，以及对冰球的控制感：知道它在哪儿、它应该去哪儿，还有怎样让它乖乖到达目的地。他走向球馆，觉得自己已经远远落后于别人，八成要拖大家的后退，应该马上主动请辞，而不是逼着大家装出一副他好像对队伍有价值的样子。

Sherlock要是知道这些想法在John的脑海里游荡，一定会怒不可遏。John甚至可以清清楚楚听到他的声音。对于这一点，John略感惊讶，区区几天，Sherlock就成了他脑海中的主导声音。

也许是件好事，John想。也许训练时他可以专注于脑海中Sherlock的声音，一切就会正常了。

队友们用善意的玩笑迎接他。John只能耸耸肩，尽量别脸红到耳根。他们大概认为John是奥运会艳遇的高手，John担心自己犯了大错，因为那对于他来说， _远远不止_ 是一场奥运艳遇。

训练顺利进行。整个过程既既耗体力又费精力，John犯了一连串令人挫败的小错误。但他一直在脑海里听见Sherlock的声音，看见Sherlock一遍一遍滑着相同的步法直至完美。既然Sherlock可以做到，那么John也可以。他加倍专注，继续训练，他的腿挺住了。如果说训练后John感到疲劳，那也是心满意足的疲劳。一切仿佛已经走上正轨，他和球队磨合得不错，开始重拾球感。

也许他的奥林匹克之旅 _的确_ 在好转吧，John想，换下了冰鞋。

“我们晚上在餐厅聚餐。”Mike告诉他，“这叫团队建设。六点半啊。”

“太好了。”John说，他估计Sherlock会在晚餐时间继续训练，以免John用进食来纠缠他。

距离晚餐还有些时间，John走回花滑公寓。Sherlock不在，但John打算休息一下。他辛苦了半天，想洗个舒服的长长的热水澡。John拿出手机给Sherlock发短信： _训练完了，回公寓路上。今晚和球队吃饭_ 。他刚摁下“发送”，耳边便响起一个慢吞吞的声音，恣肆而阴险，令人毛骨悚然，John颈后不觉一颤。

“腿好了，真是不出我所料，总是心因性的。”

John看向左边，糊涂了。一名男子，身穿美国队训练服，但不是冰球运动员，也不是在冰球队呆过的什么人。John眯眼避开明亮的冬季阳光，试着辨认他是谁。他看上去似曾相识，黑色短发，身材不高。他 _是_ 谁？

“抱歉？”John问。

“还有，”那个男人露出一个大大的冷冰冰的微笑，漫步走向John，双手插在口袋里。“你修理好了你的小脑瓜，不是吗？”

John差点开口逼问对方是谁，突然认出了对方。Moriarty，那天晚上的美国花样滑冰选手，让Sherlock忧心忡忡的那个。他现在走到了John面前，John可以直直望进他的双眼，深沉阴暗， _空空如也_ 。John立即厌恶起了那双眼睛。John厌恶 _他_ 。

John不确定自己应该做什么。他想一言不发转身走开，但那样显得太粗鲁。说 _谢谢_ 又不太合适。John听见自己答道：“昨晚表现不错。”

Moriarty又闪出了令人胆寒的微笑。“你和Sherlock一块看的吗？你知道，我一直好想见见你，Sherlock Holmes的宠物。”Moriarty的目光上下打量他。“我以为你会更…与众不同。可你不过是一个过气的冰球手，在队里的地位岌岌可危。太扫兴了。”

John想给他一拳。他没动手是因为手中的手机震了，新的短信。他扫一眼： _训练太太太太太无聊，过来杀掉我吧。_ _-SH_ Sherlock，John想，Sherlock不需要一个“奥运新欢为爱拳打劲敌”的新闻头条。

John深吸一口气，尽量轻松地说：“今晚剩下的团体赛好运。”

他走开了，尽力无视Moriarty仍然钉在他身上的视线。John回复Sherlock的短信，和他对话让人安心，即使是透过手机屏幕。 _我过去看你，如果你愿意的话。杀掉你绝对不可能。今晚为你准备的计划太多了，我可不能像英国花滑队一样让_ _Dimmock_ _替你上阵。_

John希望这回复看起来足够轻佻，而不是像他刚刚被一个花滑选手侮辱过一样。

Sherlock的回应过一会儿才到。 _好的，过来。_ _-SH_

 

***

 

Sherlock发送信息后，盯着手机恐慌了起来。他刚刚邀请了John来冰场。 _他刚刚邀请了_ _John_ _来冰场_ 。冰场人多嘴杂，媒体，各路眼线，还有 _Lestrade_ 。

_在路上。_ John的短信来了，Sherlock凝视着。

“喂！Sherlock！”Lestrade在他身后喊，“别跟你男朋友调情了，过来滑你的接续步。”

“他不是我的男朋友。”Sherlock不自觉地答道，一面给John回短信。 _走运动员入口。_ _-SH_ 他转向Lestrade，“John过来参观训练，你能过去看看让他进来吗？”Sherlock傲慢地问，不打算引发讨论。

他在眼角瞥见Lestrade挑起的眉毛，不过无视了，滑往一块无人占领的冰面，又滑回来。

“还有，也别去烦他。”Sherlock坚决地说。

Lestrade什么也没说。这更加烦人了。Sherlock滑回去，尝试专心，但他已经被邀请John这个可能的错误大大分心了。愚蠢，愚蠢， _愚蠢_ 。他毫无意识地滑起一套步法，发现那是他的秘密新步法，于是重来，希望没人留心。反正这场训练来的人寥寥无几，Moriarty也不在。Sherlock猜他在前一夜比赛后决定休息一下。

Sherlock转而练习旋转。他确保自己表演了一串杂乱无章的旋转。Sherlock想让前来刺探军情的眼线们回去报告说他不值得注意，构不成任何威胁。

“我们能谈谈吗？”Lestrade趁Sherlock喝水休息的空隙问。

“不能。”Sherlock说。

“首先，我从来没见过你的旋转扭曲变形成这样。”

“那是故意的。”

“我想也是。不过我可不希望你忘了怎么滑，你知道， _漂亮_ 的旋转。”

“不会忘。”Sherlock保证，忍着没告诉Lestrade关于半夜训练的事。那样训练对他来说再寻常不过，Sherlock估计Lestrade会认为他依然在夜里训练，同时又觉得或许Lestrade会以为John的存在意味着他晚上好好呆在公寓，考虑到Lestrade曾认为Sherlock为金牌做出的努力都是痴心妄想。

Sherlock扫视人群，看到了John，淹没在一群观众之中。John对上了他的目光，挥了挥手。John看上去很紧张。

Sherlock皱起眉头，转身问Lestrade：“你跟他说了什么？”

“嗯？谁？”

为什么他总是被白痴包围着？“ _John_ 。”

“噢，他来了？我什么也没跟他说，我见都没见到他，只是告诉保安放他进来。”Lestrade随着Sherlock的目光找到John。“他本人挺好看的，照片对他不太公道。”

“停止谈论他，停止 _考虑_ 关于他的事，停止任何思考。太让人分心了。”

Lestrade居然敢笑起来，像他觉得这整件事很可笑一样。“你想过一遍你的节目吗？轮到你了，他们会为你清场的。”

Sherlock摇头。

“Sherlock——”Lestrade开始发话。

“我说，有什么大不了的？”Sherlock打断他，“你又不指望我在这里夺冠，我练得对不对或者看起来好不好又有什么关系？”

“我告诉过你了，我希望你能以 _你的方式_ 去比赛。我希望你感到自豪因为——”

“我会在这里拿到该死的金牌，Lestrade。”Sherlock斩钉截铁地宣布，然后滑开完成一个跳跃，激起观众一小阵惊叹。落地太重，但他现在一点都不在意。

Sherlock滑到Lestrade举手投降，走向Anderson和Donovan。然后他才滑向挡板，喝上一大口水，再次看向观众席。John还在那儿，还在看着。他朝Sherlock微微笑着，看起来比先前轻松许多。

Sherlock感觉好点了，也累了。装模作样的训练到此为止，他想，看看手表，思考John的晚餐几点开始。呃，John就在这儿，他可以直接问。Sherlock走向人群，挥手示意John走下来。

John挑起眉毛，随后往下走，一路不得不推挤过人群。

“嘿！”John挤到他面前。

“哈喽，”Sherlock说，“你的聚餐几点开始？”

“六点半，去之前我得洗个澡。”

Sherlock审视他。John看起来又痛又累。“你应该洗了澡再来。”

“你让我过来的。”

Sherlock不能否认，而且有John在这里很好。“Lestrade跟你说了什么？”

John眨眼，貌似很惊讶。“Lestrade？你教练？”

“是的——”

讨厌的是，Lestrade说到就到。“你一定是John Watson！”他热情洋溢地伸出手，“我太想见到你了。”

“噢，”John握住他的手，“多谢。”John好像困惑得不行，好像不理解为什么见到他是天大的荣幸。John总是低估他自己，Sherlock想。

而John看上去还有些踌躇，有些慌乱。他确实没见过Lestrade，也就是说Lestrade不可能事先跟他说了什么让他丧气的话，也就是说让他沮丧的另有他事。是什么呢？Sherlock眯眼打量John，应该不是因为训练。

John证实了这个猜想。Lestrade问他：“冰球训练怎么样？”John轻松一笑，回答：“还好。”

所以训练顺利，Sherlock想，不是因为冰球。有别的事情。至于那到底是什么事，现在正困扰着Sherlock。Sherlock不喜欢自己不知道的事。

“不要跟John说话了。”Sherlock突兀地命令道，“John和我要走了。”

John笑着看他，“走了？”

“对，我今天滑够了。无所谓，反正，我又拿不了金牌。”Sherlock意味深长地给了Lestrade一眼。

Lestrade叹息，“Sherlock——”

“给我十分钟，在外面等我。”Sherlock告诉John，转身滑开了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

   

再次见到John时，Sherlock穿着他们上次一起吃晚饭时那件黑色羊毛大衣。John怀疑他是否穿过任何一件发到手的训练服。

John马上问了他早就想问出口的问题。“这是怎么一回事？”

Sherlock往前走，John跟上去，他已经养成习惯了。“训练。”Sherlock答道。

John有点想笑，有时Sherlock就是那么幼稚，那么可爱。“不是，我是说赢不了金牌什么的。”

“Lestrade认为我赢不了。”Sherlock说。

“嗯，如果他只见过你现在训练的样子，那不难理解他为什么会这么想。”John评论道。

Sherlock停下脚步，若有所思低头看着John。“你觉得我滑得不一样？”

“我快认不出你了。”John老实地说，“你成了一个彻底不一样的选手。”

“很好。考虑到你还是个花滑白痴，这是一件好事。”

“显然你不喜欢Lestrade。”

“漂亮的推理。”Sherlock拉长语调，继续往前走。

“为什么？”John问。

“你喜欢你的教练吗？”Sherlock反问。

“Sholto？”John耸肩。“还行。他没有太多你会称为‘社交礼节’的东西，但人不错。我的意思是，他知道自己在做什么，我相信他。他阅历丰富，见多识广，我想你该听听那样的人怎么说。我是说，我很尊敬他。嗯是的，我猜我喜欢他。”

Sherlock再次停下脚步，目光在John身上聚焦。John意识到自己有点喋喋不休了。“我需要吃醋吗？”

John忍不住笑了。“吃 _Sholto_ 的醋？不用。”

“嗯…”Sherlock回答，像是不太肯定，但仍然往前走了。“我不喜欢Lestrade，我们相处不来。”

“为什么？”

“他是白痴。”

“那为什么不找个新教练？”

“因为Lestrade是那一大群笨蛋里最好的。而且，按照我哥的说法，他是唯一一位能忍着不会每个钟头给我一拳的教练。我确信他和我哥睡了这事没什么用。他们以为我不知道，因为 _他们_ 是白痴。”

John眨眼。“你的教练跟你哥睡了？”

“没错。”Sherlock叹道，仿佛受害已久。

“呃，至少我知道Sholto没跟我姐睡觉，考虑到她是拉拉。”

“而且酗酒，最近刚和她妻子离婚。”Sherlock随口评论道。

John瞠目结舌，他无法控制。“你怎么知道 _这些_ ？”

Sherlock突然转到他身前，紧紧盯着John。他措手不及。“你还好吗？”Sherlock问。

“嗯。”John说，尽力说服自己相信自己的话，他在某个地方看到过，这是撒谎的关键。“我还好。”

“不，你有事。”Sherlock坚决地说。“我看得出来，别想耍我，没用的。”

“不要威胁我。”John的语气比他自己设想的要尖锐。可是，去他娘的，他今天听了太多吓人的话了。

“我没有。”Sherlock慢慢说道，注视着John，明显已经推断出什么。傻脑子，John埋怨自己，和Sherlock说的一样。“但有人做了。今天有人威胁了你。你今天被威胁够了。是谁？”   

“没有人威胁我，Sherlock。”Joh回答说，理论上这是真的。Moriarty没有威胁他。他只是被Moriarty恶心了一番。

“有人对你做了什么。”Sherlock坚持道，“你的训练很棒，但我在冰场看到你时，你非常紧张。是不是其他的冰球手——”

“老天，现在我相信破案是你的业余爱好了。”John说，几乎被Sherlock紧逼的锋利目光击垮，还有他那一串接一串的提问和观察。Sherlock最终会推出Moriarty接近过他，John绝对不希望这样。他不想让Sherlock在争夺金牌之外再去考虑其他事，那已经足够令他担心的了。“少来审问我。”John说。

“我没——”

“我吃饭之前要去洗澡，胳膊酸死了。”John说完，转身毅然走回花滑公寓。这次，跟在后面的人换成了Sherlock。

 

***

 

John明显经历了什么事，却不肯告诉他。这让Sherlock十分气恼。

Mycroft会告诉他，这就是为什么他不应该陷身其中，为什么太在意并不是优点。Sherlock有几万件迫在眉睫的奥运相关事项要操心，但他只是呆在房间里拉着小提琴想着John Watson，考虑如何抓到威胁John的人，用难以检出的毒药毒死对方，碎尸万段再把碎片洒遍方圆至少几百英里的地方。

他好奇John是否察觉到了他的这种冲动，才不告诉他到底发生了什么事。不管怎么回事，那都是意外地让人泄气。Sherlock酸溜溜地放下琴弓。难怪Mycroft说不要陷身其中。

而John此刻却不在他身边，他和冰球队去聚餐了。Sherlock想念他，渴望他，为他心痛，像渴求最刺激的毒品一样渴求他。唯一的区别是这种毒品不会致命，大概不会。早知道的话，Mycroft一定会推荐这种毒品，Sherlock想。Mycroft会早早给他找个John Watson，这样他们之间可以省了好几出无谓的闹剧。

权衡之后，Sherlock决定，他会再次和John扯上关系。还不够准确，他会毫不犹豫再次和John扯上关系。

Sherlock确信，事实上，那个疯狂的夜晚，抛开一切顾虑追赶在John身后，是他人生中最棒的决定。

就这么定了。

Sherlock举起小提琴，继续演奏，思虑John Watson。

 

John终于吃完晚餐回到公寓，他走进卧室时说：“老天，他们在楼下简直是严刑拷问啊，难怪你不喜欢他们。”

“晚餐不错？”Sherlock问，把小提琴放到一旁。

“你不已经知道了吗？”

“是的，但是我以为你更希望我为了一段礼节性交谈而假装不知道。”

“顺便一提，”John边说边走向Sherlock，冲他摆着手指，微笑，“你是个骗子。”

Sherlock挑起眉毛质疑。

“你告诉我你会拉‘一点’小提琴。刚才那是有如天籁。”

Sherlock耸肩，微微有些尴尬。很少人知道他会拉琴。他一直不希望这变成解说员嘴里噼里啪啦冒出的八卦。 _他不仅仅是一位世界级的花滑选手，还是一位顶尖的小提琴家！一个真正多才多艺的人！_ 他们会说那些蠢话，比如， _一个彻头彻尾的‘文艺复兴人’_ ，没有任何意义只能多拖延时间而那正是解说员的目的，回避谈论Sherlock的经历。

他看向John问：“今天怎么了？”

John看起来一无所知。“我去训练，然后去看你训练，然后去吃晚饭。”

他在刻意逃避，Sherlock想，眉头一皱稍纵即逝。“还有什么？”

“我见了你的教练，他睡了你哥。噢，我还听说滑雪手们在抱怨山上的雪质。”

“John，”Sherlock烦了。

John接下来的举动让Sherlock大吃一惊。他粗暴地把Sherlock从椅子上拉起来，Sherlock不由得屏住呼吸。“我很好。”John的声音低沉而热烈，说完把Sherlock按在墙上吻他。

Sherlock努力抓住话头。他刚刚在问John问题。他刚刚是在问John问题吗？当John这样吻他，这样触碰他时，维持记忆太艰难了，全世界只剩 _他，他，他。_ _John_ _，_ _John_ _，_ _John_ _，_ Sherlock回吻，和John一块跌上床，任由他把一切变得 _充满魔力_ 。当天的所有不快都化作虚无，败给了John，John的冰火结合体。

事后，John略带困意，餍足地蜷在Sherlock身边。Sherlock一点也不想再用问题打扰他。

他把脸埋进John的头发。他们才认识多久，Sherlock却已经无法想像没有John的生活了。

“你知道，如果出了什么事—— _任何事_ ——你都可以告诉我。”Sherlock低声说。

“你也一样。”John的回答是Sherlock胸前含混不清的喃喃。

 

***

 

第二天早上，Sherlock又放下了那件事。在准备出门的匆忙中，它显得不那么紧迫了。John心情很好，一向如此。早晨例行的洗漱时，John一有机会就靠过来偷吻他。Sherlock对于自己居然和另一个人类建立起了一套晨间惯例感到非常震惊，以至于他几乎要相信这全是他的想像。当然，他不习惯想像，但和John在一起的一切实在是史无前例，所以他变得有一点点失常似乎也没那么不可置信。

只是Moriarty出现在了训练场上。Sherlock完成几个伪装的旋转之后他告诉Sherlock：“我昨天见到你的宠物了。”

于是所有片段相接，一切清晰起来，每一件事。Sherlock低着头，对脚下冰鞋予以过度的关注。他不想让Moriarty知道John并没有告诉他。事实上，恰恰相反，John在逼问下坚定地隐瞒了这事。

 

“他真是个甜心，”Moriarty接着说，“我算是明白为什么你总把他带在身边了。”

Sherlock不发一语，用三字转滑开，不理睬Moriarty。

“你开始依恋上他了。”Moriarty滑过去靠近Sherlock，“我看得出来。”

Sherlock加速，拉开足够的空间，纵身来一个阿克塞尔三周跳。一个错误的决定。他太执着于用刃干净，结果双脚落地，难以保持平衡，重重摔在冰面上。太他妈精彩了，他想，真是一点也不丢人。

Sherlock挣扎起身，Moriarty滑到他旁边，说：“你该清楚你是留不住他的，是吧？像我们这种人，可不能留着他那样的普通人。他是个压制点，Sherlock，大大的压制点。即使是现在，他也在你脑海里，对吧？你担心可怜的John Watson和他时时作怪的肩伤还有他心因性的瘸腿。你担心他担心到连个三周跳都做不出来。”Moriarty朝他微笑，同时倒滑离开Sherlock。“聊天愉快。”

Sherlock往挡板旁边的Lestrade滑去。

“你还好吗？”Lestrade问，“刚才摔的那下可是有点糟——”

“够了。”Sherlock走出冰场，忙乱中差点撞倒Lestrade。

“啥？”Lestrade在他背后莫名其妙地喊着。

Sherlock懒得搭理，大步走回更衣室，尽快脱下冰鞋，极度希望没有人拦他或是追问。最坏的是，Moriarty _说对了_ 。Sherlock想要金牌，那是他梦寐以求的，可他前一天夜里却没去训练，因为John在他床上而那似乎更重要。关于John的每一件事似乎都 _更重要_ 。但是John对他 _说谎_ 了，让Sherlock在Moriarty的小小心理战中暴露无遗，让他像傻子一样三周跳摔得狗血淋头。Sherlock的确希望别人低估自己，但并不是想落人笑柄。

Sherlock想要他的金牌，一直念念不忘，却一直求之不得。为什么他之前会觉得，有了John一切会不一样？Moriarty是对的：John最终必会离开。Sherlock想要John，但他从来就得不到他想要的，不管做出何种努力。奥运会不是早就给他上过这一课了吗？

他现在把金牌摆到了岌岌可危的位置上，全为追寻John，他永远也留不住的John。

Sherlock没有停下来喘气或思考自己到底在做什么。他只是 _往前走_ ，尽量快步但不至于奔跑，远离场馆。

 

***

 

第二次连续训练后，John离开冰球馆时，一个可怖的男人把他拉到一旁。John受够这种事了。

这个男人比Moriarty年长，穿着整套西装，包括马甲，还戴着表链。John觉得这副装扮在人人身穿运动服的奥运村里，简直太滑稽了。

“John Watson？”对方的语气非常正式。

听口音是英国的，反正这些日子来骚扰John的人似乎都和Sherlock有关。

John叹一口气说：“ _你_ 想怎么样？最近我收到的威胁够多了，多谢。”

男人眨一下眼睛，尖尖的鼻子指着他。“你看起来不怎么害怕。”

“你是想让人害怕吗？”John冷静地问。

“如果你曾遭受威胁——”

“不是 _真正的_ 威胁。我夸张了。你到底是谁？”

“Sherlock会告诉你我是他的死敌。”

“他 _还有_ 多少死敌？”John质问，显然要一个一个见面太费神。

男人饶有兴味地看着John，带一丝好奇。“你是否计划维持你与Sherlock Holmes的合作关系？”

“合作关系。”John平平地重复道。他想这家伙起码还能给这段关系起个名字，真是太好了，John自己都不知道它叫什么。他也不知道它会持续多久。John不知道Sherlock怎么想，暂时也不愿意逼迫他想。现在要起一场冲突会很麻烦很尴尬，而且这样John就不能跟Sherlock一起度过剩下的奥运时光了。他宁可让事情停滞一会儿，暧昧不清，胜过让它就此破碎。因为如果要让John来决定，他可能会永久维持与Sherlock Holmes的“合作关系”。“我也许是错的，但是我想这与你无关。”他最后这样说，这是最清楚的事，不管他们的关系叫做什么。

“不一定。”男人说。

“真的与你无关。”John说着走开。

男人跟在他身后。“你居然信任他这样一个怪人，Sherlock Holmes。”

“谁说我信任他？”John反驳，虽然这是事实。John对他坚信不疑，但不想听别的人指出这一点。

“他的训练如何？”

John停住，转身对着男人，眯眼看他。“我凭什么告诉你？”

男人显得无聊了。“哦，抱歉。我是否首先应该跟你谈钱？你认为多少钱才可称为一笔恰当的贿赂？”

John的眉毛现在抬起来了。“贿赂？你开玩笑吗？”

“你来开价。”

“没有什么价。你疯了。”John拒绝道，再次启步。

“你这么快就忠心耿耿了。”男人在John身后喊。

John懒得赐予回复。

 

***

 

John回来时Sherlock不在花滑公寓。太讨厌了，John又不像能和公寓里其他人相谈甚欢的样子。而且不管怎么说，他想跟Sherlock谈谈，或许是时候警告他，还有几位敌人需要小心，不单单是Moriarty。

他给Sherlock发一条简短的， _你在哪？_ 然后倒在床上，琢磨过去几天疯狂的事。所有花滑运动员都是这样的吗？还是只有Sherlock？

仓促的敲门声响起，不及John反应，Lestrade就甩开了门。

“Sherlock在哪？”Lestrade问。

John坐起身，皱眉。“不在这里，我以为他在训练。”

“不，他摔倒之后一走了之。”

“摔倒？”John立马警醒。“伤很重？”

“不是，就傻愣愣摔了一跤，除了他的自尊外没别的受伤，可是他现在故伎重演。他之前这么干过。”

“什么之前？”

“以前。他的第二次奥运会，大受看好随后一切崩溃那次。他消失了，再次出现时染上毒瘾。”

“毒瘾？”John重复。

“是啊，他没有告诉过你这些事？他当然没告诉你。你得告诉他，这样执着于金牌太愚蠢。他给自己的压力太大。”

John看出了其中联系。“等一下。你确实真的不认为他能够夺冠？”John一直以为Sherlock只是在夸张，以为Sherlock是因为对Lestrade的反感而添油加醋。相信自己训练的人，不应该是Lestrade的职责所在吗？

“John，我 _知道_ 他不能赢。他的节目明摆着分不够。Moriarty只要好好滑完就赢了。”

“但是Sherlock改编了节目，他的分数可以获胜。”

“他不可能滑到Moriarty的水平。他 _以前_ 可以，八年以前，甚至四年以前。现在他比不过Moriarty了。这种幻想会毁了他的。他会满心期待然后大失所望。我受不了再来一次毒瘾了，真的不行。你能跟他谈谈吗？”Lestrade真心实意地对John说，眼里带着恐慌。Lestrade _关心_ Sherlock，再清楚不过。Lestrade显然觉得，相信Sherlock，对于John来说太过危险。

而John不得不承认，他对Sherlock的了解还不足以判断Lestrade的看法是否正确。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

   

Sherlock走着走着，走着走着。等他最终停下来时，天已经黑了，他不得不多看几眼才找到方向。Sherlock怀念伦敦，他可以像这样走上几个小时，大街小巷谙熟于心。他讨厌奥运会。他 _讨厌_ 奥运会。他一直对冬奥会恨之入骨，却产生了莫须有的自信，还冒出自己最后一次机会必能好好利用的念头。接着他遇到了John，一切无比奇妙不可思议地完美，并且将会继续无比奇妙不可思议地完美下去一直到John离开。John当然会离开，John迟早会清醒过来。他已经被Moriarty的花言巧语动摇了，不然John为什么不提起碰见Moriarty的事？

Sherlock最后看向自己的手机。有几条John的短信，还有几个未接来电。时间已晚，比Sherlock想的晚。他忘了时间。他忘了 _那么长_ 的时间，整个职业生涯转瞬即逝，全被他搞砸了。

Sherlock拖着脚步走回公寓，却意外碰上了朝他迎面走来的John。

“见鬼，你去哪儿了？”John厉声问道。

Sherlock眨眼，胸中涌起一股怒火。“散步。”他回嘴。

“我一直在给你发短信打电话发短信打电话。”

“抱歉，我不觉得我必须听凭你差遣。”Sherlock再次反驳。

“我不管这个，我 _担心_ 你。”

“担心我？”Sherlock挑起眉毛。“担心我在该死的奥运村里东晃西晃？我不会惹上什么麻烦，相信我，我尽力了。”

“听着，”John说，一只手扯着自己的头发。 _紧张？_ Sherlock仔细观察他。他为什么要紧张？“Lestrade来了，说你训练不理想——”

“说我训练不理想？”Sherlock气恼地打断他。

“对，然后他…你吓着我了——”

Sherlock听出了John的话外音。“他告诉你了，是吗？”他淡淡地说，“关于毒品的事。”

John盯着他，一个确认的表情。“Sherlock，”他无奈地说。

“我没有去找药嗑，”Sherlock说，大步流星向花滑公寓走去，“Lestrade过于戏剧化，从我哥身上学的。”

“可能你给你自己太大压力——”

Sherlock猛地转身。“给我自己太大压力，”他重复。

“是的。你明白那算不得什么，对吧？我是说，奖牌之类的。能来到这儿就已经——”

“你是要告诉我能来到这里就已经是最好的奖励了？”Sherlock质问。

“没错。”John下巴一沉，“因为确实是这样。”

“根本不是。来这里不拿奖牌 _毫无意义_ 。只有白痴才会没机会得奖还开开心心。”

“像我一样的白痴。”John说。

“不。”Sherlock脱口而出，又重新考虑一下。“对，因为你妄自菲薄了。不拿金牌，你就不应该开心。每个人都有这个毛病。每个人都 _沾沾自喜_ 。”

John交叉双臂，冷静地说：“别冲我嚷嚷。我是站在你这边的。”

Sherlock凝视John，一时震惊得无法开口，随后怀疑地说，“不，你不是。”

John眨眨眼，“我是，Sherlock，我只是想——”

“你是我训练失败的原因。”Sherlock控诉道。

“我？我——”

 “因为我不得不听说你和Moriarty小小密谈的事。多谢你之前的警告啊，John。”

John多少有些发窘。“我并不觉得——”

“我问过你，再而三地 _问_ 你。我 _知道_ 有事情不对头。你就当着我的面 _撒谎_ 。”

John沉默一会儿。“我以为——”

“你还看不出来吗？”Sherlock冲John大喊，“他在你的头脑里埋下怀疑，还有Lestrade的头脑，还有 _我的_ 头脑。一小颗怀疑的种子，接下来你就告诉我放弃夺金的机会可能比较合理，然后所有人开始变脸。如果我不得不一个人坚持自己的立场，我将毫不在意。我会在这里 _取胜_ 。否则没有半点意义。”

John久久注视他，之后轻轻地说，“可以有另一点意义。”

Sherlock摇头，感到既疲惫又失落，无比孤独受伤，急需自我保护，同时非常害怕去计算John不会离开的期望值。因为John _总会_ 离开的。Sherlock的人生就是这样。“我不能，有了它之后，现在。你是我的 _压制点_ 。”

“什么意思？”John问。

“别管了，什么都别管了。”Sherlock说完走开，朝着公寓的方向。

John没有跟上去。

 

***

 

一场不快的争吵。John觉得那是他们情绪的产物。他一直在担心Sherlock，又恼火他让自己担心。他先开始咄咄地进攻，逼得Sherlock立马进入防御状态。Sherlock会静下来的，他会回来的，之后他们会理性探讨这一切。

一丝曙光溜进房间，John发觉，他真的还不够了解Sherlock。Sherlock的固执无疑足以让他彻夜不归。

John斟酌着要怎么跟Sherlock开口，他在Sherlock的房间里呆得越久，感觉越差劲。关于Moriarty的事，他 _的确_ 对Sherlock撒了谎，还用性爱让他分心，而且他这么做只是为自己好。John现在知道了，那会让Sherlock在面对Moriarty的攻击时脆弱不堪。至于Lestrade，John想，他错了。Sherlock不需要一个用夺金概率给他当头一棒的人；Sherlock需要的是一个站在他这边的人。从John过去几天的遭遇看，没有人站在Sherlock这边，而那才是他 _需要_ 的。

黎明时分，John给Sherlock发了短信。 _回来吧。_ 没有回复，所以John继续。 _我很抱歉。_ 他起来洗澡，刮脸，穿衣。仍然没有回复。 _我非常非常非常抱歉。_ 依旧没有回复。

该死。

John去吃早餐，试着深呼吸。他今天有比赛，第一场奥运比赛，几周以来的第一场冰球赛。他却为了一场情人间的争吵彻夜未眠。也许Sherlock最后那句话说对了。 _我不能，有了它之后，现在_ ，他当时说。也许，夺取金牌，你 _不能_ 。

John不知道自己是因为没有Sherlock而感到空虚，还是因为这么快就把Sherlock摆到自己毕生的梦想之上而感到可悲。

赛前坐在更衣室里时，John感觉更加悲哀了。周围其他队员都在为比赛摩拳擦掌，他在给Sherlock发短信，一条接一条。

_我不想用短信来说这些，但我也不想一整天憋着这些话。_

_对不起。我应该告诉你_ _Moriarty_ _那事的。_

_我不应该怀疑你。我不怀疑你。我知道你可以赢得金牌。_

_我站在你这边。_

John停一下，加上： _还有，你是一只魅力十足的天鹅。_

“准备好了？”Mike问。他看起来挺担忧，像是害怕John会倒在场上。

John害怕自己 _会_ 倒在场上。可他挤出一个微笑说：“好了，当然。我都准备好一辈子了。”

他们滑出场，满场的欢呼和闪光灯。这本应该只是John人生中另一场冰球比赛而已，可这是奥运会。他心头的紧张感比平时更浓重，脑海中的声音也更响亮。John在滑向替补席时几乎绊倒。他感觉每双眼睛都盯着自己，估量着他是不是真要倒下。John想站在板凳上大喊， _我很好！_ 尽管他恐怕事实并非如此。

这时他看到了Sherlock。Sherlock站在离替补席最近的看台过道上，明显为了能站在那里而在跟保安争执。

John不管了，从替补席上弹起。“Sherlock！”他喊道。

Sherlock看他一眼，对保安说，“看见了？我告诉过你，给我们两分钟。”他转向John，“滚出你的胡思乱想。”他坚定地说。

John眨巴眼睛。“什么？”

“你思考太多了，那会把你扯成碎片。相信你的直觉。你擅长这项运动，你要让自己擅长它。”

John根本没听懂Sherlock在说什么，他喘气道：“你收到我的短信了。”

Sherlock一脸诧异。“什么？没有。我没有——”

“那你为什么来这里？”

Sherlock看起来 _更加_ 诧异。“为你。这是你的第一场比赛，你觉得我会错过？”

John想说他们在吵架，他以为，是的，Sherlock绝对会错过这场比赛。可是见到Sherlock，他却喜出望外，发现自己只是说了，“我很抱歉。”

“记住我说的话。”Sherlock无视那句道歉，低头靠近John。“你喜欢这场游戏。你依靠它的危险和肾上腺素存活。不用害怕，不用担心，这正是你苦苦追寻的。不要思考，享受它。”

John点头，凝视Sherlock。Sherlock直起身对保安说：“看见没？说完了。”然后转身离开。

John看着Sherlock，不知拿他如何是好，转回替补席。他竭力清空大脑，一干二净，接着深呼吸，在脑海里描绘一切。

然后他打完了一场冰球。

 

***

 

Sherlock坐在看台上。他错过了最初几分钟的比赛，因为他在看John发来的短信。 _还有，你是一只魅力十足的天鹅。_

Sherlock读完这条短信，心中十分难受。显然John以为他不会来看比赛。Sherlock从来没有想过不来看比赛。他们吵架了，没错，但那不意味Sherlock不会确保John拥有一次最棒的奥运之行，无论如何。Sherlock当然忍不住要给John最好的一切。

而且，John只不过说出了事实。他 _确实_ 不太可能在这里夺冠，他也 _确实_ 在另一次奥运会失利后染上毒瘾。没有为此做好心理准备都是Sherlock的错，太蠢了。他知道事情终将如此。期望自己能永远骗住John实在太天真，John聪明多了。

他没打算要像现在这样让John恐慌。他压根没想到John会恐慌。他根本没想过发生这一切后John仍然想要他，可显然他想。Sherlock习惯处理证据，而以上就是证据告诉他的，尽管难以置信。

也许John离开前他还能拥有一小会儿。

Sherlock扫一眼冰上。John还没有上场，他坐在替补席上，和其他替补队员一样身体前倾，全神贯注。

Sherlock发送短信。 _祝贺，打出了一场精彩的冰球比赛。我早就知道你无与伦比。_ _-SH_

 

***

 

这并非John最出色的一场球赛，不过考虑到上一场比赛直接让他进了医院，这场他已经是表现惊人了。他们比设想更轻松地拿下比赛，John的发挥超出预期。即便没有进球，他还是受宠若惊地成为了庆祝的焦点。大家喜出望外的程度简直有些侮辱，但也带来了同等程度的宽慰：他们真的需要他，完好无损，作为球队的一员。

他们想出去庆祝，John也想庆祝，和Sherlock一块儿，不是和他们。John不想表现得太明显，但他想弥补和Sherlock吵的那一架，跟他回去，拥抱他让他知道自己 _是_ 站在他这边的。

“John想去跟他的新男友庆祝。”Mike逗他，其他人也回以善意的打趣。Mike肯定告诉过他们对方是男的不是女的。John没有让他保密，反正看到他们没把这当一回事还挺不错。

John说：“因为他比你们当中任何一个都好看多了。”有人朝John扔了一团毛巾，一圈圈的起哄将他包围。

走出球馆后John才想到，他应该纠正一下Mike的说法，Sherlock不是他的男朋友。可看上去Sherlock就像他男友，他们甚至有了第一场争吵。

John摸出手机想给Sherlock发短信，惊讶发现自己居然漏读了一条Sherlock的信息。发信时间让John皱起眉头，那是球赛刚刚开始的时刻。他慢慢站定，深吸一口气，克服那一分恐惧，阅读短信。他眨眼，再读一遍。

“可否允许我请你吃晚餐？”Sherlock问他。

John从屏幕上抬眼。Sherlock站在他面前，几步之遥，双手埋在大衣口袋里。

John举起手机。“比赛一开始你就发了这条。”

Sherlock扫他一眼。“是的。”

“你怎么知道我会打一场好球。”

“因为你是你，John。”

John飞快把Sherlock推到墙上吻了他。一会儿，Sherlock开始回吻，手攀上来固定John的头。这是John最棒的一个吵架后的和好之吻，他不禁开始期待起之后“床尾和”的部分。

John退开，Sherlock喘息不停，一绺卷发覆在他眼前。

“我很抱歉。”他说。John的注意力完全被他的嘴唇吸引了，湿润肿胀，仿佛一个邀请。他慢慢才理解Sherlock的话。“我没有意识到你会以为…我没有 _思考_ 。我很抱歉。”

“对不起，我怀疑过你。”John哽咽，“你对我深信不疑，甚至在比赛前就夸赞我的表现，我却——”

“没关系。”

“怎么会，当然有关系。”

“John——”Sherlock开口抗议。

“算了。”John不想节外生枝再来一场争执。他把那绺卷发拨回原来的位置，捧着Sherlock的脸。“我道歉了，你也道歉了。我们算是扯平了。”

过了一会，Sherlock点头。

“我饿死了，你估计一天没吃东西。”John站定，一只手蜷进Sherlock的手。“所以，好的，请我吃晚餐吧。”

“不去运动员餐厅。”Sherlock说。

“去哪儿都比那里强。”John赞同。

 

***

 

Sherlock认为他们享用了一顿美美的晚餐。John很放松，赢球后心情不错，一直把话题引到与奥运无关的方向上。Sherlock讲述了几宗他参与侦破的有趣案子，John很好奇，而没有反感。Sherlock有勇气期待起来。他应该有这种勇气吗？

他们吃完晚餐走回公寓的路上，Sherlock决定把对话引回奥运会。

“其他人呢？”John问，公寓里黑洞洞的。

“今晚是双人滑最后一天比赛。他们去加油了，尽管Donovan和Anderson没有一点机会。我们来谈谈你痛得怎样了。”Sherlock精神十足。

“我没有——”

“闭嘴。”Sherlock平和地打断。他们走进卧室。“瘀伤？还是更糟糕？”

“瘀伤。”

“让我看看。”Sherlock对John一挥手。

“你完全有能力自己动手。”John指出。

Sherlock一嗤，“行。”说着把John的衣服拉过头顶。他仔细查看John身上的淤青，皱着眉头再问一遍：“有多痛？”

“没事。”John说，“虽然有时候我老在寻思为什么不选一个不容易撞伤的运动，比如游泳。”

Sherlock不发一语，转身走进浴室，打开浴缸的水龙头。

“你要…洗澡？”John在卧室里喊，莫名其妙。

Sherlock从浴室出来。“不，我在给你放水泡冷水澡。”

“听上去不怎么舒服。”

“你明天可以洗热水澡，现在冷水对你更好。”

“我知道，但是我根本不用洗澡。我们直接上床不行么？”

“不行。”Sherlock态度坚决。John在照顾自己这方面显然不太在行，所以目前来说，这成了Sherlock的活儿，只要John允许。“你累了，又酸又痛。冷水澡，睡觉。”

“我不累。”John说完打了个呵欠。

Sherlock朝他挑眉。

John翻白眼，还是慢吞吞脱掉衣服，拖着脚步走进卧室。Sherlock也脱了衣服，换上T恤和睡裤，听John坐进浴缸溅起的水声，然后找到John的背包，翻找能穿着睡觉的衣服。

“明天我们要做爱！”John喊。

“行。”Sherlock漫不经意答道，卷起一捆衣服，“好的。”他抱着衣服走进浴室，John睁眼时他问：“这个够当睡衣吗？”

John耸肩，“我可以裸着睡。”

“对，那更好。”Sherlock同意，回卧室放下衣服。“不过，明天可能要晚一点。”他不希望John会错意，关于做爱。

良久没有回音，之后：“等等，你明天有比赛。”

“是的。”Sherlock回答，铺好床。

John走进卧室，裹着一条毛巾。

“你还好吗？”John问。

“不能更好。”Sherlock说，“而你，与此同时，把水滴得到处都是。”

John说，“你明晚一定会表现出色。”

Sherlock抑住打断他的冲动。他不想讨论明天，不想讨论奖牌，只想爬上床呆在John身边，蜷在John身边，让他呼吸从而让自己也能够呼吸。这对他而言已是完美之至。

所以Sherlock说，“到床上来。”

John说，“等会。”他身上仍有水珠滴落，走过去拿起手机发了一条短信。

Sherlock的手机在床头柜上震动。他好奇地看着John，打开信息。

_祝贺你的花滑比赛。我早就知道你无与伦比。_

“你真是荒唐。”Sherlock说，掩藏起这条信息给他的感觉，那就像四周跳刚好勉强落地，在站稳脚跟与摔个嘴啃泥之间摇摆不定的瞬间。“上床来。”Sherlock在被单下挪出位置。

“没你荒唐。”John说，解开毛巾，上床爬到Sherlock身边。

Sherlock关掉灯，把John紧拥入怀。John身上还是太湿，快把床单都弄湿了，不过Sherlock不打算抱怨。

“你发短信为什么要署名？”

“为什么不？”Sherlock反问，完全搞不懂为什么John要聊这么可笑的事。

“我知道那是你发的短信，我把你加到联系人列表了。”

“我不希望留下任何疑惑。我的手机有可能被他人强占。”

“老天，花样滑冰简直生死攸关啊，对吧？”

“比地下犯罪分子更为致命。相信我，我懂的。”

John的手在Sherlock臂上游走，那感觉既美妙又安心。遇到John之前，在不做爱的情况下，Sherlock只有一次和别人同床共枕的经历，并且他讨厌那次经历。Sherlock不知道是什么使得John与众不同，但他确实不一样。Sherlock无法想像一张没有John的床。他之前是如何在一片空虚当中入睡的？Sherlock试图设想有没有比当下更幸福的可能：尽管知道了那一切，John仍然不可思议地留在他床上，健健康康，对他自己的奥运表现心满意足。

“我知道为什么我不告诉你Moriarty的事，你会难受。”John说。

就这样，Sherlock心中冒起的无数幸福泡泡一一坍塌破碎。“我们别提Moriarty。”Sherlock说。

“我不想让你难受。我就是想 _不_ 让你难受，才没有告诉你。”

“没关系。”Sherlock说着把脸埋进了John的颈间，好像这能让他闭嘴。

“不对，我不知道Moriarty会跟你说，尽管我应该料到的。你要知道，我不管Moriarty怎么看你，怎么说你。我不关心Moriarty。”

Sherlock不想考虑Moriarty可能对John说了什么，他尽量让自己不要再去想那些东西。“他废话很多，不过人们大都如此。”

“我理解你为什么不爽Moriarty，所以为了不让你再被他偷袭，我想我也该告诉你这件事。”

Sherlock冻住了，仿佛那个四周跳落地失败摔个四仰八叉，冰屑刺入骨髓。

“昨天我碰到了你另一个朋友。”John接着说。

“朋友？”Sherlock重复，不解，想着还能是什么人。

“敌人。”John澄清。

“噢。”那还差不多，“哪一个？”

John叹气。“用他的话来说，你的死敌。真的会有人有死敌吗？”

Sherlock懒得回答。普通人当然有，只有像John一样不同寻常的人才会一辈子没有敌人。“他是不是出钱让你监视我？”

“对。”John停了一会儿说。

“你收钱了？”

“当然没收。”

“可惜，我们本来可以把钱分了。下次考虑清楚一点。”

John哧一声接近愤怒的笑。“他是谁，Sherlock？”

“你见过的最危险的人，不过现在不是我的问题。”

“很难区分什么时候应该告诉你我被威胁了，什么时候又不是。”

Sherlock立马弹起，皱着眉。“他们威胁你什么？告诉我。”

“不是 _那种威胁_ 。没有特定的什么，只是让我不舒服而已。躺回来，我没打算让你不爽。”

“你没让我不爽。”Sherlock否认道，让John拉他躺下。

 “没人威胁我，只不过他们不是热情友善的人，反正我也没急着要跟他们出去和一杯。仅此而已。放松，放松，放松。”John在他唇上低语，留下轻缓的吻，既是承诺，又是酬答。哪儿也不去，就在此处，此时此刻，他们二人。比可能发生的一切更真实可靠。

一吻结束，John用额头抵着Sherlock的，使得Sherlock闭好双眼，让自己停留在这儿，和John一起，哪儿也不去，头脑再也冒不出那些可怕的场景。

John说：“那一撞是从后面来的，我受伤那回。我从没想过会这样，自己手脚纠缠重重摔倒，肩膀着地，脱臼了。但那本来应该是个轻伤，本来 _什么_ 也不算。更重的伤我都受过不少。我不知道为什么那次不一样，只是忍不住在脑子里回放，阻止不了自己 _看见_ 它。我总在想本来可以做点什么，恨自己没摔得 _好一点_ 。太蠢了，完全没道理。”

“这很正常。”片刻后Sherlock说。他知道John跟他分享这件事意义重大，他也不想打击John，但他希望John理解他自己身上发生了什么。“你没有办法决定发生的事，也没有办法决定自己的反应。你什么都做不了，那是完全失控的。你厌恶它，不接受它。你的大脑反抗这件事，想琢磨出个道理去弥补它，即使那意味着对你自己很苛刻。”

“所以每次我试着上冰，腿都不听使唤。”John猜。

“你的头脑装了太多东西。”Sherlock回答。“你得甩掉它们。”

“你是唯一一个几乎让我做到这个的人，而且你让这事看上去很简单。”John说，一只手缠进Sherlock发间。“谢谢你。”

Sherlock想说没什么，但那让John开心了，所以Sherlock不能把它视为无物。Sherlock不怎么知道如何处理别人对他说的 _谢谢_ 。所以，几经踌躇，Sherlock靠上前吻了John作为回答，希望John明白他想传达的一切： _这是我的荣幸_ ，以及 _我愿意给你我能做到的一切_ ，还有 _当初多看你一眼是我做过最正确的决定_ 。

“而且我想让你知道，”John轻声说，“我真的认为你能拿到这枚金牌。我真的相信。从来没见过滑得像你那样美的人。”

“你从来没见过别人滑冰。”Sherlock忿忿道，又回到“四周跳空中未落地”的状态。

“但是我也想让你知道，我不在乎你能不能拿到金牌。因为那对我来说无所谓，你还是你，我也还会在这儿。”

过了很久，Sherlock提醒自己的身体记得做该做的事，比如呼吸和吞咽和维持心跳等等。

“Sherlock，跟我说你相信我。”John说，语调带着一分刚硬。

Sherlock试着说点什么。他真的试了。他想说， _我不认为你会离开_ ，可那是他拒绝说出口的谎言。一般来说他不介意撒谎，但是这个谎太重。他想说， _你不是真的这么想，你很快就会恢复理智_ ，至少这是真的，但是说出来会让它 _更像真的_ 。

“Sherlock，说出来。”John说，这回更为坚决。

“我相信你。”Sherlock低声说。尽管他并不相信这个，但他相信John此刻的想法是真实的，对他来说已经足够。他伸手去拨John的头发。

John笑了，进入梦乡。Sherlock保持清醒，想着金牌和黑天鹅。他想着伦敦以及John会跟他去那里的幻想，想到Mycroft和Moriarty以及其他种种会阻止幻想成真的障碍。尤其是他自己。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

John醒来时Sherlock还在沉睡，整个人摊在床的另一边，羽绒被甩在身上。尽管睡得很香，Sherlock看上去莫名有些焦躁。John溜下床，Sherlock没被惊动。John走进浴室打开淋浴，又回到卧室。他看向沉醉梦乡眉头轻蹙的Sherlock，寻思他在做什么噩梦。接着John弯下腰，用轻柔的吻唤醒Sherlock，直到他眉头舒展，开始回吻。

这时John退开。“来跟我洗个澡。”他低语，眨眨眼走回浴室。

Sherlock花了一会儿才加入John，一走进浴室就皱起鼻子。“老天，这水好烫。”他抱怨道，调低水温。

“需要放松肌肉。比你昨晚给我准备的冷水澡好 _太多_ 了。”

“那很有用。"Sherlock的声音酸溜溜的。“这个有什么用？我们几乎挤不下。”

的确，不过John可不会被这点小事阻挡。

“你早上总是这么爱发脾气？”John随意问，往手中挤了些洗发露。

Sherlock像被触怒似的。“我才没有 _爱发脾气_ 。”

“淋湿你的头发，我帮你洗头。”

“我自己会洗头。”Sherlock说。

“没错，这有什么意义呢？问过你自己吗？”

“把头发洗干净？”

“你 _重点_ 错了。来吧，冲湿头发。”

Sherlock满腹狐疑地把头低到淋浴喷头下方，打湿满头乱乱的卷毛。水从他脸上流下，Sherlock不得不拼命眨眼避开水，没有办法保持怒视。

“好啦，弯点腰我才够得着你。你真没必要长这么高。”

“我的身高很正常。”

“对于一个花滑运动员来说，并不是。”

“你就太矮了。”

“对于某个花滑运动员来说，并不是。”John笑着说，把洗发水揉进Sherlock发间，按摩Sherlock的头皮，轻轻揉捏。正如John预料，Sherlock闭嘴停止抱怨。John一会儿用圆钝的指甲抓挠，一会儿用老茧和指节轻擦，抚过Sherlock的头顶，绕到耳后，直至颈后的发线。当John低声说“冲水”时，Sherlock得甩甩头让自己清醒过来，才能乖乖遵从指令。

John扫一眼Sherlock身体前面，冲他挑眉："找到重点没有？"

"你就得意吧。"Sherlock嘴上这么说着，却还是容许John把自己推到浴室的墙上亲吻，湿滑亲密直到喘不过气。

“我只是说，”John吮着Sherlock的下唇，“比冷水澡好太多了。”

“我也会帮你洗头，如果你之前要求的话。”Sherlock舌头舔进John嘴里。

“真的不是重点。”John微笑着跪下。“等会我要给你刮干净。”

Sherlock警觉起来：“刮哪儿？”

John笑起来，当然这对于他接下来的行动毫无益处。喘过气后John前倾吞下Sherlock，热水洒在他背后。John觉得最好在热水用光之前把这事儿办了。

Sherlock一只手抓紧John的头发，另一只手在墙上胡乱摸索，试图抓住什么并不存在的东西。“你没必要做这个。”Sherlock喘着气。

John暂时退开。“我当然没有 _必要_ 。”他的舌头扫过Sherlock的腹股沟，舔着那里的水珠和汗液。“我又不是你的性奴。那游戏可以以后再玩。”

Sherlock在上方发出一声咒骂。John笑了：“很高兴你喜欢。”接着沿Sherlock的勃起轻轻往上舔了一道。

“你没必要做，不过如果你打算做下去的话最好继续。”Sherlock回嘴时已经透不过气。

John窃笑，赶紧给自己的嘴找点事做，好堵住即将出口的 _我爱你_ 。幸运的是，Sherlock射得比John想像的还快，水还没有变凉。他站起身，Sherlock已经彻底失神根本没注意。Sherlock甚至忘了如何回吻他，只是笨拙地推搡着John说“让我……”接着干脆一屁股滑到了浴缸底。

John赶紧挪开，以免被他带倒。“多谢夸奖。”他挑起一抹嘴角。

然而当Sherlock——带着John以为他目前无暇顾及的优雅——把John逼到墙上时，John嘴里喊的完全又是另一回事了。 _那事儿_ 结束时，打在他们身上的水已经冰凉。

“这是我洗过最爽的一次澡。”John在Sherlock唇边喘息。

“冻死了。”Sherlock说，不过并没有起身关水，而是吻着John。

John觉得要是Sherlock想在这里吻上一天，自己大概也没什么意见。不过Sherlock要准备一场比赛，John不想打搅他。John仍能听见Sherlock在说John是他的压制点。John不想莫名其妙引发一场灾难。

所以John终止了这个吻，关掉淋浴，告诉自己等奥运会结束后，他要花上好多好多天，什么事都不干，只用来亲吻Sherlock Holmes。

 

***

 

Sherlock的世界排名低得不能跟Moriarty分在同一组。[译注：花滑比赛按选手的赛季积分从低到高分组，积分低的先出场]某种角度看来这是件好事，Sherlock不需要过多考虑如何对付Moriarty。但换个角度Sherlock倒不这么乐意，主要因为他不想这么快亮出底牌。他宁愿晚一点，到晚上再出场，最好是最后一个，必须是在Moriarty之后。然而，事与愿违，Sherlock必须拿下一个足够高的分数，寄希望于Moriarty够不着。真是烦人。如果Moriarty未予重视，按他预料的那样随意滑完这次奥运会，Sherlock一定可以轻松拿下这块金牌。但他将要挑起Moriarty的求胜欲。他讨厌这样。

赛前，Sherlock在场上轻轻滑了一圈，只是为了复习脚下坚冰的触感。他在脑海里播放比赛音乐，想着整套动作，全新的套路，今夜将第一次展现在世人眼中。好吧，除了John Watson之外。John已经看过了。

观众开始入座。相对默默无闻的花滑选手们挤在冰上相互捉弄，Sherlock无视他们，躲开他们。那些大牌选手们不在这里，他们在冰场中央某处滑着他们的赛前套路，甚至有人还没到场。Sherlock无所谓，再次成为被低估的人其实是种解脱。这感觉就像他的第一届奥运会一样，当年他无所不能。

当然，那届奥运会上他没有John耐心地等在冰场旁边。

滑向John时Sherlock想敛住笑容，没有成功。

“我让你分心了吗？”John问。

Sherlock摇头。

“很好。享受乐趣，好吗？”

Sherlock抬眉。“乐趣？John？”

“不要跟我说没有意义。今天早上，我给你刮——”

“你没给我刮胡子。你把剃须膏抹了我一身。”

“没错，你笑到喘不过气。”

Sherlock扁嘴一秒钟。“我那是装的。”

John摇头微笑，压根没有上当。“我希望你到时想着这个。别去想你多想要它，就……上场滑一滑，像你滑给我看一样。”

他不能滑得像给John看那样—— _那_ 要求太高了，在这么多人面前——他不打算暴露最后这点秘密，让John知道那次表演有多特别。Sherlock觉得他现在已经暴露得够多了。

“你会没事的。”John说。“你第一次参加奥运会时享受到乐趣了吗？”

很享受，Sherlock承认。他刚才也在想这个。另外两次苦涩的奥运之旅把最初的乐趣深深掩埋，他差点忘了。Sherlock知道自己为什么能记起来，因为John _使他_ 想起，很久很久以前这些枯燥乏味曾经是Sherlock的乐趣，曾经值得他努力。并非因为他是最好的，仅仅因为他 _喜欢_ 。这种感觉如此遥远，直到John出现，突然间Sherlock又想滑冰了，仅仅为了一个优美绝伦的旋转所带来的快乐，以及它让John雀跃的方式。

Sherlock看着John点点头。

“很好。在这里也要享受乐趣。我不想在众目睽睽之下吻你，我们就假装我已经俯身吻过你祝你好运吧。”

Sherlock翻白眼。“说得好像不会出现关于Sherlock Holmes为什么会和一名美国冰球运动员长谈的臆测一样。”John回应了什么，可是Sherlock被自己的家人转移了注意力。他们正向二人走来，Sherlock的父母像傻子一样挥着手，Mycroft一如既往在皱眉。“噢，该死。”Sherlock喃喃道。

John扭头去看，很快又转回来。“Sherlock，”他倒吸凉气，“是那个男人。是那天那个男人。”

“我很清楚他是谁。”Sherlock声音阴沉。

John迷糊了。

“你们来这里 _干_ 什么？”Sherlock质问他的家人。

“来看你滑冰呀，亲爱的！”他的母亲说，“你知道我们一直都来看你滑冰！”接着她好奇地看着John。“你好。”

“你好。”John慢慢地回应，显然不确定他应该做什么。John的目光怀疑地跳到Mycroft身上。

“Watson先生。”Mycroft郑重地点了点头。

“你好。”这次John的回应很紧张。

“噢，你们已经见过了？”他们的母亲打了一下Mycroft的手臂，看起来不知怎地很解气，可惜打得太轻了。“你一直藏着他！”

“我得弄清楚这是怎么回事。”Mycroft转脸看向Sherlock。“对吧，我的弟弟？”

Sherlock狠狠瞪他。

“弟弟？”John说，“他是你哥哥？”

“偏偏是哥哥。”Sherlock没好气。

“噢，行了吧，不要在比赛之前吵架。你刚才说你叫什么名字，亲爱的？”

“John，”John说，“你是……？”

“Sherlock的妈妈，显然。”

“噢，你好！很高兴……很高兴见到你。”John听起来非常凌乱，拿不准自己要如何表现。

“你是怎么认识Sherlock的？”

John扫一眼Sherlock。Sherlock邪恶的一面恨不得直接说： _做爱_ 。John看向Sherlock的母亲说：“我们是朋友。”

“说的真委婉啊。”Mycroft把玩他的雨伞。

“什么人会往冰场里带一把伞？”Sherlock回嘴。

“你们是 _朋友_ ，”Sherlock的母亲对John惊呼，好像下一秒就要热泪盈眶了，“噢， _太棒了_ ，Sherlock，你应该 _告诉_ 我的，一个 _朋友_ ！”

老天爷，她还能让他再可悲一些么。“母亲——”Sherlock开口。

“你当然知道他们不是‘朋友’，”Mycroft说，“Sherlock没有 _朋友_ 。”

John温和地问：“所以你就是那个睡了Sherlock教练的哥哥？还是他还有一个哥哥？”

Sherlock简直想亲John一口。他忍住了，不过也就差那么一点点。

Mycroft盯着John，Sherlock觉得他在谋划着杀了他，然后他不得不雇John当自己的全职保镖。

一阵震惊后的沉默过去之后，Sherlock母亲说，“谢谢你，John，终于把 _这事_ 大声说出来了。”

Sherlock和Mycroft一齐诧异地望着她。

“别告诉我你早知道了。”Mycroft说。

“然后你 _一声_ 不吭？”Sherlock抱怨。

“我对一个想和另一个成年男子约会的成年男子有什么好说的？祝你好运，我猜。话说回来，John，你可以过来跟我们一起看比赛。”

灾难啊，Sherlock想。“他不——"

“好的，”John看向Sherlock，“很好。”他重复一遍，朝Sherlock的父母微笑。

Sherlock父亲仿佛想要对Sherlock母亲方才滔滔不绝的一切表示赞同：“太棒了。”

“行，那我们先走了，让你们俩再来点离别祝福。我们很期待你的表演，亲爱的。”Sherlock母亲说完向冰场倾身。

Sherlock不情不愿滑向前，吻了她脸颊，和他的父亲草草握了握手，和Mycroft瞪了瞪眼。

“所以是这个哥哥出了那瓶天价香槟的钱？”John温和地问，“我应该好好谢谢他。”

“他太差劲了。”Sherlock说，“你不必和他们坐在一起。”

John耸肩。“没事，他们看上去挺友好。我才没有被见家长吓跑呢。我是说，我们都住一起了，也是时候告诉他们了。”

Sherlock不知道John是说真的还是在开玩笑，不知道真不爽，他想尖叫。

“你赛前准备的时候带手机吗？”

“不带。”Sherlock说。

“今晚带上，我要保证你从你的头脑里走出来。”

“这是我给你的建议。”

“而你以为我不知道你怎么会知道这条建议？”

“因为你 _确实_ 太沉迷于你的头脑。”

“因为你也是这样。”John说，“去滑你的愤怒小提琴吧，我们之后再见。”

“今晚是天鹅湖。”Sherlock纠正他，“愤怒小提琴是明晚。”

“噢老天爷呀，”John很开心，“ _羽毛_ ！ _终于啊_ ！”

“滚开。”Sherlock说，从John身边滑开。他可以听到身后紧跟着John的大笑，他自己踏下冰面时也咧着嘴。

他很快找到手机，给他的兄长发短信。

_不要动_ _John Watson_ _一根毫毛。_ _-SH_

_我为什么要这么做？_ Mycroft回复。 _就我个人而言，我发现我还挺喜欢他的。_ _-MH_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

作者知道正式比赛是先短节目后自由滑，但是剧情需要所以不管了……

\------------------------------------------------

与John初次见到Sherlock哥哥时的设想相比，Sherlock的家人友善得多了。Mycroft仍是奇怪又让人毛骨悚然的模样，身穿三件套西装手拿雨伞。他现在无声地坐着看手机，John无视他，因为Sherlock的父母也无视了Mycroft。

Sherlock的父亲看起来很安静很友好，Sherlock的母亲一直在侃侃而谈。

最棒的是，她谈论的内容全是Sherlock。John不知道自己有没有预料到这个，但他很开心。Sherlock备受疼爱，这是好事。

John听了不少Sherlock小学时的故事，小Sherlock侦破各种案件。

“他想当一个侦探。”Sherlock母亲向John坦露。

John想说他觉得Sherlock现在就是个侦探，不过没说出口，也许这是秘密。

“...那么地痴迷于死亡。当然，我不是不赞成破案，可是我们老是站在小巷子什么的鬼地方吹着冷风寻找证据。是Sherlock他爸提议说让他去跳舞的，因为他实在太擅长音乐了。Sherlock以前给他自己写过华尔兹，你知道，太美妙了。所以我们觉得专业训练对他可能有好处。可是当然了，安逸舒适从来不会被Sherlock认可。所以我发现现在我又回到了从前一直在逃离的冰天雪地。”她笑声爽朗。

John想着Sherlock会有多讨厌听到这些陈谷子烂芝麻，然而这些故事实在太了不起了。

接着Sherlock母亲问：“你们两个是怎么认识的？”

“训练时认识的。”John老实回答。

“噢，是的，冰球，他是这么说的吧？”

“对，跳跃旋转这些我可做不来。”

“没错，但他也不能拿着球棍滑冰。”Sherlock的父亲侧身越过她的妻子对John说，“所以别把这事放心上。”

“噢，我实在太为你们两个高兴了。”Sherlock的母亲夸张地双手一合，“有时他是那么地孤单，虽然他从来不说。我一直希望他能遇到一个人，安定下来。”

Sherlock母亲不仅没有相信“朋友”的说法，还直接跳到某种终身承诺，John想。他不知道哪个更惊人，是Sherlock的母亲期待着这段关系，还是他自己其实并不介意和Sherlock确定关系。说实话，假如Sherlock滑到他面前说“我们结婚吧”，他一定会毫不犹豫地说，“行。”

终于，轮到Sherlock那组选手上场热身了。Sherlock果真穿戴着羽毛，黑色羽毛。John看着他，满心爱慕，等不及想和他说话，想冲他微笑，想吻他直到他也笑起来，想把他从这只遥不可及的黑天鹅变回他的Sherlock，他所认识的Sherlock，愿意让John抹剃须膏的Sherlock。

可是Sherlock的热身搞砸了。第一次试跳便以摔倒告终，第二次起跳又滑过了头，再试，再摔。他从跳跃的位置滑走，只绕着场地滑圈圈，垂着头，身上的羽毛战栗不止。

John搞不懂他是故意演给周围的选手看，还是真的这么紧张。

“我可以借用你的双筒镜吗？”John礼貌地问Sherlock的父亲。

“当然可以，”他递给John，“如果你想的话，你还可以听。”

“听？”

“他开着比赛的直播。”，Mycroft干巴巴地说，“这样他就可以听解说员在说什么。”

“噢，”John说，心思全在用望远镜瞄准Sherlock上，“也行。”

Sherlock一点也不像沮丧的样子，而是一副动摇的模样。John看着他滑离冰场，Lestrade跟他讲话而他一摇头走开。John认得出那个表情，已然放弃的恐慌。John太熟悉这个了。

John放下望远镜，拿出手机。

_一只比我想像中更魅力十足的天鹅。_

_滑完别急着换衣服，我会让你重新穿上它的。_

_你知不知道我能用那些羽毛做什么？_

John又举起望远镜，指向Sherlock，急切地想。 _拿起你的手机。别再去想你正在想的东西，想想那个。_ Sherlock正大口灌着水，像是准备从那扇门逃进后面的走廊。他停下来抓起手机，看了一眼，露出微笑。真心的笑。John看他打着回复，一秒之后膝上传来手机震动。

John看向手机。

_烧来取暖？_ _\--SH_

John也露出微笑。好多了，他想，这样好多了。

 

***

 

轮到Sherlock登场，John紧张得快吐了。他身体前倾，逼自己看下去，寻思自己的冰球赛上Sherlock是不是也很紧张。不，Sherlock会告诉他，他压根没紧张过因为他知道John会有精彩表现。

“你想听吗？”Sherlock的母亲平静地问，递给John一个耳机。

John觉得自己大概不想听，但是他也不想对Sherlock的母亲无礼。他也许还有一点点扭曲的好奇心，想知道评论员会说什么。

“ _……奥运生涯曾获一枚铜牌，两枚银牌，但始终难夺一金。_ ”一个压低得夸张的女声说道。

_“过去两届奥运会，他均被视为夺金热门。然而从他现在的出场顺序大家可以看到，他已经远离世界前列，并且已经好几年没有站上世界级重大赛事的领奖台。”_

_“而且他今天的热身堪称一塌糊涂，一个跳跃都没有完成。”_

John恨死这些人了。

_“你认为这次奥运会他的目标是什么？”_

_“我想大概是以他自己的方式享受乐趣吧。”_

John几乎嗤之以鼻，显然他们根本不懂Sherlock。

冰上，Sherlock完全静止，羽毛微微颤动，音乐响起。John看着Sherlock的动作，目光盯着他脚下的冰刃，想起Sherlock说过的，它们的重要性。在John看来，他用刃很深，锋利而干脆。John的视线离开冰刀，聚焦于Sherlock在冰上展现的一整幅震撼人心的美景。他真美，John想着，口干舌燥。他觉得自己这么想，不只是因为他见过Sherlock全身赤裸的模样。Sherlock就是这样令人窒息，线条修长又柔软，他的 _存在_ 溢满整个冰面，渗透整座场馆的空间，滑翔着，盘旋着，回转着。

Sherlock倒滑时John感受到一股纠结的踌躇，他看向自己身侧。耳机里，刚才不发一语的解说员说道：“ _他的第一个跳跃是后外点冰三周跳——_ ”

而冰上Sherlock转身面向前方，纵身高高跃起，一时间，观众席是一片震惊的空白，随即变成热烈的喝彩。John的耳机传来男解说的惊呼：“他换成了阿克塞尔四周半！他的节目爆了一个四周半跳！”[译注：目前还没有选手在正式比赛中完成过[这个跳跃](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quad_\(figure_skating\))。]

这就是开始。接下来的四分三十秒之中，Sherlock掌控了整座冰场所有人的呼吸，把所有观众握在手心里。而且他看起来轻而易举， _游刃有余_ 。跳跃连着跳跃，落地迅速又干净，旋转速度不可思议。观众们全情投入，甚至为接续步报以欢欣鼓舞。Sherlock在冰上舞着，飞掠过冰场，每个动作都是流畅美丽的线条。一切结束时，观众的欢呼震耳欲聋。John根本没有喝彩，因为光是坐在那儿听着掌声实在太棒了。John举起望远镜，冰场上Sherlock正在微笑。真正的笑。

男解说在耳机里说：“ _这就是_ _Sherlock Holmes_ _的 **宣言** 。真是 **天翻地覆** 。_”

 _“这不仅仅是技术一流，更是 **真心流露** 。”_女解说赞同道， _“_ _Holmes_ _一向是技术不错的选手，但他往往难以将情感投入其中，将观众投入其中，将人性投入其中。而今晚他做到了。”_

_“不单是本赛季_ _Sherlock Holmes_ _的最佳表现，很可能是本赛季我所见到的最佳表现。”_

_“毫无疑问。”_ 女解说肯定道。

John摘下耳机想，轮到你了，Moriarty。

 

***

 

当晚比赛结束，Moriarty排在榜首，Sherlock以3分之差紧随其后，其他选手们则纷纷落后Sherlock至少三个8分。John代表Sherlock接受了家人的祝贺，借口说Sherlock会很累而且需要空间准备明晚的短节目。其实他是想替Sherlock省下被他们唠叨的精力。以及他想很慢、很慢地脱下Sherlock的服装，花时间和他在一起。

John在运动员出口等Sherlock，发短信给Sherlock告知他的位置，但没有收到回复。Sherlock的节目结束后John也发了短信，同样没有回复。

Moriarty走出来，John咒骂一声，想找地方躲起来。

这主意很蠢，Moriarty立刻发现了他，走过来。“Sherlock又在玩他的游戏了呢，我明白。”他的声音很冰冷。

“拼字游戏？”John反问，不想被煽动。

“告诉他我还欠他另一次坠落。”Moriarty说完大步走开了。

John目送他走远，笑一下，又给Sherlock发了一条短信。 _你让_ _Moriarty_ _惊慌失色了。_

他才摁下发送，Lestrade出现了。

“John，”Lestrade有点惊讶。

John不知道有什么好惊讶的。“你好，”他开心地答应，“我在等Sherlock。”

“他回去了。”

John傻眼，“什么？什么时候？”

“他比完之后。他没留下来看比赛，我以为他给你发消息了。”

“他没有发。”John拿不准是要烦躁还是要担心。

“老天。”Lestrade说，声音压抑。

“不会有事的，”John保证，“我想他一定是在公寓等我了。”

“如果他不在，马上跟我联系。你有我的电话？”

John递出自己的手机，让Lestrade输入号码。

“我觉得你大惊小怪了，”John说，“他表现不错，是想躲开Moriarty罢了。”John很相信自己这个说法，只是希望Sherlock事先告诉他。

Lestrade哼一声，把手机还给John。“反正他不在就告诉我。”

John点头，Lestrade绝对是反应过度了。

Lestrade又叫住他。“他今晚滑得 _很美_ 。”

John转身，十分开心，因为虽然他也这样想，但毕竟不是专家。他兴奋地点点头。

“我觉得我以前从来没见过他那样表演，”Lestrade接着说，“谢谢你。”

John莫名其妙。“是他的功劳。”

“是 _你_ 的。”Lestrade肯定地说，“我不知道他会不会明白过来然后感谢你，所以我来吧。谢谢。”Lestrade从John身边走过，他的身影消失了。John久久站在那儿，凝视这夜晚，陷入沉思。

 

***

 

John回到花滑公寓，挤满客厅的那些人与平时并无二异。他们目送他走进来，没说一句Sherlock的坏话。John把这片沉默视作胜利。

还好，Sherlock就在他们的卧室。John进门看到他伸手伸脚躺在床上，正在抽烟。整个房间烟雾缭绕。

“老天，你抽了多少？”John问，边咳嗽边奔向窗户打开窗。

Sherlock不回答。

“Sherlock，”John走到床边，从床上抓走一盒香烟。Sherlock悠长地吸了一口还在他手里的那根。“你什么时候开始吸烟了？”

“我一直都吸烟。”Sherlock对天花板说，“这就是你的问题，John：归根到底，你并不是很了解我。”

John困惑地偏偏头，拒绝上当。他走进浴室打开水，再回到卧室。

“来吧，你。”John说。

Sherlock不回答。

“Sherlock，”John坚决地说，不解Sherlock的反应。“冷水澡时间。你还没洗澡呢，从你身上的热身服看来。不洗的话明天你会肌肉酸痛。”

“无关紧要。”Sherlock说，依然是对着天花板。

“什么？”John以为自己听错了。

Sherlock扭过头，终于看向John，冰冷的双眼闪着寒光。“我说它 _无，关，紧，要_ 。”

“它当然——”

“我会输的，John。我最好连这次出场都免了。”Sherlock继续瞪回天花板。

“Sherlock，这不是——”

“ _银牌_ ，”Sherlock冷笑，“谁他妈想要银牌？如果我退赛，为铜牌抢破头的傻瓜当中还有人能开心开心。”

“你凭什么退赛？你只比Moriarty低三分——”

“我需要领先他，John，”Sherlock反击，“我需要以领先优势进入短节目。我没有。我失败了。结束。 _一切结束_ 。”Sherlock把手里的烟按进床边一个培养皿中，John思考了一秒这培养皿哪儿来的。Sherlock滚下床，懒洋洋经过John旁边，关掉水龙头，开始排空浴缸。

“嘿，”John匆忙道，紧跟Sherlock进入浴室，“你不会放弃。”

“我没有。我只是评估理论上的可能性并且做出一个理智的决定。能做出理智决定的人太少了，John。人们用各种荒唐的幻想自欺欺人。我以前也是其中之一，之后我告诉自己我不会再这样做了。我来这里，是要 _赢_ 得比赛，不是来丢人现眼的。”

“Sherlock，我确定一定以及肯定你不会丢人现眼。”John告诉他，“你看过回放吗？你听到点评了吗？解说们快把你夸上天了，他们说整个赛季没有见过比这更精彩的表演。”

“是吗，他们其实见过了，表演的那个人分数比我高。”

“Sherlock——”

“ _我_ ， _分数_ ， _不够_ ，John。”Sherlock猛地转身冲他吼，John不自觉地后退一步，“我都跟你说了！我分数不够！”

“你说了够，勉强足够。”John提醒他。

“如果我今晚的节目拿了满分并且Moriarty有失误才够分。我没拿满分。他没有失误。短节目我不可能追上他，我的短节目分不够。他的短节目是拿手好戏，那套节目出来之后整个赛季没有人打败过他。”

“说不定他会犯错，说不定他骄傲自负然后——”

“Moriarty不会犯错。”Sherlock说着冲出浴室夸张地躺倒在床上，“Moriarty又不是 _我_ 。”

John思考一会儿，关上浴室的灯，回到床上躺在Sherlock旁边，而Sherlock固执地瞪着天花板。“如果是我，你绝对不会让我放弃的。”John指出。

Sherlock反感地哼一声。“因为你是 _你_ 。你让人惊讶。好的那种惊讶，最好的那种。”

John觉得他的言外之意——Sherlock并不令人惊讶——很荒唐。Sherlock怎么会有哪怕一丝这种想法？John想打断他。

但Sherlock说，“我一直是个怪胎。”

这个用词， _怪胎_ ，Donovan用来形容Sherlock的用词，让John停了下来。

Sherlock接着说：“他们从来不知道拿我怎么办，我也从来不能让他们开心。我从来不能确定他们到底想要什么。”

他指的是谁？John想，裁判？“那是他们的问题，不是你的。”

“我想要金牌，所以某种程度来说是我的问题。”Sherlock悻悻地说，“我想要那块愚蠢透顶的见鬼该死的金牌。我告诉我自己我不想，但是我又来到这里因为他们一开始说‘奥林匹克’我就觉得这次我绝对能让他们看看，我会拿到金牌的。结果我弄得一塌糊涂，你想离开随时请便。”

“我为什么要走？”John问。

“因为你才认识我几天，至此你应该明白他们给你的建议都是对的，只有疯子才跟我在一起。”

“我不是什么神智健全的人，别人会告诉你。我 _不在乎_ 金牌，Sherlock， _你_ 在乎。我很理解为什么。但我在这里是想告诉你即使你没赢，我也不在乎。我不会走掉。不管明天发生什么，不管你决定怎么做，我不在乎。我不是来这里玩什么‘睡个冠军’的游戏。我不是因为你滑冰才在这里的。”

Sherlock看向John，他已经筋疲力尽，累到了骨子里。John感到一阵同情的痛楚，因为他懂那种感觉。他曾经深陷其中很久很久，直到遇见Sherlock。Sherlock奇迹般地让它消失了，或者至少让它不再重要。也许John只是需要一些冰球之外的东西，一些不会让他失望的东西，像Sherlock。也许Sherlock缺失的就是这个，也许他的人生除花滑之外别无他物，也许他非常需要一点别的。

“要是我不滑冰你根本不会在这里。”Sherlock懒懒地点明。

John摇头：“那是我们相遇的缘由，不是我留下来的理由。”

Sherlock只是看着John，John不确定他到底理解没有。

他探身亲吻Sherlock鼻尖，“你今晚要穿这身烟熏熏的训练服睡觉？”

“我今晚不睡觉。”Sherlock简直气急败坏地说。

John摇头，又笑了一下，再次吻上Sherlock的鼻尖。“行，随便你。”他下床去洗漱，从卧室出来时拿了须后水，小心倒一些在手里，洒在双眼紧闭、双手合十躺着的Sherlock身上。

扑面而来的湿润让Sherlock瑟缩，他睁开眼：“你在做什么？”

“要让我跟一个烟熏熏的人睡觉，你得给我这点自由。”

Sherlock咕咕哝哝侧过身，拉起羽绒被蒙在头上。

John笑了，他得把Sherlock从这团自怨自艾的怒火中拉出来，John觉得寻常待之可能是个好办法。他把须后水放到一边，关灯躺上床。

Sherlock没有向他挪身。John看着他这岿然不动的一大团，想着这和自己预想的今夜是多么不一样，他原以为Sherlock会因胜利而兴奋。现在John能理解Lestrade为何担心Sherlock了。如果没有John的Sherlock除滑冰之外别无他念，那么被这项运动伤了心扉时的Sherlock想必是非常可怕的。

John侧过身隔着被子吻了吻Sherlock，只是一个提醒，他在这里，他不会离开。

“第一次奥运会我没有想过要赢得什么。”Sherlock突然开口了，John一动不动，担心哪怕一点点动静也会让Sherlock闭嘴。“得了铜牌感觉很棒，但又不是说我非得要这个奖牌不可。第二次再回奥运赛场，人们开始期待我的胜利，我本来也 _应该_ 赢的。我滑得很好，本来就应该赢的，可是我输了0.3分。他们说我有一个旋转完成度欠佳，还是别的什么。但你知道那种感觉吗？在冰上展现出你最好的一切，心里明白这已是绰绰有余，然后听他们说‘不，说到底，我们想看到的是不一样的东西。’对他们来说我不够好。我把他们想要的东西分毫不差地给了他们，然后对他们来说这不够好。”

John不知道Sherlock如何对待这样一个打分项目。诚然，冰球偶尔也会有一两次错误判罚，但你用不着半夜躺在床上思考怎样才能受那些反复无常的人的青睐。John猜得出这与Sherlock的人格类型相距甚远。John眼中的他魅力十足不可抵挡，但是John也知道不是所有人都这样看他，他的唐突对John来说是可爱，对另一些人来说可能是可厌。Sherlock选择了一项与他的天性相反的运动，难免如此矛盾。“他们都是白痴。”John说。

“他们是什么不重要。他们是看门人，想拿到金牌，我必须经过他们。”Sherlock翻身平躺，把羽绒被推到一旁。“所以有段时间我……放弃了。滑冰简直是愚蠢，我为什么要滑冰，有些东西比它有趣得多……”Sherlock的声音意味深长地渐渐低下去，John以对他的了解填上这个空：毒品。Sherlock深深呼吸。“所以当一切过去之后，我……意识到我能做的最好的事，就是重回赛场，让他们知道上次是他们错了。这个想法很诱人。我喜欢证明别人是错的，这一点你大概不会感到意外。”

John笑了，只是轻轻一声窃笑，他知道有人等着这个。

“我如履薄冰，把每个技术动作练得炉火纯青，再也没有什么完成度欠佳的旋转。第三次奥运会前我有两个完美的赛季，被寄予厚望。我的世界排名积分遥遥领先其他人。然后我又输了。不够 _用心_ ，他们说。依然不是他们想要的。”

等到沉默降临，John开口：“我给不了你一块金牌，但你是 _我_ 想要的。”

“我再次提醒你：你认识我才几天。我们在搞一场奥运艳遇，烈火干柴，并且你总是醺醺然陶醉在能参加奥运的好运之中。”

“才不是这么回事。”John抗议。

“醉鬼鲜以自知之明而著称。”

“我没有醉。”John半坐起来，伏在Sherlock身上。“你明天想怎么滑就怎么滑。你依然恰恰是我想要的。非要说醉了，我也是因你而醉。”

“你真是荒谬绝伦。”Sherlock说，但语气表示着相反的意思。

“我知道，”John说，“我觉得这是我最大的优点之一。”John低下去亲吻Sherlock，诱惑他分开双唇，让自己舔进他的嘴。

片刻后Sherlock开始回应，滑动舌尖，稍稍侧头调整角度。“不对，”他含糊道。

“不对？”John沿Sherlock的下颌一路往下亲吻，微微啃噬。Sherlock发出一声绝美的喘息，手在John发间攥紧。“噢对，你觉得我的最大优点是我的性感头毛。”

“然而大部分时间你的发型难看得可怕。”Sherlock勉强说道，已经开始气喘吁吁。

“对。”John舔弄Sherlock的喉结，“我都快忘了。”

“你远远大于你的各部分之和。”Sherlock说。

    John正在跟Sherlock训练服的领子做斗争，设法推开它钻到里面，听到这句话立即停下了。Sherlock式的浪漫，大概吧。John爱极了。John就是…… _爱_ 他。

John抬起头，看着身下的Sherlock：“这是别人对我说的最动人的话。”

“有时候我会担心你的大脑是不是有什么毛病，John Watson。”

“有啊，身心失调导致的跛行，记得吗？”

Sherlock笑了，只是一点点而已，但John认为自己已经大获全胜。当John再次俯身去吻Sherlock时，他的回吻毫不犹豫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者知道拖很久了，实习终于结束了很开心，感谢所有人......<33


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

“今天的球赛你不用来看。”John一边努力想剃须一边告诉Sherlock，后者正在用稀奇古怪的办法让John的性感发型保持一整天。

“我当然要去。”

“你应该专心想想你的比赛——”

“我太沉迷于我的头脑，这话不是你告诉我的？你的比赛可以分散注意力，我至少会看看开局。”

John转身背靠洗手台，看Sherlock打乱他的头发，“之后你今晚一定能引爆全场。”

Sherlock瞪他一眼：“你不能命令我去享受乐趣，你知道。”

“我能用其他方法让你好好听话吗？”

Sherlock看一下手表：“不行。时间不够。”

“老天，你非得这么现实吗？”

“Lestrade会告诉你我是最不切实际的。”

“你遇到过的人里头，有谁真正了解你的吗？”

Sherlock思索片刻：“没有。”

他说的是实话，John意识到。“难怪你觉得每个人都是白痴。你被白痴包围了。”

Sherlock笑了一笑。

John给他轻快一吻。“从你的头脑里走出来。比赛见。”说完走出浴室，穿过卧室，走过Sherlock盒子里的小提琴。他看着小提琴，回头喊：“拉拉小提琴！”

“如你所愿，上尉！[译注：Captain，也有队长之意]”从浴室走出来的Sherlock拉长声音。

John的手停在门把手上，回头看他：“Captain？”

“别妄想你会是个上将，如果你参军的话。”

“混蛋。”John不带恶意地说道，冲Sherlock眨眨眼，离开了。

 

***

 

John又打了一场漂亮的球赛，上场时间也比前一次多。他们轻松碾压对手，John真觉得他在期待一场更有挑战性的比赛。谁曾想过他这么快就达到了这个状态？

赛后John匆匆换好衣服，看看时间。他太专注于比赛，没去注意Sherlock有没有现场观战，尽管他相信他一定来了。然而Sherlock需要知道今晚John和他在一起。Sherlock需要知道，John说的不在乎金牌，是真心实意的。

“所以你可以走了。”Mike说。

“我可以走了。”John同意，“他今晚比赛。”

“我知道。昨晚我们都看了。为了你我们可是相当看好他。”

John咧嘴一笑：“谢谢，我很感动。”

“如果你最近几天在冰上这么生龙活虎的秘诀是做爱的话，介不介意分享一下？”Grady走过John身边冲他挤挤眼。

“呵呵。”John说，套上外套。

“他是紧张型选手吗？花滑运动员都是什么样的？他们每天常规要做什么？”Mike问。

“我不知道其他人是什么样子，不过他好像没什么常规。今天我让他拉小提琴。”

“他还会拉小提琴，老天，他真是多才多艺。我们什么时候能见见他？”

John几乎没听到这个问题，因为他正盯着Mike，沉思着，“他拉小提琴。”John屏着气说。

“是的，你刚刚说过。”Mike莫名其妙。“你还好吗？”

“我得走了。”John说完狂奔出冰球馆。

还好花滑场馆距离不远。John赶到时有一组选手正在冰上热身。John扫视一番，朝别人挥舞自己的证件，设法挤到前面，希望没有人太认真看。他看到了Moriarty，所以这一定是Sherlock那组。Sherlock滑过来招手示意，John最终得以通过保安这关。

“我抽到了最后一个出场。”Sherlock说，大大的笑容在脸上绽开，“是个好事。我就能知道我应该——”

“你自己作的曲，是吗？”John上气不接下气。

Sherlock眨眼：“什么？”

“你滑给我看的小提琴曲。曲子是你自己写的。”

“我……”Sherlock神情有些动摇，仿佛不知道这个对话会如何发展所以要小心作答一样。“是的。”

“你今晚就要滑这套。就是这一套。”

“John，我——”

“不，听我说。你总是想着他们想看到什么，他们想让你怎样。管他呢？我希望你展现的是 _你自己_ 。这套节目就是。它就是 _你_ 。它恰如其分就是你。你知道的。你不怕我跟你那些队友们见面，因为我见过那套节目，因为我见过你，你的本质，你真实的样子。你不喜欢展现出来，你不想暴露出来，因为那意味着放弃控制，没有人比我更了解这点了。可是那很美，而且是完美的，我想让他们看到，这是最后一次了。我希望他们，最后这次，看到 _你_ 。你说那套瓦格纳分数不够，小提琴这套够吗？”

“够，但是——”

“那就滑吧。给自己一个机会，Sherlock，试一下。现在如果为了保守起见而退缩，你会永远都原谅不了自己。我不希望我们是这样开始的，你知道你为我滑那个节目时发生了什么吗？”无视其他人的注目，John抬起双手，捧着Sherlock的脸。“我爱上你了。我爱你。就是说……我爱你。”John不出声了，为自己说的每一个字惊讶。

Sherlock不仅仅是惊讶，他看起来大受震撼。染了寒气的双眼朝John一直眨，眨了很久。

久得John放下手，有些尴尬，“Sherlock？”他唤道。

Sherlock仍在眨眼。

John恐慌了：“好的，忘记我——”

Sherlock一把抓住他的衣服，拉过去吻了他。

“好的，”John喘着气，“说明还不错，是吧？”

“你真可怕。”Sherlock对他说。

“这个我也理解成是好的。”隔了一秒John说，“现在我们大概要上头条了，我要去找你的父母，你要比赛。等一切结束之后，不管结果如何，我们一起回家。”

“一切都很好，John。”Sherlock意味深长地说。

John想他说的大概是 _我也爱你_ 。

 

***

 

Sherlock离开场边挡板，向Lestrade滑去。幸运的是，大部分选手的注意力集中在比赛上，没有留意场边上演的这一出。Sherlock倒也不是很在意这个，他正在思考别的事情，比如他等下要滑的节目。

Moriarty，当然了，没有错过挡板旁的一点一滴。他滑到Sherlock身边，和他保持同步。“你可露出破绽了。”Moriarty得意洋洋。

Sherlock想着那套秘密节目，除John之外，没有人看过。他想着把它完完整整滑下来，干净漂亮，为了喜欢它的John，也为了 _自己_ ，因为他也喜欢。他决定滑这套节目，好好享受，谁管金牌最后花落谁家。

他停在冰场出口旁边，看向Moriarty，微微一笑：“其实，我没有。”说完离开冰面。

Lestrade没把握地看着他：“我是不是要说一句——”

“我们要换一下音乐。我的手机在哪里？”

Lestrade眨眼。“什么？”

“我的 _手机_ ，Lestrade，在哪里？”Sherlock在板凳一头找到手机，翻到他的音乐。“这首，我们要把音乐换成这一首。”

Lestrade目不转睛盯着他。

“Lestrade。”Sherlock对着Lestrade的脸打了个响指，吓了他一跳。“动作快点，让他们换音乐。”

“你在说什么，Sherlock？”Lestrade靠近他小声说，“你现在排第二，非常非常接近第一了。你的短节目——”

“分数不足以取胜。这一套就够。而且，更重要的是，我比较喜欢这个。”

“我以为你喜欢瓦格纳。”

“瓦格纳那套每个细节都完美无缺，正如所有人预料的那样，而我讨厌它。我想要这个。”

“Sherlock，”Lestrade深吸一口气，“你想要这块金牌，别拱手让人。”

“我没有。我不会把任何对我有意义的东西拱手让人。去换掉音乐。”

“起码告诉我曲子叫什么？”

“就说它叫‘献给John’，作曲者是S. Holmes。”Sherlock擦肩走过他。

“什么？ _你_ ？”Lestrade喊道。

“轮到我上场之前别来烦我。”Sherlock说，接着躲进冰场后面的走道。

他不停走动，在过道徘徊，尽量放松，躲避跟他做着同一件事的其他运动员。他看到过Moriarty一次，不过即刻改变了方向。他不想再去跟Moriarty对嘴，不想再给他任何重视。这么长的时间里他一直专注于Moriarty，而现在有更重要的东西值得他去专注。比 _任何_ 事都重要。

当Lestrade过来找他时，Sherlock只问了一句：“他摔了吗？”

“没有。”Lestrade答。

那么他必须做到完美。

Sherlock滑到冰场中央，闭上双眼，深呼吸。

然后放下一切。一切。全世界除了John以外的一切。

事后回想，Sherlock只能忆起零零星星的碎片。他听到音乐，随之舞动，但却想不起完整的哪个跳跃或是旋转，只记得割裂的几个瞬间，一处用刃，一处伸展的手臂。他记住的，主要是，耳边沸腾的热血，自己呼吸的声音，滑行时冰刀擦过冰面发出的锐响。他完成这最后一次表演，因为他爱它，因为John爱它，因为他爱John。

因为John爱他。John爱他，John不想离开。Sherlock会确保他不离开。

Sherlock用他梦寐以求的方式滑完了整个节目，当节目结束时，他听到了满场寂静，紧接着是汹涌澎湃的掌声，仿佛自苍穹而降。Sherlock站在冰面中央，喘着大气，最后一次闭上眼，聆听这一切，在心里说了一句再见。

他滑到场边，Lestrade等着他，满是惊愕地问：“那 _是_ 什么？”

“那是花样滑冰，Lestrade。”Sherlock回答。

“不，Sherlock，那实在是 _惊为天人_ 。”

“是吗？很好。”

“我觉得你没明白——”

“John已经告诉过我了。”Sherlock说着走到名字令人肉麻的KC区坐下。[译注：kiss-and-cry，赛后选手和教练等待评委打分的等分席]

Lestrade坐到他旁边说：“我要假装我早就知道你会这么干。”

“为什么？”

“为了让我看上去不像一个没用的教练。”

“你 _就是_ 个没有用的教练。”

“这是一个有价值的工作。你需要——”

“无所谓。”Sherlock说。

“什么？”

“无所谓。” _John_ _爱我_ ，Sherlock想。其他什么事情再也不重要了。他在脑海里重复一遍： _John_ _爱我_ 。

这就是宣布分数时他的所思所想。他没有听到分数，因为声音被观众震天动地的尖叫呐喊淹没了。随后Lestrade拥抱他，Sherlock觉得Lestrade之所以拥抱他只有一个理由：他一定赢了金牌。

“你做到了！”Lestrade的大喊证实了他的猜想，“你做到了！”

“早告诉过你我会赢。”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。

“不可一世的家伙。”Lestrade笑道，“笑一个，行吗？噢还有，给你这个。”他把什么东西扔给Sherlock。

“这是什么鬼？”

“英国国旗。”

“我要拿它做什么？”

“披在身上。”

“什么？”

“去滑上两圈，挥挥国旗。拜托，你见过人家这样做的。”

“我看起来会很滑稽。”

“我敢说John会想办法为你挤到挡板边上。”

“好吧。”Sherlock站起身。“我只滑一圈。”

他感觉很可笑，一边滑冰，身后一边飘着一面大不列颠旗帜。不过Lestrade是对的：John在挡板旁，探出身子。

Sherlock朝他滑去，满心满意想吻他却突然感到……不是害羞，不是这个。他突然想要 _更多_ 。他没有吻他，取而代之给了他一个拥抱，脸埋进John颈间。

“早告诉你吧。”John在他耳边说。

“这次我就让你得意一会。”

“太对了。现在笑一笑，到处滑一滑，看起来很开心那样。”

Sherlock抬头：“再说一次。”

“我爱你。”John说，很清楚他想听到什么。

这也正是Sherlock爱他的原因。Sherlock知道自己滑开的时候脸上带着笑容，甚至还挥了挥手里的旗子。

 

***

 

John去看了Sherlock的颁奖仪式，和他的家人站在一起。Sherlock的母亲擦着眼泪，John也假装自己没有情绪激动。之后Sherlock被记者包围了。他看起来很不耐烦但仍然在跟他们交谈，所以John认为这是个好迹象。

John向福尔摩斯家的人告别。

“不等他回来吗？”Sherlock母亲问，吻了吻他的脸颊。

John不想打扰福尔摩斯家人间的互动，也希望他们两个在Sherlock夺冠之后的重逢更私密一些，所以摇摇头说：“告诉他我在家等他。”

John在回公寓的路上看了手机，冰球队每一位队友都发来了短信祝贺。John逐一回复，希望这枚金牌为他们之后的比赛开个好头。

回到花滑运动员公寓，Irene Adler正坐在客厅，电视放着奥运新闻报道。她喝着一杯葡萄酒，看向走进来的John。

“看看你，乘胜而归。”

“是Sherlock的胜利。”

“你让他做到的。”

“他自己做到的。”

Irene发出怀疑的一哼，抿了一口酒。“他以前从来没做到过。”

Sherlock的脸出现在电视屏幕上。他在接受采访，皱着点眉头。Irene调高音量，John走进屋子以获取更佳视线。

“祝贺你赢得金牌，Sherlock。”记者说。

“谢谢你。”Sherlock回答。

“你追逐这枚金牌很久很久了。”

“是的。”Sherlock简短说道。

“这次有什么秘诀吗？”

Sherlock停顿一下。“我想是因为我是一只魅力十足的天鹅。”

John笑了。

记者不确定地笑出声。“好吧，”他说，“下届奥运会呢？有什么计划吗？天鹅湖？”

“我将不会参加下届奥运会，”Sherlock说，“到此为止了。”然后露出整个采访过程中第一个微笑。

画面切回演播室，主播带着一点坏笑说：“我们相当有礼貌没有向Sherlock打探，不过如果您好奇他的神秘男友是谁——”画面闪回夺冠后Sherlock拥吻John的镜头，John不禁畏缩一下，“那是美国冰球运动员John Watson。”转回演播室，主播一脸调皮的笑。“他一定是个相当了不起的幸运符。现在让我们把目光转向滑雪赛道——”

Irene调低电视音量，评论道：“我希望你的性倾向以前不是秘密。”

“如果是的话我会更加小心的，你不觉得吗？”John反击。

“我不知道，”Irene说，“关于要透露多少，人们总是思考得不够多。”她又抿了一口酒，若有所思地看着John。“他总是玩得很糟糕，他自己的问题。他就是 _不擅长_ 玩这个，他会很高兴再也不用继续了。”

“是的。”John同意，“再也不用听每个人念叨拿不到金牌，我想他会很高兴的。”

“噢，金牌，”Irene挥挥手，“我说的不是金牌，我说的是别的东西。Sherlock从来没有真正在乎过这块金牌，不像我们其他人一样在乎，也不像他装出来那样在乎，内心深处不是的。他内心深处总在寻找一些完全不一样的东西，所以才一直搞不定。因为他以前没有彻底投入到他正在做的事情当中。现在他彻底投入了，你知道的。我 _真心_ 希望你能明白。我们轻而易举玩的那些，他玩不来，这场需要 _置身其中_ 的游戏。找到一个不需要他玩这种游戏的人，他会如释重负的。”


End file.
